


Roadside Honey

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Pining, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: “She just got back from tour and wanted to celebrate.  I think she might have been a bit over served. I had to drag her out of that dive.  She punched me in the face!”“Are you alright, Lozza?” Gary asks, craning his neck to peer at her face.  There’s a shiner below her right eye.“That girl is the devil when she’s drunk, but yes, I’m fine.” Lottie snorted.  “She’s lucky I didn’t let her wake up in a cell.”
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Gary/Lottie (Love Island)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs for a hot minute, and i'm 20 pages deep right now. fwoo. i would love feedback, constructive criticism, love, yelling at me to write more or finish some of my other stories! 
> 
> rated E for eventual smut scenes that...i feel like i've outdone myself on so pls stay tuned! and thanks for reading!!!

There was a drunk girl with curly, shoulder length reddish brown hair sipping a glass of whisky at the end of the bar with three of her friends. Bobby had noticed her almost as soon as he’d walked in. Gary and Rahim had convinced him to embark on a night out, and he’d grudgingly gone along with it. 

“Maybe you’ll meet The One tonight.” Gary had teased. Bobby rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not meeting my soulmate at a  _ bar. _ ” 

“I met Jo at a bar!” Rahim protested. Bobby laughed softly. 

“That’s an exception to the rule.” But he went along anyway, and despite himself, a girl  _ had  _ caught his eye. The whisky sipper. He was stubborn, however, and managed to hide his interest. He took his glass but before he could take a pull, Gary was handing out shots. 

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to seduce me, Gaz?” He winked, and Gary snorted. 

“You wish, Bobs.” 

Rahim lifted his glass to meet the others, and they downed their shots. Gary and Rahim practically sneezed from the bite, but Bobby took a pull of his whisky. It was one of his innate talents, being able to take shots with no chaser. 

“You make us look like teenagers!” Gary protested. 

“And he drinks about as often as I do!” Rahim practically pouted. Bobby puffed out his chest with pride, before scanning the bar. The curly haired lass was engrossed in an animated conversation with a blonde and teal haired, tattooed girl, and another girl with wavy blonde hair and a tan. If only he could be a fly on the wall for their conversation. 

Rahim’s eyes had followed Bobby’s down the bar. “Is that…” he squinted. “Priya!” He made his way down to meet one of Bobby’s mystery girl’s friends, who squealed in delight and wrapped him in a hug. She was gorgeous, but Bobby was enamored with her animated friend. 

“We’ve lost him, Gaz.” Bobby feigned sorrow, until Gary turned and looked. 

“I’ll be damned, that’s Lozza!” He rushed off to the tattooed girl, and Bobby sat at the bar glumly for a moment, fixing to follow his friends. 

There was a sudden commotion before he could stand, and suddenly Lottie’s friend was standing on a table in the center of the bar. 

“This is my song!” She cried out, and the other blonde, who he’d later find out was named Chelsea, stood nearby, looking concerned even though she was grinning and egging her friend on. 

“Yasssss MC!” Chelsea exclaimed as MC rolled her hips in time with the music, stomping her stilettos on the table. Bobby didn’t even register what song was playing, he was too distracted by her performance, the way her body moved, the way she didn’t seem to give a damn that the whole bar was watching. She was  _ perfect.  _ Out of his league. 

Her heel slipped and she tumbled into the arms of a patiently waiting bouncer, who escorted her out of the bar. He made his way to Gary and Rahim, who were laughing with Lottie and Priya over their friend’s antics. 

“Ooh! Who’s this?” Priya exclaimed, extending her hand to Bobby excitedly. 

“My best friend, Bobby!” Gary introduced, as Bobby shook Priya’s hand. 

“We’re just heading out, but you’re all welcome to join us at mine.” Lottie offered. She turned to Priya. “Chelsea went with MC, right?” 

As if to answer her question, Chelsea ran up to them. 

“Oh my god! You guys!” Chelsea was flushed. 

“Where’s MC?” 

Bobby realized that Rahim and Gary had drifted to the bar to order drinks, but he was curious about MC, now. What  _ happened _ to her?” 

“Oh, she went across the street to that dive bar.” 

“And you just let her go? By herself?” Lottie threw some money on the bar and stormed out. Chelsea threw her hands to her face, clearly upset. 

“Chels, it’s alright.” Priya comforted her, albeit a little awkwardly. “You know how she gets.” 

“Ugh.” Chelsea wrinkled her nose. Even though Bobby was facing the bar, he was still keyed in on them. “She knows I don’t go in  _ that  _ bar anymore.” 

Gary clapped Bobby on the shoulder. “Oy, are you coming to Lottie’s with us?” He asked. Bobby frowned in thought, tapping his chin. “Mate, I’ve been trying to get her for years, but if you want to--” 

“I’ll go.” Bobby interrupted. Both Gary and Ibrahim’s eyes widened, but Gary quickly broke into a grin. 

“Rahim! He’s back!” Gary laughed, hugging Bobby riotously. 

“Thank goodness!” Rahim couldn’t help himself from joining in the hug. “I’d better text Noah the good news!” 

Bobby almost regretted his decision, but a chance to see his sweet little mystery was well worth those pangs. 

It had been around a year since Ross had left him, saying she just didn’t vibe with him anymore. She’d never said anything like that before in the span of their relationship (2 years, 7 months, 6 days) and when he pushed for more information, she admitted that she’d fallen for someone else. Someone with a food truck and a passion for adventure. 

He hadn’t been the same since then. Even if he could admit to himself that he hadn’t been feeling it, either, coming home to an empty house had been too hard. But the hardest part was not knowing what he’d done to push her away. He thought he’d been a good boyfriend, and that was the thought that drove him to drink on the nights he could afford to. 

This was the first time since then that not only had Rahim and Gary been able to convince Bobby to go out, but to actually stay out. Usually, he’d oblige for a few drinks before calling a cab and drinking alone at home. Bobby would say that they were justified in their joy. 

“Come on, mate, Lottie said she just got home!” 

Gary practically dragged him and Rahim out of the bar and into a cab. 

“I guess we’re going.” Bobby directed at Rahim, who just shrugged before leaning in. 

“Gary  _ really  _ likes Lottie.” He whispered. Loudly. Miraculously, Gary didn’t hear him, or maybe he just ignored it. 

It wasn’t long before they were sitting in Lottie’s living room, introductions already out of the way, where Bobby noticed that curly haired lass lay sleeping on a loveseat. 

“Is she alright?” Bobby asked, and Lottie laughed. 

“Oh, she’s fine. Best if we just let her sleep it off.” 

“Does she do this a lot?” 

“You’re awfully nosy.” Lottie perked a brow. “She just got back from tour and wanted to celebrate. I think she might have been a bit over served. I had to drag her out of that dive. She punched me in the face!” 

“Are you alright, Lozza?” Gary asks, craning his neck to peer at her face. There’s a shiner below her right eye. 

“That girl is the devil when she’s drunk, but yes, I’m fine.” Lottie snorted. “She’s lucky I didn’t let her wake up in a cell.” 

Priya laughs. “As if you’d let that happen.” 

“That’s why I won’t go to that bar with her!” Chelsea chimes in. “She always gets violent there.” 

“Can’t imagine why that would be.” Lottie rolls her eyes. 

MC stirs and rolls over, but she’s still out cold. Her arm is slung over her face, her mouth half open, drool shining on her bottom lip. Bobby can’t help it, he’s enamored. 

Rahim pokes him lightly in the ribs. Bobby winces and looks at him. 

“You’re so obvious.” Rahim whispers. Bobby knows his face is bright red, but he can’t help himself. 

“Who  _ is  _ she?” He whispers back. 

“You don’t want to mess with her.” Gary piped up. Bobby frowned, but Gary turned back to Lottie. Bobby found himself praying that MC would wake up, that he could hear her voice, watch the way she walked across the room, but she snored lightly and didn’t stir again, not even when Chelsea bumped into the loveseat hard. 

“You sure she’s alright?” He found himself asking as they were getting ready to leave. Chelsea took him aside. 

“She’s a pro, hun! She’s going through something right now, but she’s doing fine.” Chelsea pushed him lightly. “Now, get home safe!”

-

Bobby had moved in with Gary just a few weeks after Ross told him she no longer vibed with him, straight from Glasgow. It had been a hard move, leaving behind his family and hometown, but he couldn’t face those memories any longer. Gary had seen him through several breakups before, along with his friends back home, but he’d never seen him as downhearted as after Ross. 

He didn’t laugh as easily nor crack jokes anymore. It was a wild juxtaposition from how his mildly intoxicated Scottish friend was acting currently. Laughing at near everything and making jokes left and right. It was a relief to have Bobby back to normal, whatever that meant for him. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood, anyway?” Gary asked, teasingly. 

“Just had a good night is all, I’ll start being gloomy again tomorrow so as not to disturb your routine!” Bobby joked, and Gary rolled his eyes. 

“Mate, you better not.” 

Bobby didn’t answer, just winked and went to his room. He curled up under his covers, but he wasn’t ready for sleep. All he could think about was  _ her.  _ The girl he’d barely gotten a good look at before she was whisked out of his life, possibly for good. Unless he told Gary, but he’d seemed adamant that he should leave her alone. 

He sighed, tossing and turning, in hazy half awake daydreams of what it’d feel like just to hold her hand for a minute. A girl like that would never go for him. She was bound to be with someone like Rahim. Or Noah. But a baker from Glasgow? It seemed wildly unlikely. 

Weeks passed, and still Bobby’s thoughts of MC didn’t subside. If anything, it got worse. He was, however, in a better mood than he had been since he’d been with his ex. He sang in the shower again, whistled little tunes while cooking and baking, and even danced around in the living room when Gary wasn’t home. 

One Friday night, Gary came home a bit earlier than normal, to find Bobby cooking up something that smelled wonderful. 

“Is that a roast you’re cooking?” Gary asked. 

“Not as good as your Nan’s.” Bobby quipped. Gary laughed. 

“Some friends are coming over later for a kickback. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“Nah, sounds fun to me.” Bobby shrugged. “Who’s coming?” 

“Lottie, Rahim, Noah, Priya, maybe a couple others.” Gary shrugged. 

Bobby bit his tongue to keep himself from asking after MC. He had to pretend he didn’t think of her near constantly. “Cool.” Bobby grinned, turning back to his cooking.

Gary ran off to shower, while Bobby tried to cool down in front of a hot stove. What if MC showed up at his house tonight? What if she didn’t? What if she brought someone? He shook himself, trying to focus on the food. It was nearly done, he couldn’t mess it up now. 

Once Gary was out of the shower, they settled down to eat. 

“This may not be my nan’s roast but it’s still amazing, Bobs.” Gary complimented him.

“I’d pay a thousand pounds for her recipe.” Bobby admitted, and Gary laughed and shook his head. 

“You’re gonna have to marry me, first.” He teased, and Bobby pouted. 

“I would if you only loved me the way I love you!” Bobby replied dramatically, and Gary snorted in laughter. 

“Maybe if you bought me a ring, or brought home flowers once in a while.” Gary huffed, before the two collapsed in laughter. 

Gary ran out to get some more alcohol, and Bobby took some time to get gussied up. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He grumbled to himself, did Gary forget his keys  _ again? _

“I keep telling you to bring your--” Bobby opened the door and found himself face to face with that gorgeous, curly haired mystery girl. Green eyes blinked up into his, and he was frozen in time and space, barely conscious of the door in his hand. 

“You’re not Gary,” He said, and she laughed. Her laughter was like the sweetest symphony, until he realized that Lottie and Chelsea were with her, as well. They were both eyeing him curiously. 

“Sooo, can we come in, or what?” MC asked, and Bobby hastily stepped aside. 

“Gaz popped round the shops for some more booze.” Bobby told them. “Evidently his roommate drank him dry.” 

“Is his roommate...you?” MC asks, her eyes flashing with mirth. 

“ _ I  _ don’t drink!” Bobby lied, and she snorted, pushing past him to find the living room. He was utterly  _ bricking it.  _ He followed the girls to their living room, where MC had already taken up residence on a loveseat. She’d kicked her heels off at the door and had her legs curled over the arm. She looked completely at ease. 

“Got any beer?” She asked. “Or did you drink it all?” 

Bobby grinned and went to the kitchen, passing her a cold beer. She cracked it open, sitting up, almost like a normal person. There was something ethereal about her, something wild. He couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Oh, you didn’t meet Bobby that night.” Lottie suddenly recalls. “MC, this is Bobby, one of Gary’s friends.” 

“Pleased to meet you.” She smiles sweetly, but there’s something devilish in those green eyes. “Lottie, where  _ was  _ I?” 

“Asleep on the loveseat. Chelsea practically tipped it over and you still didn’t wake up.” 

“How rude of me.” She yawns, before taking a long sip of her beer. “Don’t know why you didn’t wake me.” 

“Yes, you do!” Chelsea retorted. “You always get aggy when you go to that bar.” 

“What bar?” MC tries on an angelic expression. Chelsea huffs. 

“That bar we shall not name.” Chelsea glares. Her features are too soft to make her look truly angry. “Anyway, that was the night you punched Lottie in the face!” 

“I did what?” MC bursts into laughter. Bobby finds himself completely enthralled by her. “I do not remember that! And anyway, Lottie, you told me you like, fell down the stairs, or something.” 

“Yeah, uh…” Lottie shrugs. “I didn’t want your ego getting too big.” 

“Oh, right, sure.” MC opens her mouth to keep talking, but is interrupted by her phone ringing. She checks the screen and swears out loud. “Ugh, I’ve got to take this.” She rolls her eyes and moves off to the kitchen. 

Gary chooses that moment to burst into the room, Rahim, Noah, and Priya in tow. “Look who I found!” He exclaimed. 

Bobby shot to his feet, giving Rahim and Noah each a hug. Priya tugged Bobby into a hug. “We’re friends, now!” She told him, smiling sweetly. 

MC was already back on the loveseat, and he wondered how he hadn’t noticed her walk in. She was like a cat. 

“What was that about?” Chelsea asked MC, not so subtly. 

“Ugh, Jake’s falling down drunk at the Drake right now. Mick wants me to go drag him home, says we won’t have a bassist if I don’t.” She grumbles. Her voice is low enough so that only Chelsea and Bobby pick it up, and it’s only because he’s listening intently. 

“Are you going to?” 

“I’m not his fuckin’ wife.” MC snorted, rolling her eyes. “It’s a band, not a relationship. Mick’s bang out of order.” 

“Darn right!” Chelsea cheers her friend on. Bobby moves to say something, but Gary drags him into the kitchen. 

“I saw you making eyes at her, mate.” Gary tells him.  _ Shit. _ Bobby groans internally. 

“Am I that transparent?” 

“Look, you ought to know, that girl is trouble. She’ll just break your heart.” 

“Sounds like a cliche.” Bobby grumbled stubbornly. 

“I just think you should be careful. Don’t go jumping into something.” Gary warns. 

“Mate, she doesn’t even like me, I’d be punching well above my weight if she did.” Bobby rolled his eyes. “What’s her story, anyway?” 

“She’s a heartbreaker. Bobby, I’m not joking. Plenty of blokes write songs about her.” Gary’s not laughing, and Bobby tries to smarten up, even if he doesn’t entirely believe him. He grabs a beer, and Gary raises an eyebrow. “No whisky tonight?” 

“The night is still young.” 

“Bobby?” Gary’s frowning. “If you do go after her, just remember that I tried to warn you.” 

“Okay, Gaz.” 

Back in the living room, MC and Lottie were dancing on each other, and Bobby had to pick his jaw up from the floor. MC appraised Lottie through half shut eyes as she grinded into her. Lottie cupped her hips, both of their hips moving to the beat of the music Noah must have put on. Or maybe it was Rahim. 

Eventually, they stopped, and Bobby turned to Gary. 

“Oy, I think I’m gonna have a fire,” He said, and Chelsea jumped up excitedly. 

“Ooh! I’d love to sit by the fire!” She grinned. 

“I could go for that, too, actually,” MC said. 

Almost everyone agreed but for Rahim and Priya. MC gave Priya a cheeky wink, to which she rolled her eyes. 

Bobby was surprisingly proficient at starting a bonfire, but he’d practiced a lot in this particular firepit. 

“Should we play a drinking game?” He asked. 

“Ooh!” Chelsea squealed. “How about never have I ever?” 

“I’m game.” Lottie grinned. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Kick it off, big guy.” Noah told him. 

“Never have I ever...had a one night stand.” 

Gary was the first to drink. Then, Lottie hesitantly took a drink. MC looked a little miffed as she took a drink. 

“I’ve got one!” Lottie exclaimed. “Never have I ever fallen off stage and taken out three security guards.” 

“Unfair!” MC growled. Lottie just laughed. 

“Drink!” 

MC muttered under her breath, but she drank. 

“Alright, Lottie. Never have I ever read someone’s tea leaves on a first date.” 

“I told you that in confidence!” Lottie raged, but she was laughing as she took a drink. 

A few rounds went by with standard questions, before Noah took a turn. 

“Never have I ever fallen in love at first sight.” 

MC and Bobby both took a drink, and as he caught her gaze, his heart stopped. Who was it? He wondered. It couldn’t possibly be him. But she was looking at him with a strange look that he couldn’t decipher. He looked away, choosing not to make a big deal of this. 

MC was interrupted by another phone call. This time, she stayed where she was to answer it. 

“Mick, listen, it’s my night off. My one goddamn night of rest, and you want me to chase a drunk bassist all over creation? Have his girlfriend wrangle him up--they  _ broke up? _ Well, either tell him to get over it or you cuddle up with him tonight.” MC frowns. “I can’t fix everything.” She hangs up, stares at her phone for a minute, then turns it off. 

“What band are you in?” Bobby finally asks her. 

“Roadside Honey.” It comes off her tongue easily, as if she says it a hundred times a day. “I’m the drummer.” 

“What?” Bobby can’t help it, he’s in awe. “I love Roadside Honey.” He fanned himself.

“You’ll have to excuse Bobby, he’s easily starstruck.” Gary told her. She just giggled, and Bobby about fell to his knees at the sound. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you.” 

“I totally wear a disguise.” MC shrugged. “I don’t mind the notoriety, but it gets tiring.” She looks around at the group. “Are we done playing?” She wrinkled her nose. 

“Nah, let’s keep it going!” Gary grinned, before turning to MC. “Never have I ever broken someone’s heart.” 

MC rolled her eyes at him but took her drink. A few of the others did, and as much as Bobby wanted to ask the story, the game went on. 

“Alright, never have I ever peed out of the back of a moving tour bus!” Lottie exclaimed, and MC face palmed. 

“What is this, embarrass MC night?” MC huffed before taking a drink. 

“We gotta hear the story!” Chelsea piped up. 

“Ugh.” MC sighed. “Well, when we first started getting a lot of gigs, we drank and partied a lot. Jake was hogging our one bathroom, and I had to go real bad. So I said screw it and opened a window and hung my ass right out of it.” She shrugged. “I invested in a bucket for Jake after that.” 

The game ended with MC drunk and leaning on Chelsea, who was also drunk. MC was singing an obscure song by The Clash, and Chelsea was humming along, pretending she knew it. Lottie and Gary had disappeared, perhaps to the kitchen, as had everyone else. Chelsea hopped up, suddenly, and sprinted for the house. MC sat up, looking a little groggy. 

She looked around at the empty seats around the firepit, before getting up and settling in next to Bobby. 

“And then there were two,” She said. Her green eyes practically glowed under the moonlight, and he held himself back from all of his urges to kiss her, even if she was giving him  _ the look _ . She drew back ever so slightly, frowning at him, somewhat perplexed. 

Usually, that worked, and she’d have a man eating out of the palm of her hand by now. Or, at least, snogging her face off. She kept her distance, turning her attention back to the fire, unsure of what to say. Bobby seemed to feel it too, because he was also staring quietly at the fire. He brought one hand up to the light, studying it. 

MC looked over and perked a brow. “You, uh, have really beautiful hands.” She told him, and he gave her one to look at. 

“You really know how to make a man blush.” He replied, as she ran her fingers over his hand, studying it with both her eyes and by touch. When she looked at him again, he  _ was  _ blushing. She leaned in again, this time pressing her cheek to his. She stayed there for a long moment, reveling in the sound of his breathing, coming just slightly faster than before. 

She pulled back slowly, pausing with their lips just millimeters apart. It was taking every ounce of his willpower to not give in, but just a small muscle twitch could send them hurtling together. Her green eyes met his honey colored eyes, and she whispered. 

“Why won’t you kiss me?”

That was all it took. All of his resolve melted away. He closed the gap, and she cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss and pressing her body closer to his all in one movement. He ran his fingers through her hair with one hand while the other looped gently around her waist. Every time he tried to pull away for air, she pulled him back in, until she was finally breathless and had to stop. 

He drew back, trying to compose himself. She leaned back in, and he sighed, glancing back at the fire. He didn’t catch the flicker of disappointment in her eyes, but she caught the vulnerable one in his. She drew back, shivering slightly. 

“Was that too much?” She asked, and he bit his lip. 

“No, I just...I can’t be jumping into things.” He was trying to sound natural, trying to sound like this was coming from his own mind and not from chatting with Gary. 

“Oh.” She smiled sweetly. “Where are you from, anyway? Somewhere in Scotland, no doubt.” 

“Dead on, I come from Glasgow.” He tells her. 

“Lovely city.” She frowns. “But why have you left?” 

He looks away, but not before she catches that vulnerable look in his eyes again. He takes a while to form the words. 

“I just needed a change.” 

“Usually that means a bad break up.” She was straightforward, and he could at least admit he admired that trait. “And that’s something I can completely understand.” She changed the subject. “So why are you so afraid of me? Who said what about me?” She demanded. 

“Gary might have--” 

“Bobby!” They heard Noah calling from the back deck. “I’m heading out!” 

Bobby jumps to his feet, giving MC an apologetic look before loping to where Noah stood on the deck. 

“You didn’t have to get up.” He was whispering. “But I am taking Rahim home before he gets himself into trouble.” 

“Probably for the best, it was good to see you guys.” 

“Always great to see you, too, Bobby.” Noah gave him a quick hug. “Glad to see you’re doing better.” 

“Thanks, mate.” He turned and saw that MC was still sitting by the fire, and he rejoined her, after tossing a couple logs on the fire. They sat quietly, their thighs touching, for a while before finally Bobby spoke. “So, during never have I ever...you said you’ve fallen in love at first sight.” 

“Oh, right. That.” She blinked up at him, the firelight flickering over her face. “It’s happened twice.” He watched her, quietly. He wasn’t going to press her for details if she didn’t want to give them, but suddenly she was talking. “The first time it turned out not to be love, but I’m sure you’ve been down that road.” She rolls her eyes. 

“What about the second?” 

She folds her hands in her lap and stares at the fire. “That doesn’t matter. Nothing will come of it, anyway.” She’s watching him from the corner of her eye. 

“Someone I know?” He asks, instantly chiding himself internally.  _ Why did I ask something so stupid? _

“Hmm.” She shrugs. “It’s a small world, I wouldn’t rule it out.” 

“You’re stunning. You could have anyone you want.” More foolishness spilling out of his mouth. He was groaning on the inside, now. She sighs heavily, hugging herself and shivering. “Are you cold?” He asks, and she just nods. He wraps her up in his arms, surprising himself at actually managing some sort of smooth move. 

“I wish that were the case, however, my lifestyle makes it rather difficult.” She bites her lip. “People think dating a drunken rockstar is all fun and games until they haven’t seen me for months.” 

Bobby contemplates it, and purses his lips. “I’m not sure, I think it could be worth it.” He shrugs. “But I’ve never tried it, so I guess I don’t know.” 

“I don’t recommend it.” She nestles further into his embrace. “You’re sweet, you--” she stops herself. “Tell me about the girl who broke your heart.” 

“I--” Bobby’s not usually lost for words, but this is something no one has ever asked him before. She doesn’t even know him and she’s already gone in for the kill. He doesn’t know how to respond, his mouth just flaps open and closed, like a fish out of water. 

“I’m sorry, perhaps I should have started with something lighter, maybe we should have talked about the weather.” 

He laughs. He can’t help it. “No, it’s just...no one’s asked that. She…” he frowns. “Come to think of it, I don’t remember her all that much anymore.” He shakes his head, furrowing his brow in thought. “She left me for someone else, out of the blue. I mean, it wasn’t going to work--but I wasn’t ready to admit it, then.” He shook his head. 

“Are you the type to stick with something even if it’s making you wildly unhappy?” 

“You really ask the deep questions, MC!” He chuckles softly. “But no, I’m not. I just...I didn’t realize I was unhappy. And honestly? This is the first time I’ve been able to just talk about it.” MC carefully extricated herself from his arms, but didn’t move too far away. 

“Well, I’m not bidding to be your therapist.” She snorts. He laughs again, and for a while, they just enjoy each other’s company in a comfortable silence. He’s in awe that he can be comfortable with someone so stunning. His heart has finally slowed to a normal beat. 

“I wouldn’t dare ask you.” He realizes that someone is walking toward them. It looks like Lottie’s silhouette. 

“Oy, MC!” She calls, and MC sighs softly, stretching. “Come on, we’re leaving.” 

She stands up, yawning slightly. 

“Alright, just let me say goodbye, alright?” 

“You’ve got two minutes.” Lottie told her, before turning on her heel and walking away. 

“Bobby, it was really nice chatting with you. I, er, don’t do this a lot, despite what people may say about me.” She frowns, and Bobby gets to his feet, standing before her. 

“Despite my better judgment, I believe you.” 

“That’s your first mistake.” She sticks out her tongue, before throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. “But I don’t think this will be the last you see of me.” When she pulls back, he can’t help but to kiss her. She deepens it, kissing him passionately. She’s breathing hard when she pulls away, and she leans in to plant a kiss on Bobby’s cheek. “Take care of yourself.” 

She’s gone before he can say anything in response, gone before he could even take her number. He’s left standing there, bereft, confused, almost lonely. He sits back down before the fire, and he stays there for a long while, just poking at the fire until it dies down to just embers. When finally he decides to go to sleep, all the lights are off and Gary is either in bed or left with Lottie. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time seems to stop, and for what feels like an eternity, he feels like she’s the only other person in the world. A cliche he’d never thought could come true. His heart is the only thing moving fast, and it beats against his ribs furiously. Suddenly, everything accelerates wildly and MC is picking up drumsticks and yelling “ONE! TWO! ONE TWO THREE FOUR!” to start them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's smut ahead. and in the next chapter, soon to come...muahahaha.   
i hope y'all enjoy reading!

Weeks and weeks go by, and even though Lottie and Chelsea come around rather often, he hasn’t seen MC since the night they kissed. Bobby tries not to think about it too hard. He tries not to imagine MC with someone else. 

But sometimes, he can’t help it that his imagination runs away with him. Maybe she met someone in a bar in NYC, some American punk who was so perfect for her she forgot all about the kiss they’d shared in the firelight. Or maybe someone back in London, and eventually he’d have to see them together.

He decides to go back to Glasgow for a weekend to see family and friends, and maybe take his mind off of her.

“Oy, Bobby, I got you something!” Big Jonno presents him with an envelope. Inside are tickets to Roadside Honey, in Glasgow, for that night. “Really glad you made it out here.” 

Bobby pales a little at the sight of the tickets, so much for taking his mind off of MC. Luckily Jonno misses it. He’s too distracted by how happy he is to see Bobby again, and to be thriving, no less. He hasn’t seen Bobby this happy since before the Ross days.

“Can’t wait!” Bobby grins, masking his slight anxiety with humor and excitement. There’s a million thoughts flying through his mind. The crowd’s likely to swallow him whole, so she won’t even notice him, he thinks. 

But the show comes, and Jonno drags Bobby to the front row during sound check. 

“We don’t have to get this close!” Bobby protests, but Jonno just shakes his head, smiling broadly. 

“‘Course we do, Bobs. I know how much you like them.” 

Bobby knows he’s blushing, bright red, but Jonno doesn’t seem to notice. The band takes their places after what feels like forever, and as soon as MC runs out onto the stage, she inexplicably locked eyes with him and freezes. So does he. 

Time seems to stop, and for what feels like an eternity, he feels like she’s the only other person in the world. A cliche he’d never thought could come true. His heart is the only thing moving fast, and it beats against his ribs furiously. Suddenly, everything accelerates wildly and MC is picking up drumsticks and yelling “ONE! TWO! ONE TWO THREE FOUR!” to start them off. 

Bobby and Jonno sway along to the beat. Bobby can’t help himself, he’s grinning from ear to ear. He’s laser focused on MC, and he sees her eyes flick over to him every now and again. Luckily, his friend was oblivious, so engrossed in the music he was. 

“Wasn’t that great?” Jonno asked, but they were interrupted by a blur of a drummer tackling Bobby in a hug. 

“Whoa!” He caught her, and somehow managed not to fall over. He was surprised. He never took her as the type to barrel full speed off of a stage at someone. He probably should have. “MC!” 

“I thought I saw you in the crowd!” She’s grinning, and he can’t figure out if she’s drunk or if she’s high on adrenaline. He doesn’t smell alcohol on her breath. “We just got back from America last week.”

“I’m glad you’re back.” He’s smiling a little sheepishly. Jonno pokes him in the side, and Bobby jumps, realizing that once again, he’d forgotten anyone else existed aside from her. “Oh! MC, this is one of my best friends, Big Jonno. Jonno, this is MC, the drummer of--” 

“Lovely to meet you, girl!” He held out his hand, and she shook it vigorously. Her grip was firm, and he looked impressed. 

“Likewise.” She flicked her eyes over Bobby, and he found himself suddenly shy and blushing. 

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Jonno wandered off, and Bobby turned to her. 

“How was America?” He asked, and she shrugged. 

“Fun, in its own way. I’m glad to be back on this side of the world.” She shrugged. “What brings you...home?” She asks. 

“I just hadn’t been back in nearly a year…” He studied his nails, and she nodded. 

“I get that.” She sighs. “I’m just glad we’re getting some shorter legs so I can be home sort of often.” MC meets his eyes. 

“Where are you headed next?” He asked. 

“We’ve got a day off, so we’ll be headed to Edinburgh late in the afternoon. From there, Brighton, and then back to London for a week or three off.” She bit her lip. “I’ll be back on the scene.” 

“I’d love to...er...take you out for tea or something.” 

“I prefer coffee, but it’s a date.” She grins. “I’ve been--well, weird question.” 

“Go on.” 

“Where are you staying tonight?” 

“Usually I’d stay with my parents or one of my boys, but I grabbed a hotel room for tonight.” 

“Weirder question.” He can’t tell if she’s blushing or if the lighting is playing strange tricks on her face. He’s quiet, watching her, waiting. She ducks her head. “Would you mind if I...stayed with you tonight?” 

Now he knows he’s blushing. He opens his mouth to respond, but she interrupts him. 

“If that’s too weird, it’s fine, it’s just, I haven’t slept in a real bed in weeks and my back has just been aching and--” 

He cuts her off. “Of course you can stay with me.” 

“You are wonderful, Bobby!” She gives him a quick hug. “I’ve got to do some housekeeping round here, but meet me by will call in about half an hour?” 

“I’ll be there.” 

She flashes him a thumbs up and beams at him before dashing off. Jonno appears out of nowhere with two beers in hand. He shoves one in Bobby’s hand. 

“What’s this for?” Bobby raised an eyebrow, and Jonno clasped his shoulder firmly. 

“No reason. She’s gorgeous.” Jonno’s grinning, and Bobby shakes his head before nursing the beer. 

“She’s out of my league.” 

“She’s mad about you.” Jonno’s expression is dead serious, but Bobby bursts into laughter. 

“Jonno! A girl like her would never go for me.” He rolls his eyes. “And what makes you say that, anyway? She’s known me for all of  _ maybe  _ eighteen hours.” 

“She looked at you a certain way, practically flattened you jumping on yer neck, too.” 

“She’s out of my league.” Bobby shook his head. “And anyway, Gary said she’ll just break my heart.” He sighed. 

“Don’t listen to him.” Jonno leans in. “He’s got something at stake if you go for her.” 

“How do you know?” Bobby narrows his eyes, frowning slightly. 

“I just know.” He refused to elaborate.

They stand at a table sipping their beers and chatting idly. Once finished, they go to wait for MC. Jonno had driven him, after all. 

The lively drummer came running toward them, a small duffel bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Hi again, Jonno! Bobby!” She was bubbly, frenetic. Bobby noticed that despite that energy, her eyes were tired. 

“MC!” He grinned. Jonno led them to his car, and they all piled in. 

“Where to, Bobs?” He asked. 

“Er…” He frowned in thought. “Back to my hotel. I’m pretty tired, actually.” MC flashed him a grateful smile.

“Spoilsport. As you wish!” Jonno happily drove them to Bobby’s hotel, and when they said their goodbyes, he noticed MC was acting a little shy. He brushed it off for the moment, and they were both quiet until they got into his room. 

One bed. He’d forgotten that he only booked a single king room. 

“We can build a pillow wall or I can sleep on the lounger or--” 

“I like to cuddle.” She told him, and though her words were bold, she hid her face. 

“Then we can cuddle. If that’s...if that’s what you want.” Jonno’s words were ringing in his ears. Did she have feelings for him? Or was it all in his head? Why would she be standing in his room asking him to cuddle? 

She disappeared into the bathroom with her bag, and when she came out a while later, she was fresh faced, wearing shorts and a shirt that hung lazily off her shoulder. Her hair was in two braids, and she was wearing glasses. 

“I didn’t know you wore--” 

“Shut up.” She was laughing. “It’s a rare sight, so you should feel very privileged.” She motioned to herself. “This whole look, actually, so take it all in!” 

He made a show of eyeing her up and down, before falling back on the bed. 

“It’s just too much for me, MC!” He exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically. She laughed, crawling under the covers on the other side. 

“I’m sure I can revive you, some way.” She bit her lip, but in the next instant, she was covering her face again. “I’m sorry, I don’t usually get this shy.” MC shook her head. Bobby should have taken this as a sign. He didn’t. 

“It’s not a big deal.” He closed his eyes and heard a click as she set her glasses on the side table. In the next moment, she was pressing against him tentatively. He instinctively threw an arm around her, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his chest, where he knew she could feel his heart racing. 

“Hey, thanks for this,” she said, and before he could respond, he heard light snoring. He lay awake for a long time, Jonno’s words replaying over and over in his head. What did it matter if she had feelings for him, he thought. It could never really work. Even if he had been fantasizing over all of the things he would do for her over the last few weeks. He’d thought of many scenarios, and even the worst case didn’t seem all that bad to him. 

She stirred and mumbled something, but did not wake. He ran his fingers down her back, and she sighed contentedly. It was best not to think too much. He just wanted to enjoy her warm body pressing against him. And, try as he might to ignore it, his stomach was filled with butterflies. Sleep was hard to come by with someone as gorgeous as her in his bed. 

\--

Bobby woke before MC, but for a long moment, he forgot she was in his bed. He stretched, groaning softly. He rolled onto his other side, and almost started when he caught sight of the length of her back. Her shirt had ridden up in the night, so now it was more of a crop top. Her back was long and lean, and her hair was starting to spill out of her braids. She whimpered softly in her sleep, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. 

There was a pillow in her arms, and he couldn’t resist pulling her in for a cuddle. She wiggled back against him, her rear pressed firmly against his hips. He’d forgotten all about morning glory, and realized his current position was rather compromising. Every time he inched his hips back, she scooted right back into him. He buried his face in her hair and accepted his fate. 

She was probably going to wake up, scold him, and he’d never see her again. Worse still, she’d turn all of his friends against him. He’d be left in an unfamiliar town with no one once he returned to London. The thought of being forced to return to Glasgow wasn’t exactly welcome. Yet, he couldn’t help it that her proximity did something to him. He was so hard it hurt, and he could find no relief. 

And the way her hips squirmed side to side put a tortuous pressure on him. He let out a soft sigh, and she yawned, stretching her arms and rolling over to face him. Her green eyes met his amber eyes. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” She mumbled, before burying her face in his chest and falling right back to sleep. Or, so it seemed. He raised his eyebrows. He’d either gotten away without her noticing his morning stiffness, or she just didn’t care. Or, he allowed himself a glimmer of hope, she was into him. 

God knows he was into her. He wanted nothing more but to kiss her awake, feel her melt against his body, feel her body in general. He let his hand run along her side. She seemed to press even closer, and he continued letting his fingers inch around to her back, finding tense spots and working them out as best he could from an awkward angle. 

The next thing he knew, her lips were on his, and he was flat on his back, her body pressing down atop him. Her fingers worked their way to his scalp, and a soft moan escaped his lips. She smiled against his mouth, reaching down to bring his hands to her hips. He held on for dear life as she continued kissing him, the passion building up until they were both gasping for air. He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him by kissing him again. 

He felt her fingers tugging at his shirt, and he was so drunk with passion he couldn’t resist her. Whatever happened, whatever consequences this may bring, he could deal with that later. For now, he was living in the moment, and at the moment, the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on wanted his clothes off. He could definitely deal with the consequences later. 

She trailed kisses down his neck to his collarbone, where she bit and sucked lightly. He gasped softly. No one had ever taken control like this with him before, and he couldn’t deny how hot it was making him. She pinned his arms above his head while she moved back to his lips. Through half shut eyes, she appraised him while she caught her breath. 

“How badly do you want me?” She breathed, her cheeks flushed slightly. He was shocked by his own response. All at once, his eyes rolled back into his head, his hips bucked lightly, and he groaned softly. “I’ll take that to mean ‘so bad I’m speechless.’” She breathed into the shell of his ear. The sensation tickled, and almost took him out of the moment, but in the next, she was nibbling from his ear back down to his collarbone. 

_ Holy shit. _

Before he knew what was happening, she was laying kisses down his chest, his toned stomach, until suddenly, she was tugging his pants off. Before she continued, she flicked her gaze up to his, asking for consent with her eyes. 

“Please,” he breathed, and he felt like he was having an out of body experience. He didn’t recognize the husky, lust filled voice as his own. She ran her tongue across her lips slowly before spitting on his tip. He bit his lip, his breath already coming faster. In the next moment, she took him in her mouth, plunging down until he was hitting the back of her throat. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed. It was rare for him to be rendered speechless, but in this moment, he had no words, just incoherent mumblings and moans. She drove him close to release, but stopped short before he could find relief. She flicked her tongue across his tip before dropping it, squeezing his thighs as she moved to straddle him. The thin fabric of her pajamas was the only thing separating them. He could feel the warmth between her legs, and all he could think about was getting inside of her. 

She leaned down to kiss him, rocking her hips back and forth, grinding furiously against him. He was definitely losing control, and he knew it. All he could do was buckle in and enjoy the ride. His hips bucked in time with hers, and she let a moan or two slip out against his mouth. 

“Do you have a condom?” He asked, and again, his voice sounded like it belonged to someone else. With a sultry smile, she hopped up and pulled something out of her bag. She handed him a condom, and he couldn’t seem to still his wildly beating heart or his hands as he tried to open it. She smiled and gently took it from him, tearing it open with ease. 

“Don’t be nervous, Bobby,” she breathed, and he took the condom from her, rolling it on. Though his hands were still trembling slightly, her words calmed him and reminded him just how badly he wanted her. She made haste in removing her clothes, and his breath caught in his throat as she crawled toward him. 

“You’re stunning, it’s hard not to be.” He bit his lip, but she was blushing furiously. 

“No more talking,” she said softly, as she straddled him again. This time, she moved to sheath him, but he stopped her, pulling on her hips until she was seated in such a way that he could get his mouth on her most sensitive bits. He didn’t think it was fair that she should do such a number on him with no reciprocation. 

He couldn’t tell if he was just drunk with lust, but she tasted sweet. He just wanted to feast on her all morning, and from the moans falling from her lips like music, he figured she wouldn’t mind. She had other plans, however, as she knocked his hands away so she could resume her former position. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her face as she reached down to sheath him. She went slowly at first as she adjusted to his size, but soon her hips found a rhythm that drove them both wild. 

He reached for her hands, and she crushed them in her grip. Her face was filled with bliss, and she was definitely lost to the moment. Beads of sweat appeared on her ribcage and her forehead, and her muscles were taut. Using her hands, he pulled her down to him. She lost her grip, and he caught her face in his hands, kissing her as he took over, thrusting up into her. She lifted her hips just enough so that he could get the best angle. 

She deepened the kiss, but this time, her kisses were gentle, tentative. He smoothed her hair back, and as she drew back for air, he again found himself marvelling at her beauty. She flung herself off of him suddenly, tugging his hand lightly. He perked a brow but stood up carefully. He swayed a little, and he realized he was definitely passion drunk. 

MC gave him a cheeky look as she bent over the bed. Bobby sucked his breath in through his teeth as he took in the view. She looked at him over her shoulder, an impatient look in her eyes. Her knees were bent slightly, her back arched, her hands balled into fists in the sheets. He wanted to fall to his knees in worship, for this was a gift. She was a goddess in disguise as a punk rock drummer. 

He let himself fall to his knees, flicking his tongue out to taste her. He couldn’t resist, and the way her hips twitched and she breathed “Oh, Bobby,” were reward enough for him. The way she started rocking her hips against his mouth told him she wanted more, and he tore himself away so that he could position himself. She reached back to squeeze his thigh, and with a hip thrust, he was back inside of her warmth.  _ God, she feels amazing, _ he thought, grabbing her by the waist to keep her in place. 

“Harder.” he thought he imagined her saying it, until she repeated it a little louder. He obliged, and she buried her face in the duvet to stifle her mewls and cries of pleasure. She caught one of his hands in hers, squeezing it tightly. In an instant, he was coming undone, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

“Fuck,” He breathed, his hips slowing until he rested against her, still inside, catching his breath. She wore a blissed out expression, her eyes half shut, breathing just about as quickly as he was. He pulled out and stumbled to the bathroom to clean up, nearly falling on his face a couple times. When he came back out, she had pulled her shorts on and curled up in a ball in the center of the bed. 

He stopped short of the bed, taking her in for a moment. Her braids were all but destroyed, her curls even wilder than normal. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she wasn’t sleeping. He curled up beside her, and she relaxed into his arms. 

“Tell me about one of the happiest moments in your life.” She murmured. Before he could speak, she cut him off. “But don’t you dare say right now.” 

“Oh, wow.” He shifted slightly, and she moved so that she was lying on top of him, her bare belly pressed to his. “Probably the first time I ever got this cupcake recipe I’d been working on for ages right. It wasn’t even that complicated, but little things kept going wrong. I was getting so frustrated until one day, they just came out perfect.” His smile was contagious, and MC found herself beaming as he looked at her expectantly. 

“Me?” She frowned, propping herself up on her elbows, making sure not to point them into his ribs. “Oh, um, let’s see.” She bit her lip, started to say something, but shook her head. “I’m sorry, it’s just that no one ever asks that back to me.” She laughs a little sheepishly. 

“There’s got to be at least one.” He replies, his voice soft, patient. 

“Okay.” She takes a deep breath. “The day I met Chelsea. I’d been having the absolute worst day, totally catastrophic, and this little beam of sunshine walks in and says to me ‘you look like you could use a friend.’ She handed me a glass of gin and danced with me and made me laugh until I forgot what was even bothering me. I knew I’d made a friend for life that day.” MC laughs softly at the memory. “I’ve had a hard life, and meeting her helped turn a lot of it around for me.” 

She goes quiet for a long time, letting herself fall to his chest where she can listen to his heartbeat. He runs his hands down her back, and she practically purrs.

“Is your life still hard?” He asks softly, and she hums. 

“It can be, but I have a warm place to sleep at night, I have friends, I have a career, all of that. So really, I’m grateful.” She sighs. “But it still can be really hard sometimes. I miss my friends a lot when I’m on tour, and I feel like I miss a lot of life. Break ups, boyfriends, career changes, all those milestones happen while I’m gone, it seems like.” 

“Do you ever think about doing something else?”

“Not really. I say it’s hard, but I couldn’t imagine it any other way right now. I get bored if I’m stuck in one place for too long.” She sighs. “I’m a restless soul.”

He’s quiet, now. He’s caught thinking about his ex, and how she left him to chase adventure.

“Do you think I’m boring?” He asks suddenly, instantly regretting it. Why would he ask something like that? He might as well have pushed her off of him and shoved his foot in his mouth. 

MC seemed caught off guard by that. She folded her arms on his chest, leaning up so she could look at him. “No.” She studied him carefully. “Do you think I’d be here right now if I did?” She asked. “Why would you ask me that?” 

“It’s just…” He screws up his mouth, trying to decide what to say, to decide how candid he should be. “I think my ex left me because she thought I was too boring.” Screw it. 

“Oh.” She pulls back, cupping his face in her hand, smoothing his cheek with her thumb. “And undoubtedly you were caught thinking ‘Why am I not enough?’” She leans in close enough that the tip of her nose is touching his. 

“Pretty much.” He feels naked in that moment, as though she can see all of his flaws and shame. She draws back again so she can take him in, and she seems satisfied by the blush that makes his freckles stand out. 

“Why would you ever want to be hung up on someone who doesn’t want or appreciate you for everything you are?” She asks, a small smile playing on her lips. “She’s out there for you.” 

He wants to ask if she does, but instead, he just pulls her face to his, locking eyes with her for a long moment before leaning up to kiss her. She shoves her arms under his neck, and the kiss they share is intimate, soul baring. MC finds herself reeling, thinking that no one has ever kissed her the way he does. No one has ever held her so carefully, no one has ever just held her. 

She rolls away after a while, glancing at the clock. Somehow, it’s not even 10 am. “Do you have to check out today?” She asks, and he shakes his head. 

“Tomorrow.”

“Are you alright with me staying until I have to leave? Or I can just go--” 

“Stay as long as you like.” He interrupts her, and she smiles, nodding. 

“Of course.” She stretches. “I’m really glad I caught you up here. I was hoping I’d see you again soon.” 

“Were you?” He raises an eyebrow, and she rolls her eyes at him. 

“I don’t say a damn thing I don’t mean.” She retorts. “Maybe I have this reputation as a cold hearted punk, but I have feelings, too.” She sniffs, putting on a haughty expression. Bobby stares for a moment before laughing. She laughs, too, before rolling her eyes again. 

“Alright, tell me something about yourself that you’d never tell a girl you’re trying to impress.” She demands, and he sits up, eyes wide. 

“But I  _ am  _ trying to impress you!” He gasps, and she huffs, shaking her head. 

“Humor me.” 

“I used to sing for a punk band.” 

“Oh?” She’s interested, now, her attention completely focused on him. 

“Paisley Cuddle. Don’t get excited, we weren’t great.” 

“Oh my god.” Her cheeks are flushed, and her eyes the size of saucers. “I know you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drink sounded dangerous, with a bombshell like her hanging on his arm, and a small part of him was screaming desperately for him to hop a train and just go home. Right now, with his head reeling from the one-two punch of pleasure and pain, he needed danger. He needed a strong whisky to take his mind off of it. Even if what ailed him was twining her fingers through his and planting a kiss on his cheek, he needed to see what happened next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which mc calls bobby for a date and chaos ensues...maybe. 
> 
> i don't know what proofreading is, but i've done all i can
> 
> feedback is welcome and much loved <3

“What?” He shakes his head. “There’s no way, I would have remembered you.” He’s frowning, as if trying to put it together. 

“Oh, we never properly met, Bobby.” She laughs softly. “But before we got bigger, we were playing dives and I would duck out after shows to go watch other bands play. Our shows were sometimes ridiculously early.” Her blush deepened, but he tries not to blow it out of proportion in his head. 

“Anyway, I watched you guys play at least a few times.” She ducks her head for a moment. “You look a lot different now.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” He pouts, and she rubs her chin thoughtfully. 

“No, but I think you could still rock some eyeliner and spikes.” She winks at him, and he finds he’s blushing, now. “You have some serious pipes.”

He just shakes his head, struggling to comprehend this. Of course she was on the punk scene, she was literally in a punk rock band. Of course she’d seen him play, but how had he missed her? 

“You know, once you guys disappeared from the scene, I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“I made that much of an impression, huh?” He asked. 

“Change the subject!” She exclaimed, and he laughed. 

“What’s the hardest thing you’ve ever done?” He’s surprised at himself. He never breaks out the big questions on a girl he barely knows, or any girl, really, but there’s just something about MC that makes him want to dive into her world. He wants to know everything about her, where she grew up, how she likes her coffee in the morning, where she wants to be in twenty years, where she wants to be now. 

“Oh, Christ alive.” She blows out a deep breath. “You’re not fucking around, are you?” She bites her lip. 

“You don’t have to answer. I just thought--” 

“It’s alright.” She waves her hand dismissively. “I’ve done a lot of hard things. I mean, a lot. So it’s really hard to pick the absolute hardest. I think it might have been accepting help from our guitarist.” She pauses, scooching herself against the headboard. “We’d only just met. I was out panhandling on some shitty street, I remember I’d been couch surfing for over two years at this point, and I was hungry and exhausted. I definitely looked fucking terrible.” She shudders at the memory. 

“A few people had offered me help, but I’d refused every one of them. I was in a bad state, like, really bad. I was too proud to admit I’d failed, but when he told me to pick up my shit and come along, I felt compelled. And when he figured out I could play the drums, we started up this little band.” She pauses. “And we were both 19, just so you don’t think he was some old creep taking advantage of me.” She purses her lips. Bobby’s face is a study in awe and admiration. 

“You know, I’ve never told anyone outside of the band that story.” She frowns. “I don’t know why I’ve told you, but if you breathe a word of it…” 

“I’ll take it to the grave.” He put his hand on his heart, nodding solemnly. Her stomach growled and broke up the moment. “You need to eat!” He jumped off of the bed, offering his hand to her. 

“Do you mind if I take a shower first?” She asks. 

“Not at all.” He helps her to her feet, and he’s rewarded by her throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Once she’s in the bathroom, he checks his phone. A couple of texts from Jonno, his sister, and some other friends. He sighs as he replies to them, promising to meet for dinner. A huge dinner. MC will probably be well on her way to Edinburgh by then, he thinks, sighing to himself softly. 

Her voice penetrates his thoughts. She’s singing ‘Maybe’ by Janis Joplin and he can’t help himself from standing by the door to listen. 

“Maybe, oh if I could pray, and I try, dear, you might come back home, home to me.” 

Even through the door, her voice is strong and pure. He knows he’s heard her sing before by the firepit, but Janis Joplin is more in her range, and she sounds fantastic. Although, he thinks, it could just be the acoustics of the shower. 

Suddenly, the shower stops, and he rushes away from the door before she can come out and catch him listening in. It takes her a bit longer to come out, but once she does, she has a towel on her head, but other than that she’s fully dressed. 

“Do you need a shower?” She asks, and he shakes his head. 

“I can take one later.” He shrugs, and she sits on the desk chair to pull her boots on. 

“Thank you for everything.” She tells him. “I was starting to get really homesick--” She cuts herself off, and he wonders why. She pulls her hair back into a messy bun. “Breakfast?” She asks, and he nods. He’d pulled clothes on while she’d showered, so he just slips his shoes and coat on. 

“I really like you.” He tells her, and she tilts her head at him. She almost looks startled. 

“I--” Her mouth falls open for a moment before she grins. “I like you, too.” He doesn’t miss the relieved look that flashes across her face. He’s definitely caught off guard by the lapses in her confidence, but he chalks it up to her being wildly out of her element. 

After they eat, her phone rings. 

“Yeah? Alright, I’m on my way.” She hangs up and sighs. “I’ve got to get to the bus.” Sadness flickers in her eyes, but only briefly. “Must get to Edinburgh!” She exclaims, and he just smiles. 

“I’ll drive you.” He offers, and she laughs. 

“Good, because I don’t want to call a cab. Your company is much nicer.” She frowns. “I don’t have time to stop at your room, so if I’ve left anything, just bring it to me later, alright?” 

He nods, and when they get close to where they parked the bus, she makes him stop just out of sight. “I’ll walk the rest of the way.” She gets out, and he puts it in park so he can give her a proper goodbye. She hesitates, flattening her hands on the hood of his rental car. 

“I’ll see you when you get back to London, alright?” He crosses to her, and she throws herself into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. Her arms are strong, and he feels safe in them. He wants to stay in this moment forever, but he knows he can’t keep her for much longer. He lets go, but she stays close, bringing her lips to his. Her kiss is hungry, yearning, and he loses himself in it. When finally they pull apart, she stares at him for a long moment. 

“I’ll see you in London!” She squeezes his hand before shifting her bag on her shoulder and jogging toward the bus. He watches her, and once she crosses the street, she turns and waves at him. He returns her wave, delighted in the grin he can just barely see before she turns and continues jogging. She is exhilarating, and he has to catch his breath before he turns back to his car. 

Several days later, an unknown number pops up on his phone. “Hello?” Bobby answers, and he hears that familiar voice. 

“Bobby? It’s MC!” 

“Are you back in London, then?” He asks, and she laughs.

“Yeah, we just got in. Are you free?” 

“Like right now?” 

“Yeah.” She’s breathless, she sounds excited. 

“Actually…” He turns to the living room, where Gary’s sat watching a footie match. “Yeah, I’m free.” 

“Meet me at Brixton Blend?” 

“Brixton?” Gary catches this and mouths ‘who are you talking to?’ at Bobby. “Yeah, I can be there in 45 minutes.”

“Mm, well don’t rush on my account!” She laughed. “I’ll be upstairs. Do you drink coffee?” 

“Sure. Just cream, no sugar.” He told her. 

“Good to know. I’ll see you soon.” She hung up, and now Gary was on his feet. 

“Was that MC?” He asked, and Bobby opened his mouth, trying to think of a lie, of anyone else to say it was, but he sighed. 

“Yeah.” He frowned. “Are you cross?” 

“Oh, we can talk about that later.” Gary shrugged nonchalantly. “It sounds like you’d better run if you’re catching a train.” He shakes his head. “Brixton.” He mutters, before turning back to the match. 

“Alright.” Bobby sighs. “See you later.” He can’t help the strange sense of dread he feels, the pit in his stomach. He throws a light jacket on and rushes out the door anyway. 

He finds the cafe easily. There’s a mural of David Bowie on a wall outside. He steps inside, his senses assaulted by the smell of coffee. He climbs the stairs quickly, his attention distracted by giant red hearts on a wall, before he spots MC sitting with her back to him, facing a window. She’s got two steaming mugs and a carafe sitting before her on a bar. 

He slides quietly into the seat beside her, and as soon as she realizes it’s him, she throws her arms around his neck. 

“Oh, Bobby, I’m so happy to see you!” She exclaims. He buries his face in her hair, reveling in her closeness, the scent of her. 

“I missed you.” He breathes, and she barely hears it. She hums into his neck, before pulling away and taking a sip of coffee. She pushes a mug toward him. “For you.” 

“Thank you, MC.” He’s reluctant to leave her bubble. He wants to find a way to keep her close to him all the time. “How was Brighton?” 

“Same as always.” She shrugs noncommittally. “I’m glad to be back in London for a change.” 

“Do you usually get homesick?” He asks, and she laughs softly. 

“Never.” Her eyes flash with laughter, and he perks a brow. 

“Funny, I seem to recall you saying you were starting to get homesick.” 

“Oh! Okay, you caught me. But I wasn’t homesick for London.” She’s so cool about it that he doesn’t press the issue anymore. He just revels in his small victory, and her presence. He takes a sip of coffee. 

“Thanks for this,” He said, and she bows as best as she can. 

“It’s nothing, really.” She sits quietly for a time, gazing out the window. Bobby takes that time to study her profile, the way her hair falls carelessly around her collarbone. He’s overcome by a wave of desire, he wants nothing more than to trail his lips from her collarbone to her--

“How have you been, Bobby?” MC asks suddenly, breaking him out of his lusty thoughts. Guilt must be written all over his face, he thinks. 

“Oh, I’ve been good. I’m getting closer to opening my own bakery.” He tells her.  _ Why did I say that? She doesn’t care.  _ He thinks, but her eyes light up.

“That sounds lovely! Where are you thinking of opening it?” 

“I’ve got a few places in mind, I haven’t decided though. Living with Gary has made it easier to save up.” 

“There’s a shop for rent near mine, it’d be perfect.” She’s beaming, full of life. “If you want, we can walk down and take a peek at it once we’ve finished this.” She gestures at the carafe. 

“I’d like that.” He thinks Gary might be a little cross if he decided to start a bakery in Brixton, but he could work that out later. Maybe it wouldn’t be perfect. Maybe he’d open one closer to Gary’s flat. 

They spend some time chatting, and it seems like hardly any time passes before the carafe is empty and she’s jumping to her feet, collecting the empty mugs. He follows her out of the cafe, and she leads him down an alley. “It’s just a shortcut.” She tells him, and he perks an eyebrow but goes with it. She reaches for his hand, and he threads his fingers through hers. Like a puzzle piece. 

She stops short of a building with an empty shop and a for rent sign in the window. Looking through the large windows, he sees that the place is set up with a counter and enough space for a lot of mixers and ovens. It actually is perfect. He turns to her, and she’s just smiling. 

“This would be great, but I’m not sure if I can afford this yet.” 

“Call the number, tell him I sent you. He’ll help you out.” 

“Wait, you know the owner?” 

“I know a lot of people, Bobby,” She says nonchalantly. “Just call him. You don’t have to make a snap decision or anything, but you never know.” She smooths an errant strand of hair from her face. “And I’d be your biggest customer whenever I’m home.” She points across the street. “I live there. Want to see it?” 

There’s no doubt in his mind what they’ll be doing if he says yes, and he doesn’t want to resist her. He just nods, a little stunned. 

“I’m going to warn you, it’s a bit of a tip.” She leads him to her flat, up two flights of stairs. It smells of vanilla and incense, and to him, it looks cozy, and not at all a mess. She waves her arms at the living room, before shrugging. “This is my humble abode.” 

There’s plenty of posters and tapestries from various punk and other rock bands hung on her walls. There’s no television, but there is a rather impressive stereo system in front of her couch, complete with a record player. She notices him eyeing it. 

“Play something.” She points at a shelf filled with records. Bobby flicked through her collection reverently, eventually settling on Sandinista! By the Clash. He picked a disc from it at random, and handed it over to MC so she could put it on the player. 

She dropped the needle and after a few seconds of vinyl crackling, Police On My Back began playing. A grin split her face as she looked him over. 

“Good choice.” As the song went on, he recognized it as the song she’d been singing by the firepit. 

_ I’ve been running Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday Sunday…  _

“Do you want anything to drink?” She asked him just before he could start over analyzing the lyrics. “Water, juice, beer?” She tugged him by the elbow to her kitchen when he didn’t respond immediately. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” He shakes himself, chewing his lip. “Water would be lovely.” 

MC pulls a pitcher from her refrigerator to pour him a glass. She grabs a can for herself.

“Is that tomato juice?” Bobby asks, and she laughs sheepishly. 

“Yeah. I like the taste.” 

“I’m not judging!” He shakes his head, before taking a drink. “I’ve just never seen anyone drink it like that.” 

“It’s really good for you.” She wrinkles her nose. “And it helps me to trick myself into not drinking alcohol.” She mentions in an offhand way. 

“Wait, have you quit drinking?” He asks, surprise evident in his voice. 

“Well, I’m at least taking a break from it.” She finishes the can in a gulp. “It was starting to take a toll on me.” 

“Are you alright?” He asks, and she just laughs softly. 

“Of course I am.” She reaches out to caress his cheek, and she almost seems shy. “It was just causing anxiety and overthinking, that’s all. It’s not really new.” Her lips are almost on his, and he wants to ask what she was overthinking, but he can’t stop thinking about kissing her. She bridges the gap, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his. 

He can’t believe she’s kissing him, he can’t believe she’s in his arms. All he’s done for the past few days is daydream about the morning they shared in a hotel room in Glasgow, and now she’s in his arms again. 

“Come on.” She breathes. It’s late afternoon, and the sun is setting already. She takes his hand and pulls him to her room. Even though the room is dim, he sees her bed set up next to a low window. Her pillows sit so that when she wakes up, the first thing she can see is the outside world. She flips a switch and fairy lights illuminate her bed. There’s a large suitcase on the floor. 

“I haven’t unpacked yet. I almost don’t want to.” She tells him, before leaning in and kissing him again. She pulls him onto her bed so that he lands gently on top of her. He finds himself between her legs, her thighs squeezing his hips. When she pulls away for air, he takes that opportunity to kiss her neck. A moan falls from her lips, and he pulls away to check her expression. She’s looking up at him through half lidded eyes. 

“What do you want?” He asks, trying to be seductive. He can’t really pull off a sultry tone, but MC, amazingly, doesn’t seem to mind. 

“You.” She, on the other hand, has mastered that sultry tone. He feels his dick twitch at that one word, and a part of him wonders if all he feels for her is lust. The larger part knows that isn’t true. 

“I think I can grant that wish.” He breathes, pulling at her shirt. She moves so that he can pull it all the way off, and move on to the clasp of her bra. She looks surprised when he unhooks it with one smooth motion. Bobby bites his lip as he takes her topless form in. “God, you’re magnificent.”

“God, that is such a line.” She returns, and he fastens his mouth to one of her nipples. She cries out softly, surprised again at how his touch awakens her. Attention to her breasts had never done anything for her before, but his teeth worrying her nipple sent shockwaves through her body. 

“Maybe it is a line,” he breathes against her breast. “But it’s true.” She pushes his head down, and he kisses down the length of her stomach, reveling in the fact that her body was trembling beneath him as he got to her jeans. He looked up to catch her gaze, and she nodded fervently. Quicker than he thought possible, he had her jeans undone and falling around her ankles, and her panties soon to follow. 

He planted hot kisses from hip to hip, teasing her by withholding what they both wanted him to do. She reached down, desperately trying to guide him, but he stopped to push her hand away. 

“Bobby, please.” She begged, and he just licked his lips at her. 

“Be patient, lass.” He returned his attention to her thighs, letting his tongue flick out to the warm skin. He nipped at her inner thighs, until she was pleading with her body and her words for sweet relief. “Oh, alright,” he said, acquiescing by rubbing his thumb over her clit. Her hips bucked involuntarily, and he watched her hands ball into the sheets. He replaced his thumb with his tongue, glancing up at her to try and catch her expression so that he could adjust. Her breathing quickened, and her hips writhed ever so slightly.

As he sped up his tongue and prayed that he wouldn’t get a cramp, she moaned, carding her fingers through his dreads. Her hips kept raising as though trying to give him better access. He plunged a couple fingers into her, finding that she was already slick. She cried out softly as her muscles clamped around his fingers. He guided her through her orgasm as best he could until she was pushing his head away and sliding away from him to catch her breath and recover. 

“Alright, MC?” He asks, and she holds up a finger before beckoning him to her. 

“That’s never happened before.” She mumbles, and he frowns. 

“No one’s ever given you an orgasm?” He’s a little shocked, and she catches herself giggling. 

“Not that fast, anyway!” She tells him. “I--you’re really good at that. Where’d you learn?” 

“I’m not going to let you steal my secrets!” He retorts, and she pouts. “I just try to read your body language and adjust to it.” He reaches down to squeeze her thigh, and she pulls him back on top of her. 

“I still want you,” she breathes, and yet again, his dick twitches at her words. He’s never been around someone who made him so hot in his life. He tries to stay cool, but he’s lost for words, and she’s tugging at his clothes, her full lips pouting at him. 

“Are you sure?” He asks, partially for consent, partially because he can’t believe she wants  _ him _ .

“God, Bobby, of course I’m sure.” She huffs, before tugging at his shirt again. She pauses, frowning. “Don’t you want me?” 

This sends him over the edge, and before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s standing naked before her, and she’s pressing a condom into his hand. 

“Think you can manage it yourself, this time?” She teases him, and he just grins as he rips it open, his hands only trembling a little bit this time, and the next thing he knows he’s buried deep inside of her. She muffled her moans by burying her face into his throat, alternating between kisses and light nibbling. He can feel her hands on his back, pushing as though to encourage him to pick up the pace. 

He indulges her, but he knows he can’t possibly last much longer at this pace. She just feels too good, and he’s so out of practice. He slows to a near stop when he gets too close, and MC pouts up at him. He kisses her pouting lips, running his fingers through her hair tenderly, thrusting into her slow but rhythmically. He reaches down between them to rub his thumb on her clit again. She gasps, pulling his face to hers again, kissing him hard as she presses her body as close to his as she can. 

Bobby doesn’t want this to end, he wants to stay in this moment, this bubble, for the rest of his life. MC’s mewls of pleasure, hot against his cheek, brought him back to earth. The motion of his hips and thumb combined were causing tremors throughout her body. He could feel her shaking beneath him as she begged him softly not to stop. 

He bit his lip as he worked hard to satisfy her, and he was shortly rewarded by her crying out sharply before pulling his hand away. He sighed softly as he followed her to his own release, a soft grunt escaping his lips as he collapsed atop her. She kneaded his back as she caught her breath, and he found the strength to roll off of her. 

When she didn’t move, he tilted his gaze to her. 

“I can leave if you want to be--” 

“No, stay.” Her voice was low, breathy, and she reached over to lay her hand on his chest. “I just can’t move right now.” She laughed softly, and he covered her hand with his. 

“That good, huh?” He teased, and she huffed. 

“Now don’t be getting an ego about it.” She retorted, before rolling over to face him, whimpering just barely loud enough for him to hear. He perked an eyebrow, but she just buried her face in his chest. 

“I’ve never had an ego in my life!” He protested, and she just laughed harder. 

“I find that hard to believe.” She yawns. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I’m sure your roommate is worried about you.” She tells him. Bobby shakes his head. 

“Nah. He’ll be fine. He’s probably happy I’m out living my life for a change, rather than moping--” Bobby cuts himself off. Way to make yourself sound utterly pathetic, he thinks. But MC is just smiling slyly. 

“Damn. Who  _ was  _ she?” She asks. “And how will I ever live up to her greatness?” 

Bobby pushes away, frowning as he gets up to clean himself up. In a flash, MC is sitting bolt upright, waiting for him to come back, her hand on her heart as she clutches the duvet to her chest. He pulls on his underwear, and she slides to the edge of the bed, reaching out for him. 

“I’m really sorry, that was a shit thing to say.” She tells him, and he just sighs heavily, shrugging lightly. “Are you just--gonna leave?” She asks, and even though he looks like he wants to run, he sits beside her on the bed. 

“No, it’s just...she wasn’t a bad person, she just did some really careless things. Things that hurt me so badly I’m not sure how I can ever trust again.” He shivers, and she throws her arms around him. 

“Well, don’t pin that on me.” She pouted. “I might do some shitty things, too, but I’ll at least be honest about them.” 

“How can I pin it on you? I barely know you, MC.” He tells her, and a faint smile lights on her lips. 

“Oh, people project onto me all the time, Bobby, like you would not believe.” She wrinkles her nose, pulling back to look at him. “Come on.” She gets up, pulling some clothes on haphazardly. “Let’s go have a drink and forget about this.” She extends her hand, and he takes it, getting dressed in a hurry and following her dizzily to her favorite bar.

A drink sounded dangerous, with a bombshell like her hanging on his arm, and a small part of him was screaming desperately for him to hop a train and just go home. Right now, with his head reeling from the one-two punch of pleasure and pain, he needed danger. He needed a strong whisky to take his mind off of it. Even if what ailed him was twining her fingers through his and planting a kiss on his cheek, he needed to see what happened next. 

The bar was decorated with Christmas lights hanging from the ceilings and walls, and it smelled faintly musty. The bar itself was made of heavy, dark wood, and definitely looked as though it could withstand an apocalypse. The juxtaposition of Christmas lights, cheery and bright against the dark, dive atmosphere of the bar immediately cheered him up. 

“What’ll you have?” The bartender asked him. He ordered a whisky, neat, and MC flicked impressed eyes over him. Her admiration seemed to grow when he took a hearty sip with a straight face as she pulled at a pint. 

“I’m a simple girl.” She shrugged it off, leading him to a table in a dimly lit corner. She sat with her knees touching his underneath it. “So, tell me.” She didn’t miss the anxious look that crossed his face. “Are you cross with me?” 

He sighed, staring into his drink for a long moment before responding. “No, it’s not like you knew that would upset me.” He chews on his lip thoughtfully. “It’s just, I don’t want the reminder. I’ve moved on, so we don’t have to talk about my past.” 

“It’s important in a way,” She says, flicking her eyes up at him from over her pint. “If I were to say, pursue something serious, I’d like to know what your deal breakers are.” 

“Do you need my whole love history to know those things?” He’s frowning, even if his heart is thundering away at the implication of her pursuing a relationship with him. He’s trying to keep his cool, as always. 

“That’s a fair point, but…” She purses her lips. “I’m just saying that maybe you don’t want to talk about it, and that’s fine. But if you ever do, or I do something horrible and you need to tell me off, that’s fine, too.” 

“So what are you saying about...pursuing something serious?” His eyes are a little wider than usual, and she tenses up immediately. 

“Oh my days. That would be such a bad idea for both of us.” She waves her hand dismissively before downing the rest of her pint and flouncing to the bar for another.

“I thought you’d quit drinking.” He teases her when she sits back down. She directs a scandalized look at her pint. 

“Wow, I forgot all about that.” She laughs heartily, bent over the table. “Are you the bad influence, or am I?” She asks when she finally catches her breath. 

“What were we talking about before?” Maybe it’s a mistake to keep going after those answers, but he can’t stop himself. He needs to know. 

Her eyes darken and she shakes her head. “No. It’s a bad idea.” Even though she’s still shaking her head, her voice wavers and she refuses to make eye contact. 

“Why? What do you think is gonna happen?” He asks, folding his arms on the table. MC takes a long drink of her beer before staring into the amber liquid. 

“That same thing that always does.” She sighs heavily. “I really--” She hesitates, frowning. She shakes her head. Again. “It’ll go really well for a time, then I’ll leave for tour. Once I’m gone for months, I’ll take to drink and you’ll take to cheating because you’re lonely with me gone all the time--” 

“Do you really think that about me?” He asks suddenly, and almost stern look creasing his forehead. She starts, looking at him almost as though seeing him clearly for the first time. She blows out a long breath of air. 

“It’s just that it’s happened so many times to me that it’s becoming a pattern. Every man says he’s different, he would never do that to you.” She scoffs and stares at the front door. “But then they go and fuck someone else in your bed and you only find out because your neighbors like you more than him.” 

Bobby flattens his lips together, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can’t really show you I’m not like that if you won’t let me.” He tells her, shaking his head slowly. “So maybe I should go.” He stands to leave, but she lays her hand on his arm to stop him. 

“Stay.” There’s something firm yet pleading in her voice, and he’s compelled to sit back down. He sighs softly. “Let’s talk about something else.” She slumps over her drink, and for a moment, he wonders what exactly she’s thinking. She’s nearly impossible to read. “Okay, so this has been eating away at me.” MC squirms in her seat just enough to look uncomfortable. “How did you and Gary meet?” 

Bobby looks stunned by the question. He was expecting something bigger, not something this innocent. He perks a brow as he thinks it over, remembering. “I came down here for a workshop one summer, years ago, and we met out at a pub. I cracked a really bad joke, and he loved it, and we’ve been friends ever since.” He shrugged. 

“I believe Lottie would call that fate.” MC lifts her chin and looks down her nose at him, trying her hardest to look pretentious. Bobby stifles a laugh behind his hand. She really is dangerous, he thinks. Just like a heavily alcoholic drink hidden behind luscious fruit flavors. Easily drank, but would have him on his ass in an instant. “Did you ever call Frank?” She asks, and for a moment, he’s reeling, trying to figure out who she’s talking about. It clicks, and he smiles slowly. 

“Actually, yeah, and he made me an offer that would be foolish to pass up.” 

“Did he really? So when can I come in for my morning pastries?” She teases, and he laughs softly, almost embarrassed. 

“Not till March.” 

“March?” She looks scandalized. “How is it going to take three months?” 

“Well, there’s loads to do. Boring, tedious things, but all necessary for me to make a little magic. We’ve got to get all the equipment, the menus, but you don’t want to hear about that.” But from the smile and her glowing cheeks, he wonders if she’s really interested in this bit of his life. 

“I suppose it’s perfect timing, really.” She smiles slyly. “I’ll be leaving on tour again by the end of the month, but I return in March.” 

“Where to this time?” 

“All over Europe, so thankfully, no flying this time.” She sighs. “That’s the worst part of touring in the states.” She grimaces. “I don’t mind flying, really, but there’s a reason there’s so many comedy routines about it. Plus, they lost my favorite jacket somehow. Just the jackets.” She scowls. 

“How do they lose  _ just  _ a jacket? Unless…” the realization dawns on him and his scowl almost matches hers, but his features make him look more disappointed than angry. 

“Definitely someone stole it. And it was mint, mate. Covered in all these patches. I’m honestly still fuming about it.” She downs the rest of her pint and slammed the glass down. Her phone pings from somewhere in her pocket. She wrinkles her nose as she pulls it out to read the text. “Lottie’s begging me to come save her from some creeps at a bar in…” She frowns at the text. “Camberwell.” 

“That sounds important.” He tells her. 

“It’s suspicious.” MC narrows her eyes. “You’ve met Lottie, yeah? She can definitely hold her own. Do you fancy coming along with me?” 

“Well, if you think it’s some sort of trap…” 

“Undoubtedly, it is!” MC exclaims. “So we should definitely hop a bus and get over there.” She checks the time. “How is it already after ten?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we return to our regularly scheduled slow burn pining in the next episo--chapter. stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally meets his eyes, and he’s knocked off his feet by the sudden vulnerability he sees in her. “You’re right, but I didn’t want to hear it from you when you were drunk.” She pushes away, moving off to her bathroom. She turns back to him. “You should go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should note, i describe a panic attack in incredibly vague form in this chapter. i have some form of an ending in mind, but that could change, and so could the path these crazy kids take to get there.

Bobby wants to say something cheesy about how time flies when you’re having fun, but he’s caught so off guard by how much time actually has gone by. He’s still contemplating it when she grabs him by the elbow and drags him to the station. MC takes the time to punch out a response to Lottie while they wait for transit. 

Once they’ve boarded the bus, Bobby turns to her. “Don’t you ever take Uber or--” 

“I mean, yeah, but I’m not made of paper.” She tells him. “Drummers don’t make nearly as much as you might think, love.” 

“Where are you from?” He asks suddenly, and she cringes and shakes her head. That term of endearment had not only slipped out easily without warning, but was a dead giveaway. 

“Leeds.” 

“Really?” He perks a brow at her. “You’re not nearly friendly enough to--” 

“Oy.” She scowled at him. “I ran away from home when I was 15. Hopped a train to London and never looked back. And that is all I want to say about it.” She turned away from him, her arms folded across her chest. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. “I’ve earned the right to be how I am. Trust me.” 

They spend the rest of the ride in silence. Bobby mulls over all the ways he’s definitely mucked this up already. Her walls are sky high and he has no chance of scaling them. But she pulls the cord at their stop and takes his hand in hers, tugging him along to the bar Lottie proclaimed to need saving from. 

The bar was dark stained wood, a brass railing on the front of it. There were beer taps all along the front and back of the bar, and the liquor selection looked rather immense. MC immediately spotted Lottie sitting at a table, surrounded by men Bobby hadn’t seen before. He gave MC a querying look, and she put a finger to her lips and led him to the bar, just within earshot of her friend. 

The conversation was definitely a little strange, Bobby thought, but he couldn’t get a good read on what was happening. MC put a hand on his elbow. “Just stay here, and act normal. Or, well, you know what I meant.” She winks at him, and he orders a drink as she heads to sit at Lottie’s table. 

“Oy, Lotts, what’re you up to?” She asked in a jovial tone. 

“Sorry, boys, but my wife is here! Clear out!” Lottie exclaimed, and Bobby couldn’t resist the grin that spread across his face. He’d seen that trick before, but he was a master at reading body language and thus knowing when to back off, so it had never been used on him. After the boys cleared out, he watched Lottie lean in out of the corner of his eye. 

“A little birdie told me you engaged in some extracurricular activities today…” Lottie was grinning, he could hear it in her voice as he turned back to the bartender. 

“So you mean your tea leaves, yeah?” MC asked, and Lottie laughed. 

“Yeah, sure.” Lottie scanned the bar, and for a long moment, Bobby could swear he felt her eyes bore into the back of his head. “You dragged him along, didn’t you?” Her voice is a bit louder, as though she intends for him to hear her. 

“Ugh, nothing gets past you.” MC turns and calls to him. “Bobby, our cover’s blown.” With a heavy sigh, Bobby takes his whisky and parks next to MC. 

“Ha! I knew it!” Lottie exclaims triumphantly. MC rolls her eyes. 

“Gary told you, didn’t he?” She asks, and Lottie looks scandalized. 

“How would you know that?” 

MC glances at Bobby, and realization dawns on Lottie. 

“Oh.” Lottie curls her lip. “I honestly forgot they were roommates.” She shrugs, and MC tosses her head.

“No, you didn’t.” 

Lottie turns to Bobby. “You’re awfully quiet.” 

“I just figured I’d let you two catch up.” He quips, and Lottie throws her head back in laughter. He looks to MC helplessly, he’s not used to being lost for words. 

“He’s funny, I’ll give him that.” Lottie tells MC. “Gaz isn’t too happy you’re going for him, though.” Lottie tries to look stern, but a smile is slowly turning the corners of her dark lips up. 

“Cannot imagine why that would be.” MC rolls her eyes. “I honestly don’t understand why he’s investing so much time worrying about us. He should be worrying about you, ya firecracker.” There’s a mischievous light in her eyes as she grins at Lottie. “Just say the word and I’ll introduce you to one of my hottest musician friends.” 

“Oh, shut it, Mac.” Lottie rolls her eyes. MC stands quickly and rushes to the bar to order a drink. Lottie leans in. “You ought to be careful.” She whispers, and Bobby frowns, confusion written all over his face. “With her, I mean, she’s been through a lot--and I mean a _ lot. _ ”

“I’ve started to gather that.” 

“If you hurt her, I’ll find you and--” she leans back and grins as MC sits back down, armed with a pint of beer. 

“Haven’t I told you to stop calling me Mac?” MC is glowering, and Bobby knows he doesn’t ever want to be on her bad side. Lottie is made of a lot stronger stuff than he is. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. 

“Mac is just easier to say, and you always call me Lotts, so…” Lottie rolls her eyes. “Get over it.” 

“Only because I adore you.” MC retorts sarcastically. 

Bobby finds himself engaging in their banter once he’s a few drinks closer to completely black out drunk, but at the end of the night, he’s not sure what to do. He stands with MC on the sidewalk in front of the bar after having said goodnight to Lottie. 

“I should go home.” He mumbled, but when he tries to walk, he stumbles. MC catches him around the waist, shaking her head. 

“Nope. I’ve called a ride, you’re staying at mine. I don’t trust that you’ll get home safely in this state.” 

“MC, I…” He’s clinging to her to stay upright, and he knows in this moment, he looks fairly ridiculous, but he’s with minimal inhibitions and of course, there’s no better way to confess one’s undying love. “I’m falling for you.” 

Her eyes go wide with shock, but she shakes her head again. “Don’t do that.” She returns, once the slight panic has settled in around her ribcage. “You’re drunk, and that’s our car.” She leads him to a waiting car, and they settle in the backseat. 

“But it’s true.” 

“Bobby.” Her voice is calm, patient. “You’re not even going to remember this in the morning. Please, don’t do this.” She strokes his arm gently, and even though she keeps telling him to please be quiet, her heart is racing. How can he already be falling for her? She knows she’s bad for him, she would only ruin his life, and yet she finds herself drawn to him. Maybe she’s even falling for him, a little bit, too. She squeezes his hand and tries to banish the thought as they stop in front of her building. 

“Come on, lush.” She tugs him out of the car, and he’s half asleep as she drags him up the stairs. As soon as he’s in her flat, he moves to hug her. She sighs as she relents, folding into his arms effortlessly. It feels right, but she’s pensive. MC drags herself away, making him sit on her couch. She hustles off to the kitchen, bringing him a huge glass of water. “Drink this, and then you can go to bed. Oh, and this.” She hands him a small shot of something, and he grimaced. 

“No more alcohol.” He groans. 

“It’s not. Just trust me, unless you like hangovers.” She smiled, and he perked a brow but did as she asked. 

“Ugh.” He groaned again as he downed the weird shot. “Why are you so sweet to me?” He asks suddenly, and she sits down beside him, sighing to herself. 

“Because, Bobby, I like you.” She holds her hands out as though to stop him. “Don’t be getting too excited, because for one, I doubt you’ll even remember this in the morning.” 

“I’ll remember everything!” He retorts stubbornly, and she just shakes her head and smiles. 

“If you say so.” She cups his cheek tenderly, her expression unreadable. “For two, it’s a bad idea for you to pursue me. I--I always think it’ll work, but I’m never going to change.” She turns away from him, her hands folded in her lap. “Even though I want to.” Her voice is small, and he just barely hears her, before she’s leaping to her feet. 

“Come on, lush, you need to sleep!” She exclaims, and he grumbles something under his breath. She ignores him.

“I’m not a lush.” He protests before mumbling something about being pretty lush, though, but she’s already halfway into her pajamas by the time he follows her to bed. He moves to just crawl into her bed, fully clothed, shoes still on, but she leaps forward, shoving him back to his feet. 

“At least take your damn shoes off!” She tugs at his jacket, and he gently pushes her hands away so he can undress himself. Even if he’s half awake and just wants to sleep, now, he wants to respect her home, as well. Once he’s finally in his underwear, she lets him crawl into her bed. He moves to spoon her, but she makes him turn over. 

“Big spoon?” He mumbles, and she nods into his warm back, planting a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“There’s a bucket next to you if you should need it.” She tells him, and he hopes he doesn’t. The last thing he wants to do is wake her with the sounds of his retching. He’s asleep in an instant, and she’s left contemplating her own feelings, reeling from his confession. 

“We’ll see how you feel in the morning.” She whispered into his back before finally dozing off. 

\--

Bobby woke with a start to find that he was not in his own bed, but that he was also alone in bed. Where was he? He turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He’d drank a lot the night before, without meaning to, but he felt fine. There was a slight trace of a headache, but nothing debilitating. How was that possible? And whose bed was this? He sat up, and suddenly remembered that this was MC’s bed, but where was she? 

He heard singing coming from her kitchen. He threw his t-shirt on and wandered out to find her cooking up a storm. 

“What’s cooking?” He asked, and she spun on him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Dippy eggs and toast.” She yawned. “I hope you like that.” 

“Um.” His mouth fell slightly open, not just at the fact she was cooking one of his favorites, but that she was utterly stunning in the mornings. Really, all the time, but now especially. 

“I can make something else.” She shrugged. “I’m just a little limited, I haven’t done my shopping yet.” 

“No, that’s perfect.” He’s smiling, and she seems to sag in relief. 

“Okay. Good. There’s coffee, and orange juice if you’d like. How are you feeling?” 

“Surprisingly, good. No hangover.” 

“You’re welcome.” She grins at him, and he frowns slightly. “Oh, you don’t remember anything, do you?” Disappointment flashes over her face briefly, but she masks it quickly. 

“I…” he struggles to pull up any memories of the previous night, but the last thing he recalls is saying goodbye to Lottie after downing a shot with her. “I guess not.” 

“Oh.” She turns away to flip an egg. The disappointment is clear in her tone, and as he goes to pour himself a mug of coffee, he can’t help himself. 

“What did I say?” He asks, but she ignores him, focusing instead on breakfast. He sighs to himself, sitting at her table to wait patiently. She sets the plate down in front of him before getting her own. She practically inhales her breakfast, sitting back once she’s done to study him. 

“If you don’t remember, it doesn’t matter.” Her voice was icy, and he’s suddenly nervous, racking his brain to try and remember what he’d said last night. 

“How did we get here last night?” 

“A cab.” She replies curtly. He’s still trying to remember, frustrated that he’s coming up short. If she’s acting this cold, it had to have been important. 

“MC, I did something stupid, didn’t I?” He asks, but she just gets up to put her plate in the sink. 

“Maybe you should go.” She tells him, but he catches her by her arms, spinning her to look at him. “It’s nothing.” 

“That’s obviously not true.” 

She finally meets his eyes, and he’s knocked off his feet by the sudden vulnerability he sees in her. “You’re right, but I didn’t want to hear it from you when you were drunk.” She pushes away, moving off to her bathroom. She turns back to him. “You should go.” 

He’s stunned, he doesn’t know what he did or said to make her act this way. 

“MC? Thanks for breakfast. And--all of this. I--” he hesitates, and she steps back toward him. “I don’t want to leave it like this. I really like you.” He blows out a long breath, and she relents, moving back to draw him into a hug. 

“You really should go.” She tells him, and he sighs against her. “Before you do anything you’ll regret.” 

He pulls back. “I couldn’t regret any of this.” She catches that same vulnerability in his eyes, and she feels naked for a moment, like they’re both baring a bit of their soul to the other. As suddenly as it appeared, it’s gone, and the walls are back up. She shakes her head slowly. 

“Go.” She pushes him lightly, and he goes off to get dressed. They stand staring at each other for a long moment, longer than they should, before he turns for the door. “I’ll see you again.” Is all she says, and he replies “Hopefully soon.” 

“We’ll see.” She breathes once the door is closed and he’s gone. 

\--

Corie had just happened. One of his friends had set him up on a blind date, and the next thing he knew, he’d fallen into a relationship by June. He hadn’t seen MC since the morning after the night he’d forgotten, and he still couldn’t remember just what he’d said to her. She’d told him to move on, so begrudgingly, he had. 

Six months on, and he still hadn’t introduced Corie to his friends. Gary asked about her constantly, she seemed good for Bobby, but what he didn’t know was that the only girl Bobby thought about daily was MC. 

Then, he got a phone call. “Your sister is sick, she needs you.” 

The bakery would be fine without him. Gary offered to fill in when he wasn’t busy with work. He left, and told Gary “I don’t know when I’ll be back.” 

For the first week, Bobby divided his time between home and the hospital, where his sister lay in and out of consciousness. He held her hand and prayed, he spoke to her constantly, and he talked about MC more than he spoke of Corie. The girl he was actually dating. 

After another week, he decided to get a hotel room. His sister was getting better, and the house was just too crowded. Gary called him, and he smiled to hear a familiar voice. “How’s things back home?” He asked. 

“Not the same without you. How’re you holding up?” 

“Oh, I’ve been better, can’t lie.” Bobby sighed. 

“So, I may have a surprise for you.” Gary was grinning over the phone, and Bobby perked a brow. 

“Oh?” 

“A bunch of us are coming to Glasgow, we’re treating you to the fanciest dinner tomorrow night.” 

“When do you get in?” 

“We’re coming tonight, but not until late. We’ve blocked off some rooms next to yours.”

“How’d you manage that?” Bobby asked incredulously. “Did I tell you where I’m staying?” 

“Course you did.” Gary laughs. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Bobby found himself wondering who would all show up. Probably just Gary, Rahim, and Noah. Jonno was sure to have an invite, as well as other friends of his who still lived in Glasgow. 

Bobby decided not to think too much, but in the morning, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of MC’s trademark curly hair in the hallway as he went to get breakfast. 

Gary had dragged Lottie along with him, who in turn had dragged Chelsea and MC, miraculously. “Come on, Chelsea’s going, and I think it’d really cheer him up to see you, MC. It’s been so long.” Lottie had begged. MC sighed, and Lottie rolled her eyes. “I’ve already got you a room, and I’ll buy you dinner to make up for it.” 

“It’s not that.” She’d frowned into the mirror before turning to Lottie. “I’ll go. I’m just--I’m feeling weirdly apprehensive.” 

“We can read your tea leaves.” 

“No, this is something I’d rather not know. I--I need to chat with Chelsea before we leave, though.” She’d left the flat and instantly gone to Chelsea’s, warning her with a phone call. 

She found herself sitting on Chelsea’s couch cupping a coffee in her hands. Chelsea was a ball of anxious energy, but she sat across from MC, questions written on her face. 

“What is it, MC? Come on, spill.” 

“It’s Bobby.” She’s frowning, her heartbeat palpable in her chest. 

“Of course it is.” Chelsea’s smiling sympathetically. She’s far more perceptive than any of them give her credit for, MC thinks. 

“I’m…” MC struggles with the words, setting the coffee on a coaster and wringing her hands. “I’m in love with him.” 

“What?!” Chelsea leaps to her feet, her hands fly to her mouth as she exclaims. “Babe! That’s huge! Have you talked to him?” 

“Not in the last six months…” She trails off, biting her lip. “Ever since our last album dropped, it’s been nonstop--I haven’t had time. I’m sure he’s moved on.”  _ I told him to, _ she thinks bitterly. 

“Maybe he hasn’t.” Chelsea pouts for a moment, settling back in beside her. “You’ve got to tell him.”

“Well, I’ve got the perfect opportunity to, don’t I?” MC smiles wryly, and Chelsea squeals in delight. “You cannot tell a soul. I know you’ll want to, but please, Chels, you’re the only one I’ve told.” 

“Your secret is safe with me, babe!” She pulls MC into a hug. 

\--

MC walks in with Chelsea and Lottie, they’d driven separately from Gary so as to have some girl time. MC had seen Gary more in the last six months than she’d seen Bobby, which was strange to her. They’d always seemed like a package deal. Maybe he’d been busy with the bakery. She’d been too busy to stop by, even though it was right across from her flat and she’d seen the signs go up. She hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of Bobby, however, as she’d been whisked away on extra tour dates. So many extra tour dates. 

“Oy, Lottie, I haven’t told you yet.” Gary grinned, turning to catch MC’s eye, looking too smug. “Bobby’s got a girlfriend. She’s coming tonight, we’ll all get to meet her.” 

Chelsea stifled a gasp and turns to MC, who she can see is stunned. 

The words rattled around in MC’shead, fell through a hole in the ceiling and lingered in her heart. She felt like she was drowning, and though she tried desperately to keep her face from falling, her delicate composure from cracking, she couldn’t. She rose to her feet. 

_ Bobby’s got a girlfriend. Bobby’s got a girlfriend. Bobby’s got a girlfriend.  _

It shouldn’t matter to her. She hadn’t really clarified her feelings for him. But she ignored the silverware that clattered to the floor, she turned and tried to keep herself from running as the atmosphere of the room grew to be too much for her. The air felt heavy as she power walked to the double doors. 

“MC, where are you going?” Chelsea called after her. MC couldn’t speak. It felt as though all the lights were going off as she walked under them. Her world was going black, and she needed to escape. She knew that Bobby and his date would be there soon, and she would have to face up with feelings that were far deeper than she’d ever intended them to be. She couldn’t do it, she needed a drink, she needed to be far away from this restaurant that was far too nice for the likes of her, anyway. 

She brushed past Bobby on his way in, and even as he called her name, she didn’t turn, lest her already thin resolve snap in two. She just shook her head, her breath coming in gasps. 

“MC, wait!” Bobby called after her, but she’d already broken into a dead sprint. Any moment, the tears were going to start falling. Any moment, all the control she’d held tightly to was going to disappear. She couldn’t let him see her this way. No, he had a girlfriend. 

Bobby stood in the doorway, watching her go helplessly, feeling lost. She was too fast, too far gone, he couldn’t even see her now. He waited for a long time before turning and entering the restaurant resignedly. 

“Where is she?” Gary leapt to his feet, looking around theatrically. 

“MC? I saw her sprint awa--” 

“No, your girlfriend!” Gary clarified. Bobby winced. 

“I asked her to stay back in London. I felt like it was already too emotionally charged, and we haven’t been dating long enough for that.” He shrugged, when in reality, he just didn’t want to admit that the house of cards he’d stacked so carefully with their relationship was on the verge of falling in around him. And it wasn’t because of her wandering eyes, this time, it was because he was, and had been, in love with someone else. 

Someone who had told him to move on. Someone who had rushed by him looking like she was on the verge of a panic attack. 

“Damn shame, Bobs.” Gary sighed, glancing at Chelsea, then Lottie, who was watching Bobby like a hawk. 

  
  


MC sat on the icy banks of a nearby river, sobbing brokenly into her hands. She’d never been the type for overly dramatic displays, but her heart felt like it was about to explode, and she could barely breathe. She was drowning in her sea of tears, grief and frustration burning her from the inside out. 

Her breath still came in gasps, and as she hyperventilated, she somehow remembered her grounding exercises. She ran her fingers over the icy blades of grass, trying to draw in a deep breath.  _ The sun is setting, I’m sitting by a river, it’s almost dark, it’s cold as fuck, I’m not cold, which is weird, there’s grass, a path behind me somewhere, I’m not sure how I got here.  _

After a while, she started to calm down, and she heard her phone ping from somewhere inside her jacket’s pocket, but she ignored it. Her head was still swimming, and she’d probably imagined it, anyway. It began ringing, and she finally pulled it out to check. Bobby’s name flashed on the screen, and she yelped and reflexively threw her phone in the river. 

This set her off into another spell of panic, hyperventilating and sobbing. She went over her surroundings in her head again, this time tracing shapes along her thighs with her fingers. She finally realized what she’d done, and after contemplating whether or not to throw herself into the river after it, and ultimately deciding against it, she rose to her feet. 

“Shit.” She muttered. “How am I supposed to get home, now?” She grumbled to herself. As if finding out at a dinner that was meant to cheer up Bobby, who she just so happened to be in love with, had moved on wasn’t enough, she’d gone and added insult to her injury. She riffled through the cash in her wallet. Her card key was tucked safely away, so at least she had that. A cab to a bar would have to do, and in the morning, she could get a replacement phone. 

She sat for a while longer, staring out into the blackening sky. Luckily for her, it was too cold for anyone to be out for an evening stroll, and she was alone with her complicated feelings. She didn’t want to sort them. 

MC picked herself up and dusted herself off as best she could, finding her way to the nearest road. Miraculously, a taxi sat on the side of the road, and she flagged him down. Her makeup was definitely long gone, and she was grateful she was unrecognizable when she wasn’t behind a drum kit. 

“Where to?” The driver asked. 

“Anywhere I can get a stiff drink.” She told the driver listlessly. He nodded and took off. She definitely looked as though she needed it. Eyeliner ran down the trail her tears had taken down her face, her coat and dress were both damp from the melting ice. She sighed. “I’m sorry I’m making a mess. I threw my phone in the river, but if you give me your card, I’ll call you later to sort it out.” 

“They’re leather seats, lass, don’t worry yer head about it.” 

MC started at his Scottish accent. The vice grip on her heart tightened, and it was all she could do not to burst into tears. No one had ever affected her this way, and she didn’t know what to do with this feeling. She wanted to sort herself out so she could be happy that he’d found someone, but yet, she was devastated. She buried her face in her hands, reminding herself that she was in Glasgow, and therefore everyone sounded a little bit like Bobby. 

_ Stop getting worked up over nothing. _

“Are ye alright, lass?” He asked, and she bit her lip. 

“I’m not, not now, but I will be.” She answered. 

“He’s no’ worth your time.” The driver nods knowingly, and she shakes her head, trying hard to laugh it off. 

“It’s a lot more complicated than that. I’ve--” She looks out the window. “Oh, you don’t want to hear my whole sob story.” 

“Try me.” 

“I--well, I’m no good for him, so I told him to just move on...and he did. So why am I devastated?” 

“Because you’re in love with him.” 

“Yeah.” She holds fast to the window. “I am.” 

“So tell him.” 

“But he’s got a girlfriend.” She presses her forehead to the window. 

“Then tell him sooner rather than later. He’ll be kicking himself for missing out on a rocket like you, lass.” The driver stops in front of a bar. “Take my card anyway, call me when you’re needing a ride.” 

She tucks it safely away in her wallet, and goes to pay him. 

“This one’s on me.” He points at the meter, which hasn’t been running the entire time. “Next one, I’m charging double.” He winks at her, and she can’t help but to laugh. 

“Thank you, sir. You’ve really cheered me up.” 

“I’ll be seeing you later, then!” He flashes her a thumbs up as she leaves, a genuine smile on her face for the first time that night. 

“Excuse me for a minute.” Bobby leaves the table, trying to call MC. It was funny, he’d finally acquired her number, only for her to tell him to move on. That this was just a fling. It hadn’t felt like a fling, it had never felt like anything less than real. 

The phone rang endlessly before finally going to voicemail. “Somehow, you got my number! Leave a message and I’ll decide if you’re important!” 

“MC, it’s Bobby. Please come back to the restaurant, I need to--I need to talk to you. I don’t know what’s happening but--just please come back.” He hung up, his heart pounding in his chest painfully as he dialed her number again. This time, it went straight to voicemail, and he cursed under his breath. Maybe she’d just turned her phone off. He sighed, he wanted nothing more than to go looking for her, but he couldn’t exactly leave the dinner that was meant for him. 

Chelsea rushed out, looking frantic. “Are you alright, Chelsea?” He asked, and she looked as though she wanted to tell him something, but stopped herself. 

“I’m going to go find her. Lottie gave me a list of bars she’d probably go to--so I’m going. I’m sorry to leave like this--” 

“It’s alright, please go find her.” 

“I’m glad you’re on board!” Chelsea huffed. “Lottie told me not to, but I said ‘I don’t want her in the headlines tomorrow!’ Can you imagine?” 

“Here, go to these bars, too.” Bobby offers. 

“Oh, yeah, you’re from here! Thanks, Bobs.” Chelsea still looks like there’s something on the tip of her tongue, and he wonders what it is. She turns and dashes out into the night, and he sighs again as he returns to the table. 

He takes his spot next to Gary, and notices that Lottie looks a little more concerned than usual. Bobby can definitely mask his worry over MC as worry over his sister, but Gary goes right in on questions about his girl. 

“How is she? Are we going to meet her soon?” Gary sometimes can’t read a room, Bobby thinks, and Lottie pinches him under the table. “Ow! Lotta!” She scowls at him. 

“Yeah, we’ll see. Six months isn’t enough time,” he says dispassionately. Bobby wants to say that six months isn’t enough to get over the girl of his dreams, he wants to admit that he’s fallen for her, and absence from her has only confirmed it. How many days had he prayed that MC would walk through his shop doors and ask for a pastry? 

Lottie’s staring at him questioningly, but suddenly her phone is ringing. Gary excuses himself to the bathroom, and Bobby can just make out Chelsea on the other end. 

“I found her, Lottie, and she’s hanging all over some guy.” 

“She’s--what!” Lottie’s mouth falls open. “I’m coming.” 

“Lottie, she’s fine--it’s just--he looks kind of like--” she goes quiet, but he swears she says his name. Lottie’s eyes flash over to him and that confirms it for him. All the air seems to leave him, and he’s definitely not happy. 

“Chelsea.” 

“She won’t let me get near--oh my god she’s leaving with him.” 

“Chelsea! Stop her!” 

“You know I can’t! I’m coming back.” 

“No, stay there.” Lottie growls, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Is she still leaving?” 

“No, they’re having another drink. I think she’s already drunk.” 

Lottie gets up, apologizing to the table. “I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to sort this out.” She leaves some money on the table before practically sprinting out. 

Bobby sits, stunned, and Gary sits back down. The rest of the table has been eating quietly the whole time, and Bobby just pushes food around his plate listlessly. 

“I know it’s hard for you, mate.” Gary claps Bobby’s shoulder and pulls him from the table. “Let’s chat.” 

“I think I’m going to break up with Corie,” Bobby says suddenly. 

“What? Mate, I thought you were happy.” Gary frowns. 

“No, I’m not happy. I’m busy.” He sighs, leaning back slightly. “And I’m in love with someone else, so how’s that fair?” 

Gary’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head. “No. Not with…” 

“I know you told me--” 

“Bobby. She’ll break your heart, and I can’t see you go through it again. It’ll be--ten times worse than the last time, and I just can’t watch you get hurt again.” 

“Gary, this isn’t about you.” Bobby’s voice is firm, and Gary finds himself taken aback. “This is about me. And I’ve fallen for her, despite all of the warnings. I at least have to tell her, and if she doesn’t feel the same--I can move on.” 

“You haven’t even seen her in six months, you don’t know what she’s been up to.” 

“And what have I been up to? It’s not fair to anyone that I just keep pretending I’m fine. I’m not.” Bobby shudders. “I can’t go on lying to myself anymore, when all I think about is MC, and I’m just--I know it’s not what you wanted to hear, but I can’t help it.” 

“Then maybe I should tell you something about her.” Gary brings Bobby outside, where they sit on a cold bench. “I met her and Lottie because MC was dating one of my old friends. He was in love with her, but she shredded him up so bad he had to move to America for a fresh start. This was ages ago, granted, but the girl’s troubled. I just--I don’t want to see you go through that, Bobs.” 

“I honestly think it’s worth the risk.” 

“Oh, fuck me, mate, you’ve slept with her, haven’t you?” 

Bobby just rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “It really took you this long to realize?” 

“I thought for sure you were saving it for marriage.” Gary teases, and Bobby lightly slaps his arm. 

“Yeah, sure.” Bobby sighs. “So are you gonna try and stop me, then?” 

“Nah, mate.” Gary deflates a little. “If it’s what you want to do, I can’t stop you.” 

“Thanks.” Bobby bites his lip. “I’m gonna call Corie after dinner…” He kneads his forehead. 

“I’m here for you, mate.” 

  
  


Lottie barges into the bar, where Chelsea is staring listlessly into a gin and tonic. 

“Where is she?” Lottie demands, and Chelsea looks up, her face tearstained. 

“She left with him. The knock off Bobby.” 

“She what?” Chelsea swears a vein on Lottie’s forehead is about to burst. “And you didn’t try and stop her?” 

“I did!” Chelsea protests. “But she wouldn’t let me get close to her. She was like...a feral animal, and I wasn’t about to let myself get punched in the face!”

“Point taken.” Lottie sighs and shakes her head. “All we can do now is wait. She’ll find us at the hotel.” 

  
  


MC sat on a stranger’s bed, completely reeling. He’d looked vaguely like Bobby, which is why she’d jumped on him. In what was supposed to be the afterglow, she realized she hadn’t even felt close to what she felt when she was with Bobby. How long was this going to last, she wondered. She rose to her feet while he slept, pulling on her clothes hastily and checking the time on his phone. Just after midnight. Amazing, she thought. She never escaped this early. 

She dialed the number on the card in her wallet, taking his phone into the next room so as not to wake him. 

“‘Ello?” the scottish lilt greeted her, and she smiled. 

“Hi, it’s the lass you picked up earlier. Fancy taking me to my hotel?” 

“Course. Where are you now?” 

She leans out of a window to check the streets, and gives him the names of two. “Oh, those flats over there. I’ll be there in five, lass.” 

She replaces his phone on the charger, popping the card back in her wallet and pulling her boots on. She traipsed down the stairs, finding that the cab was already waiting in front of his building. She slides into the backseat, sighing softly. 

“Doing better, lass?” He asks cautiously, and she tries to smile. 

“I thought so, but I’m still in the same mess.” 

“Let’s get you home, then, it’ll look a lot different in the morning.” 

He doesn’t ask any more questions, he just drives her quietly to her hotel. She thanks him profusely and tosses a handful of bills at him, refusing to let him give her another free ride. “I’ll call you anytime I’m in Glasgow, alright?” 

He smiles at this and wishes her the best before driving off. 

MC stumbles into the hotel, finding a familiar, half awake freckled man sitting in the lounge, hands clasped on a table. 

She freezes, then starts to back away slowly, thinking maybe he won’t notice her. However, he chooses that moment to look straight at her. Relief floods his expression, his body, and he jumps to his feet and rushes to her, pulling her into his arms. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” He breathes, and she gasps softly. The tears are threatening to spill again, and she’s not happy about that. She’s not much for crying. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, of course I’m fine.” Her voice comes out harsher than she intended. 

“You weren’t answering your phone.” 

”Right, by now, it’s at the bottom of the River Clyde.” 

“It’s--what? Why?” He steps back, and she looks away, shaking her head. 

“I don’t want to talk now.” She tells him, taking a step back as well. “I don’t want to say anything I’ll regret. You--” She looks further away, if that’s even possible, and she seems to be shrinking back into herself. “You have a girlfriend.” 

“I broke up with her.” 

MC turns back to him, and he sees the smallest flicker of hope in her eyes, and he wants to pull her to him, to kiss away the pain that was so clear in her face and body language, but she’s already turned and walked down the hallway to her room. 

He follows her. Unbeknownst to them, their rooms are adjacent. She turns, walking backwards. “Why are you following me? I don’t want to talk about this.” 

“I’m just going to my room, lass.” 

She turns and chokes back a sob, and he catches it. Hangs on it. 

“MC, I wish you would talk to me.” He tells her, and she stumbles against her door, clinging to the handle. 

“Why?” Her eyes are red rimmed, and shimmering with tears. He’s stunned, he never imagined he’d see her this way. “So you can break my heart again?” She opens her door and slams it behind her, leaving him with her words swirling in his head. She was drunk, he thought, but what did she mean by it? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which we tie up a loose end or two. i'm trying not to leave plot holes (unlike a certain entity we all know of) and i swear i have a plan for this? maybe? i don't know, it's becoming a monster of a story. i'm glad y'all are sticking with me on this journey.

Bobby presses his forehead against MC’s freshly slammed door, her words playing on repeat in his head. What did she mean by break her heart  _ again? _ When had he broken it the first time? He lifted his hand to knock, but stopped himself, lifting himself away from the door and going to bed. Not much good has ever come of a chat after midnight, he thought. 

He tossed and turned most of the night, racking his brain for anything. Any memories he might have of what happened that night, or times before, and he wished he could get Lottie to do any kind of reading for him. She probably wouldn’t appreciate being bothered at three in the morning, he figured, so he tried harder to fall asleep. 

He rose fairly early the next morning, and decided to grab two coffees from the lounge and head to MC’s room. He knocked on the door, and it was answered by Chelsea, who looked half awake. 

“Where’s MC?” Bobby asked, and Chelsea yawned, turning to look. 

“Oh.” She frowned. “She...she left.” The blonde looked genuinely surprised, and she shook her head. “I can’t believe this.” Bobby couldn’t help thinking she knew something more, but she wasn’t revealing it. 

“Here, you might as well have this, then.” He handed her a coffee, and she yawned again. 

“Thanks, Bobby.” She smiled sleepily, waving at him halfheartedly. “You’re really sweet.” She let the door click shut behind her, while Bobby tried to figure out where she’d gone. Maybe she’d hopped a flight or a train back to London. But why?

He went back into his room and picked up his phone, dialing her number, wondering if she’d gotten a replacement phone yet, or if it was too early. It went right to voicemail. He sighed to himself, curling up into a ball in his bed and trying to keep it all together. He couldn’t breathe, he was up to his eyeballs in worry for the drummer who had somehow worked her way into his heart without even trying. In fact, while trying to do the opposite. 

“Please let her be okay,” He murmured into his pillow. 

MC hadn’t even bothered going to bed. Miraculously, Chelsea hadn’t woken up when she slammed the door, nor when she flipped a light on so that she could pack. She threw her things into the bag chaotically, just trying to get it over with. She was breathing hard, but trying to be quiet. Luckily, Chelsea slept like a rock, and wore ear plugs. 

In another stroke of luck, their hotel was just across from the train station, so all she had to do was walk to hop the next train. It left just before five a.m. 

She found a spot next to a window, and tucked her bag above her head. She’d always had a habit of packing light, and anything worth bringing on a short trip, she could fit into a backpack. MC curled up into a hoodie, her eyes half shut as she watched the early morning scenery go by. Tears pricked at her eyelids, and try as she might to blink them away, they didn’t stop coming. 

She found herself, forehead pressed to the cool window, tears streaming down her face, open mouthed silent sobbing. Luckily, the train was dead at this hour, and save for one person all the way at the back of her car, she was alone. 

What she couldn’t decipher was why she was crying. She hadn’t allowed herself enough time with him to properly fall for him, had she? Or was it all of the things he’d forgotten? She couldn’t figure it out, and she had put her feelings on a backburner to focus on her career for the last six months. She hadn’t had time to think, and now that she did, it was hitting her all at once. Typical, she thought. She curled up into a ball, her face hidden in her knees and lower thighs. 

She fell asleep like that, and for most of the five hour journey, she slept. She woke with a start to find that she was almost at the station, and she pulled her bag from the overhead bin. She was groggy, unsteady on her feet, but she was ready to crawl into bed for a long time. Maybe weeks. She hadn’t decided. She didn’t have anywhere to be for a few weeks, anyway, she thought, so she might as well. 

All MC knew was she wasn’t ready to face the world, to admit that, yet again, she was failing herself. She wasn’t being true to her feelings at all. 

The first thing she did once she stepped foot in London was grudgingly replace her phone. Chances were Mick had been trying to text her updated dates, and was pissed she wasn’t responding. 

  
  


Bobby had been home for a week when Gary invited Chelsea and Lottie over. He noticed that MC wasn’t with them for a change, and turned to Chelsea. 

“Is MC on tour?” He asked, trying on a light tone.

“No.” She shook her head sadly. “No one’s seen her since Glasgow.” 

“Have any of you...gone to her flat?” He asked, and she shook her head. 

“You don’t know her at all, Bobby.” Lottie interjected. “That’s like, the worst thing you could do right now.” 

Bobby just shakes his head, knowing that it was his only option at this point. He desperately needed to talk to her, to set things straight. Why was she hiding from the world? He couldn’t understand. He tried to enjoy the company of the girls, but turned in early. Early enough to miss Chelsea and Lottie’s sidebar in the kitchen. 

“She’s in love with him, Lottie.” Chelsea whispered furtively to Lottie. 

“And you didn’t tell me sooner?” Lottie demanded, and Chelsea looked around before shushing her. 

“MC made me promise not to tell anyone, but all of this happened--I don’t know what to do.” 

“You should have told me sooner. Now we have a lot of catching up to do.” Lottie frowned. 

“Catching up? Do you mean--” 

“We’re going to play Cupid.” 

“Yass!” Chelsea squealed, grinning excitedly. 

Bobby was at the bakery first thing in the morning to open up shop, hazarding a glance at MC’s flat. A light was on in what he thought was her living room window. He wasn’t sure if it was just left on by mistake or if she was sitting there, listening to some old punk rock records. 

He muddled through his day, the only thing he was looking forward to was nipping out for lunch. When finally it came around, he rushed to her building, finding that it was a secured entrance. “Shit.” He breathed, but one of her neighbors chose that moment to leave, opening the door for him and smiling. 

“Go on, then.” He told Bobby, who nodded gratefully and rushed up the stairs to her door. 

He took a deep, steadying breath in front of her door before raising his fist to rap on it. 

“Go away!” He heard her voice, and he breathed a quick sigh of relief that she was alive. He paused before knocking again, harder this time. He kept knocking until finally he heard her yell “Alright, I’m coming, you pesky bellend.” She was muttering all the way up to the door, and when she opened it, she slammed it in his face as soon as she recognized him. 

He knocked again, and he could hear her sliding down the door. 

“MC, please, I just want to talk.” She didn’t respond. “I brought you red velvet cupcakes.” When she still didn’t respond, he tried to think quickly. “Chelsea gave me her spare key, I’ll just open the door.” 

He heard her jump to her feet on the other side of the door, and she opened it cautiously, peeking out at him, her eyes obviously searching for the cupcakes. He presented the box, and she sighed, shaking her head to herself as she opened the door to let him in. He noticed that other than some takeaway containers left on her coffee table, her apartment was immaculate. She, on the other hand, looked a little haggard. Her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes puffy from crying? Maybe she just had allergies, he thought. 

“You look beautiful.” He breathed, and she let out a long breath. 

“You don’t have to lie to me.” She retorted, turning and putting the box of cupcakes on her kitchen table. He heard a gasp as she opened them, and she peered around the door frame at him, her tired eyes wide. “Little drum sticks?” She was smiling faintly, but it was still something. “You’re so sweet.” She padded back into the living room with a cupcake in her hand. 

“You deserve the world, MC.” his voice was quiet, and she sat down on her couch, motioning for him to sit, her mouth full of cupcake. He took her up, but sat far enough away in case she was uncomfortable. 

“You’ve probably got to get back to work, don’t you?” She asked. 

“It’s fine. I needed to make sure you were okay. No one’s seen you for a couple weeks--” 

“I’m--” she paused, looking at her hands, folding the cupcake wrapper over and over. “I guess I’m doing fine.” 

“You can talk to me, MC.” Bobby told her, and she flicked her eyes up to his. She mulled his words over for a long time, before giving in and flinging herself into his arms. 

MC found herself faced with a terribly difficult decision. She wanted nothing more than to just tell him everything, tell him exactly how she felt, how he made her feel, but even thinking about doing it had her shaking like a leaf. Bobby felt her tremors, and he ran a hand down her back. 

“What’s wrong, MC?” He asked, his voice soft and gentle. He was so sweet, so attentive, and MC wondered what she had done to invite such luck into her life. Luck that she was surely going to squander with her reticence. She pulled back, fighting an internal battle as she looked him over. 

“That cupcake was the best I’ve ever had.” She deadpanned. “I am now ruined for all other cupcakes.” 

“Just wait until you try the cupcakes I’ve been working on all month.” 

“I’ll never be the same.” She fell back onto the couch dramatically. She appraised him from under the arm she threw over her eyes. He was laughing helplessly, totally relaxed in her presence. It felt  _ easy  _ to be around him. She wanted to open up to him, she wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn’t keep him from work. 

“We do need to talk, MC.” He told her, and she groaned, shutting her eyes and kicking her legs against the couch. 

“You’ve got to get back to work, don’t you?” She repeated. He nodded slowly. “So come back when you’re done.” She stood up, crossing to where her keys hung by her front door. She peeled a key off of her ring and pressed it into his hand. “This is the key to the front door.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t you dare lose it.” 

He held the key carefully, mouthing ‘wow’ at her. “Are you sure?” 

“Just get out of here before I change my mind!” She shooed him, and he yelped softly but jumped to his feet and rushed out, throwing a wink at her over his shoulder. He spent the rest of the day at work thinking up what he could bring her. It wasn’t long before he was handing the reins over to a lad he’d hired to be his assistant manager. 

“You know the drill. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bobby popped to a store nearby, quickly gathering a few things. He wanted to make something special for MC, since it looked as though she’d been eating nothing but take away for the last couple of weeks. 

It wasn’t long before he was knocking on her door. She took a while to answer, and when she opened it, she yawned. 

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep.” She told him. 

“Don’t apologize.” He replied as she let him in, her eyes moving to the bags immediately. 

“What’s this?” 

“I thought maybe I could cook for you, but if that’s too much--” 

“That sounds lovely.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief, and she perked an eyebrow. 

“What are you making me, Bobby?” She asked, and he shook his head. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He winked at her, and she tossed her head, before yawning again. 

“Alright, make yourself at home.” She padded off, and a few moments later he heard her shower running. He set to work on cooking, and by the time he finished, she was sitting at her table, wrapped up in a soft robe, her hair tied up in a messy, wet bun. 

He presented her with a plate. 

“Aglio e olio?” she pretended to grimace, and he gritted his teeth. She took a bite, and sighed happily. “It’s delicious. Thank you, Bobby.” She tucked in, and he tried to focus on eating instead of watching her eat. 

Once she finished, she sat back, rubbing her stomach happily. She couldn’t believe how cared for she felt, how much such a simple gesture meant to her. She frowned, trying to imagine a world in which she deserved someone like him. She’d never really put out anything other than lone wolf vibes, but she had already told Chelsea how she felt, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before it somehow found its way to his ears. 

It was now or never, and if she didn’t at least give him a warning, she was going to have to wait for him to hear it from someone else. She didn’t want that. 

“MC?” Bobby waved his hand in front of her face. “Earth to MC.” 

“Huh?” She snapped out of her thoughts, focusing on him. 

“You zoned out for a minute. Are you alright?” 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” She leaps up to take their plates to the sink. When she sits back down, her face is unreadable. “You wanted to talk?” She tilts her head at him, and he suddenly feels shy. He sets her key on the table in front of her. “Okay, I’ll start.” She takes the key and fiddles with it. “I was hiding out because I’m embarrassed for how I acted that night.” 

“What?” Bobby raises his eyebrows. “You don’t have anything to be embarrassed for.” 

“I acted like a fool, running off like that, throwing my phone in the river.” She shudders, shaking her head. “That’s not how or who I am. And I--I’ve been struggling to sort out how I feel and come to terms with it and--” 

“Hold on.” Bobby stops her, rushing to his shoes to grab something. He brings back a box, and she perks an eyebrow at him. Before she can question him, he’s speaking. “I hope this isn’t too over the top but--” he just pushes the box toward her. 

She opens it, and inside, there’s a framed photo of the two of them, and she directs a confused look at him. “When was this taken?” 

“I think Lottie snapped it at the bar when we weren’t paying attention.” 

In the photo, their faces are both flushed red, and they’re both grinning. Bobby has his eyes closed and his arm thrown haphazardly around MC’s shoulders, and she’s grinning at him, and there’s an unmistakable look of admiration in her eyes. 

“We look happy,” She says simply, and he nods slowly. 

“There’s more. Look at the back of the frame.” MC turns it gingerly in her hands. On the back, painted in gold letters, in nearly immaculate handwriting, is “I’m falling for you.” There’s a heart painted right next to it in a muted pink. MC gasps softly, her hands trembling ever so slightly as she sets the frame down. 

“I--I--” She shakes her head, trying to stop the tears from falling. She can’t remember a time she felt so happy, all she knows is that in this moment, she wants to set the world to rights between them. “I love it.” When she meets his gaze, there’s something so raw in her eyes that he’s left speechless, waiting for her to speak. 

“Do you…” Her gaze drifts down to the frame again, and she turns it over so she’s looking into her own smiling face, mirroring Bobby. “Do you really mean it?” She meets his eyes again, and she already knows the answer, knows that he’s meant it since the night he drunkenly let it slip, but she’s the stubborn one. She can’t let herself enjoy anything, she’s always waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Of course I mean it, MC.” He moves to sit beside her, drawing her into his arms. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I just couldn’t live without telling you. I had to--” 

“I do feel the same way.” Her voice is small, and for a long moment, he sits in disbelief. There’s no way she feels the same. But when he looks at her face, she’s smiling sweetly, and he’s stunned. 

“I didn’t know you could be sweet.” 

“Neither did I.” She wrinkled her nose. “But this?” She gestures to the picture. “This actually means a lot to me. I’m sure you can tell I don’t keep that many sentimental things around. But this is going right on my wall.” She moves to do it immediately, hanging it near her bed, where she’s sure to see it immediately upon waking every day. 

“I never noticed that.” Bobby tells her as soon as she sits back down. MC shrugged. 

“The last time you were here, you were pretty drunk.” She tells him, and he throws his hands up in protest. 

“Not the whole time, I wasn’t!” He pouts. “I happened to notice that you have quite a few pictures of you, Lottie and Chelsea.” 

“Wow, observant.” She smiles teasingly at him. Her phone rings, and she screws up her mouth before answering. “Oh, hey, Chelsea! Yeah, I’ll come out tonight, sure.” She laughs into the phone, shaking her head. “Oh, stop it. I’ll see you.” She hung up, turning to Bobby. Just then, his phone rings. He frowns, but answers it when he sees it’s Gary calling. 

“Oy, we’re going out tonight.” Gary tells him where, and it’s the bar where he first saw MC. “You in?” 

“I’ll get back to you, but probably.” Bobby flashed a smile at MC before hanging up. 

MC tells him which bar Chelsea wants her to meet at, and Bobby can’t help laughing. It’s the same bar Gary asked him to go to. 

“So I guess we’re going out.” MC was blushing, and Bobby bit his lip, shuffling just a little closer to her. She tilted her face up toward his, gazing into his honey colored eyes for a long moment, resting her hand on his cheek. She inched closer, but as soon as he leaned toward her to close the gap, she pulled back. “I’ve got to get ready!” Her hand slid to his chest, keeping him at bay. He pouted. 

“We can be late.” 

“We can’t show up together!” She protested, but she was inching closer to him. With a frustrated groan he curled his fingers around the back of her head and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss, pressing against him, looping her arms around his neck. 

“It’ll be fine, MC.” He told her, running his thumb over her cheek. Her eyelids fell, and she sighed. 

“Oh, fine.” She rolled her eyes and pushed away from him. “I need to go sort out my hair and make up.” She ran off, and he scrolled through his phone while he waited for her. 

When she finally came out, he jumped to his feet. She looked amazing. She was wearing a tight, gold dress, gold stilettos, and her hair was perfectly wild. 

“You’re breathtaking.” He told her reverently. She ducked her head as though to hide a blush. 

“Thanks, Bobby.” 

“Spicier than Sriracha, even.” He winked, and she shoved him playfully. 

“Come on. I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink.” 

“I--” Bobby hesitates, and she turns to him, grabbing his hands in hers. “I did want to talk about...us.” 

“Maybe in the morning.” She waved her hand dismissively, and he shook his head. 

“I don’t think I can wait. MC, I’m serious about this, I only want--” 

“Bobby?” She throws her arms around him, planting a sloppy, lipstick kiss on his cheek. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” She told him, with such finality that he didn’t dare question her. He sighed softly but followed her out the door. 

When they walked into the bar together, Lottie and Chelsea were the first to notice. Chelsea’s eyes widened and she turned to Lottie, mouthing something to her. MC rolled her eyes and gave Bobby a quick side hug before moving off to her friends. Gary came out of nowhere, clapping Bobby on the shoulder. 

“You made it!” He was grinning. He pushed a beer into Bobby’s hand. “What have you been up to? I didn’t see you come home.” 

“I--er--” He watches Gary’s eyes drift over to MC. 

“Oh, I see.” He shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. 

Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes. “I just went to check on her, and try to talk things over--I--” At that moment, MC grabs his hand and drags him to a somewhat hidden corner of the bar. Her cheeks were rosy, and when she leans in, he can already smell the alcohol on her breath. 

“MC, what are you--” 

She silences him with a kiss. He tries to pull away, but she has him pinned against a wall. He caves in and kisses her, before cupping her cheek to keep her face from his. 

“What are you doing?” He whispers, and she wrinkles her nose at him. 

“What does it look like?” She leans back in, and he relents again, letting her deepen the kiss. He sighs softly when she pulls away, and she frowns. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” He smiles sheepishly. “I just didn’t expect you to jump me in public like this.” 

“Oh, no one’s watching, babe.” She presses her face into his chest. “And besides, it looked like things were about to get heavy--” 

“I live with him, MC, I do need to talk to him about this.” 

She pulled back to look at him and pouted, but nodded. “I guess.” 

“Even if I have no idea what we’re--” 

“It can wait until tomorrow.” In an instant, she was back at the bar, and he was left staring, openmouthed, as she took a double shot of whisky. She turned back and winked at him, and he shuffled off to chat with Gary and Noah. 

“Wow, is it a blue moon?” Bobby asked, and Gary raised an eyebrow. “I hardly see you here, Noah.” 

“I needed to blow some steam off.” He shrugged. 

There was a sudden commotion later in the night. MC flashed past Bobby as she ran out of the bar, and he stumbled back, stunned. He moved after her, and Chelsea appeared at his elbow. 

“Oh, are you going after her?” 

“Yeah, where’d she go?” 

“Probably that dive bar across the street.” Chelsea grimaced, and Bobby nodded and turned to leave. “You’re really going. Okay, well...good luck.” 

Maybe the earlier events had given him a bit too much confidence. Maybe he just didn’t know what he was getting into. He ignored the aghast looks his friends were giving him and just walked out of the bar to find MC. 

As soon as he pushed the doors open for the dive across the street, he spotted her. She was leaning over the bar, deep in an animated conversation with a rather handsome bartender. They both looked angry. MC downed a shot, and Bobby found himself wondering how she’d managed to get it, and who exactly was this bartender, anyway? 

He slid up next to her, but she didn’t break out of her conversation. 

“Look, either give me the damn money or give me partial ownership of the bar.” MC demanded. Bobby perked a brow. This bartender was the owner? 

“You know I can’t do that.” He retorted. His voice was smooth, but Bobby detected a hint of Scouse in it and wrinkled his nose unintentionally. 

“Then give me the fuckin’ money, Johnny.” She practically growled. “You owe me.” 

“I don’t owe you shit, MC!” 

“Except, you do. Our singer’s got it in writing, and we’re sick of--” 

“You don’t come in here for the debt, MC, and you know it.” He was suddenly grinning, propping his elbows on the bar. 

“Bull shit.” MC spat furiously. 

Bobby realized she was still unaware of his presence beside her. He sat quietly, suddenly curious. 

“I call bullshit on your bullshit.” He retorted. 

“Right, I come in for free drinks and an oh so charming bartender.” She snorted sarcastically, punctuating her words with a roll of her eyes. “Pay up, or at least have the decency to admit you’re broke.” 

“Have another drink, and that should about settle it.” 

“Fuck you, Johnny, you know I pay for all of my drinks.” She growled. “I’ll send Mick in tomorrow.” 

“Just admit you’re in love with me already.” Johnny was smiling, and Bobby suddenly felt the strangest pang of jealousy. That was, until Mc threw her head back and laughed uproariously. 

“Oh, you fucking wish.” 

Suddenly, the conversation turned to an argument that Bobby couldn’t follow, and as soon as he saw MC raise her hands balled into fists, he knew he had to drag her out. He tried to catch her arms in his hands, but she was already in motion, and her elbow hurtled back into his face. And then her other one landed. 

When Bobby came to, there was a bar rag pressed to his nose and a dull throbbing coming from underneath his right eye. Lottie and Mc both sat back on their heels on either side of him. As soon as they realized he was awake, Lottie started laughing. Until MC spoke. 

“Bobby, I’m so sorry, I had no idea that was you—“

“Wow, MC, where’s my apology?” Lottie demanded, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. “And since when are you actually nice?”

MC shot Lottie a glare, before leaning over him. “Are you alright?” 

Bobby simply groaned in response. “Ooh, that’s a no. Lottie, didn’t Priya say Lucas is next door? Let’s get him outside.” MC took Bobby’s hand, tugging lightly. “Alright, I’m going to need your help here, Bobs.” She was squatting, and as she pulled, Bobby summoned the last of his strength to move with her. 

“I can walk on my own.” Maybe his speech was a tad slurred, but he could at least talk. MC looked relieved, but only just. 

“Just let me help you, just in case. Lottie, would you go find Lucas and Priya?” She asked, and Lottie rushed off. Once MC had him sitting on a bench under a streetlight, she pushed the rag against his nose. “Lean forward and keep pressure on that.” She instructed, before brushing her fingers against his right cheek, which was already blooming with bruises. “God, I really did a number on you. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s alright, MC, you can make it up to me.” He told her, and she perked a brow. 

“Oh? I can?” 

“Let me cook you a fancy dinner before you leave on another tour.” 

“Oh my god, Bobby.” She laughed softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to do that. That benefits me more than you, anyway, doesn’t it?”

“Or...” he added a light blush to the color on his cheeks. “We could talk about us.” 

“We need to do that when you’re not possibly concussed, babe.” She stroked his good cheek tenderly, but pulled away when she heard the clicks of several pairs of heels. A tall, dark haired man was suddenly kneeling in front of Bobby, staring into his eyes. 

“Whoa, at least take me to dinner first.” Bobby quipped, and the group laughed. 

“He doesn’t seem to be concussed.” Lucas told MC. 

“Mate, I’m right here.” 

“Can I see your nose?” Lucas asked gently. Bobby gingerly lifted the towel from his nose, and the girls let out a collective gasp at the gruesome sight. Along with his nose being bent grotesquely out of place, he had two black eyes, along with the bruise on his cheek. 

“I can set that for you now, and I’ve got splints in my office if you’ll stop by in the morning. Around, let’s say 10.” 

“Are you sure?” Bobby asked, his eyes a little wide. Suddenly, Gary and Noah appeared. 

“Oy, mate, you look rough.” Gary gritted his teeth. 

“Do you want me to put your nose back into place?” Lucas asked, and Bobby sighed. 

“You might as well.” He grimaced. 

“Usually, they’d use local anesthetic for this.” Lucas told him, but Bobby just shrugged. 

“I can handle it.” After all, MC was right there, watching, and if he could impress her by remaining stoic through this, he would. 

“Alright.” Lucas positioned himself. “This is going to hurt. Like, a lot.” He counted down, and suddenly there was a crack as he set Bobby’s nose. Bobby yelped as the pain overcame him, and then fell back on the bench, passed out from the shock of pain. 

Lucas waved a hand in front of his face before smiling and shaking his head. “That’s normal. He’ll be fine. Just put ice on it and keep his head elevated if you can.” He handed MC a card. “Call me in the morning and we’ll take another look at it then, but he should heal on his own.” 

Bobby opened his eyes suddenly, shaking his head. “That was weird.” 

MC giggle snorted at him, shaking her head. Now that she knew Bobby was going to be alright, and she didn’t need to be sober anymore, the alcohol that had been lurking in her bloodstream reared its head, and she leaned against Bobby, trying to keep herself upright. “I am drunk!” She announced to no one in particular. 

Lucas perked a brow, but decided it would be safe to give her more instructions. “I don’t think he’s concussed, but to be safe, make sure he doesn’t go to sleep for another four hours. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” 

“Ugh, I’m so sleepy,” Bobby said, pouting ever so slightly.

“Oh, I can keep you awake.” MC bit her lip as she leaned closer to Bobby. 

“I’d take it easy on the physical activity, too.” Lucas warned, before he and Priya said their goodbyes and left. 

The next thing Bobby knew, he was sitting on MC’s couch with ice packs covering his face. She was busying herself in the kitchen, fixing herself a coffee. She brought him a tall glass of water, and he accepted gratefully. When she finally settled in beside him, coffee in hand, she looked concerned. 

“I’m really sorry I broke your nose,” she said softly. He waved his hand dismissively. 

“That’s a story to tell the grandkids.” As soon as he said it, his hand shot to cover his mouth. It was too soon for that, and with the ice pack obscuring his vision, he couldn’t properly gauge her reaction. 

“Grandkids?” She didn’t sound mad. She sounded more curious, like she was perking a brow, and he considered that she was still drunk. 

“Uh, imaginary grandkids.” He tried to shrug and play nonchalant. 

“Oh.” She was smiling, he could see the vague outline of her mouth. “If you say so.” 

For a while, they sat and talked, and she played a few records for him. Eventually, he took the ice packs off and put them back in the freezer. MC was slowly sobering up, thanks to coffee and trying to keep Bobby from falling asleep too soon. 

She peeked at her phone, and shook Bobby by his shoulder, as he was nodding off again. “Come on.” She grabbed him by the elbow, and sleepily, he followed her to her room. 

“I can sleep now?” He asked, and she nodded slowly. 

“And I’m waking you up at the crack of dawn.” 

“You’re so cruel.” He mumbled, but crawled into her bed anyway, peering out at her from under her covers. “You’re not coming to bed?” He asked, and she laughed softly. 

“In a moment, I’ve got to brush my teeth and all that.” She leaned over to kiss his forehead. By the time she finished her routine and joined him in bed, he was already asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, we’re going to be late.” She cut him off, and he took the helmet and followed her. She led him to a motorbike parked behind the building. He slid the helmet on gingerly. MC, already clad in a leather jacket, jeans, and her helmet, sat astride the bike. She revved it a couple times before turning to look at Bobby. “You’re not scared, are you?” She asked, and he instantly hopped on the back. She smiled beneath the helmet, where he definitely couldn’t see it, and grabbed his hands to pull them around her waist. 

Bobby woke with a start and immediately regretted it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He exclaimed, with little regard for his bed partner. In fact, he’d completely overlooked her existence in the pain that was suddenly shooting through his face. That was currently his priority. 

“Oy, keep it down over there.” A very feminine voice mumbled, and Bobby froze.  _ Wait.  _ Slowly, he turned to look, and the memories from the night before rushed into his brain. 

“Sorry, MC, I forgot you existed.” He blurted out, and she shot up in bed, glaring at him. 

“Well, I’m awake, now.” She snarled, and he flailed dramatically, which he also regretted immediately. 

“No, wait, that came out wrong, MC!” He attempted, but she waved him away. 

“Will you just please be quiet?” She narrowed her eyes as she pulled herself out of bed. “I need coffee, I’m not ready to be awake yet.” She mumbled, before moving off to try and wake herself up. Bobby groaned softly. He went to find the ice pack, because his nose was definitely throbbing with pain. 

MC was in the bathroom, so Bobby took that opportunity to start a pot of coffee for her. When she found her way to the kitchen, the room was filled with the scent of fresh coffee, and Bobby was face down in an ice pack he’d placed carefully on her table. He could sense her sitting across from him, but he didn’t move. She said she wanted quiet, and he wasn’t going to disturb her routine, even if he wanted to really badly. 

“Still hurts a lot, huh?” She asked, and her voice was full of remorse. He didn’t move except for shrugging his shoulders. 

In his head, he’d said “I’m fine enough.” All MC heard, however, was “Mfff mfff.” 

“Your accent is too thick for me to understand, I’m afraid.” She quipped, and he let out a frustrated grunt into the table but still didn’t lift his head. Instead, he turned it to the side to make sure she heard him this time. 

“You know what else is too thick?” 

“Now I’m sure you’re concussed.” She retorted, laughing and shaking her head. She poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“Lucas said I’m not!” Bobby argued, sitting up carefully. 

“He said he didn’t think you were! Doctors can be wrong, you know.” 

“No, they can’t. They’re paid to be one hundred percent correct one hundred percent of the time!” 

“Only one hundred percent?” She perked a brow, an amused smile tugging at her lips. “That leaves at least a ten percent margin for error.” She teased. 

“I may not be very good at maths--” 

“I’m going to stop you right there.” MC laughed softly, looking up from her phone. “We slept in, you know, and we’ve got ten minutes before we need to leave.” 

“Leave? For what?” 

“Er, to see Lucas, don’t you remember?” 

“No?” He pursed his lips. “You were drunk--” 

“I remember what people tell me when  _ I’m  _ drunk.” She cut him off. He pulled the ice pack away so he could get a better look at her expression, but it was unreadable. She sipped her coffee impassively, her eyes cast downward. 

“Did you tell me something while I was drunk?” He asked. He pressed the ice pack back to his nose, sighing softly as it met with his still swollen nose. 

“Nope.” She finished her coffee and set her mug in the sink. “Come on. We’ve got to go.” She led him to a door in the hallway outside of her flat. She turned a key in the lock and pulled a helmet off of a shelf, pressing it into his hands. “You’re going to want this.” She put a helmet that was painted and sculpted to look like a pink skull under her arm, and his eyes widened. 

“Wait--” 

“Come _on_, we’re going to be late.” She cut him off, and he took the helmet and followed her. She led him to a motorbike parked behind the building. He slid the helmet on gingerly. MC, already clad in a leather jacket, jeans, and her helmet, sat astride the bike. She revved it a couple times before turning to look at Bobby. “You’re not scared, are you?” She asked, and he instantly hopped on the back. She smiled beneath the helmet, where he definitely couldn’t see it, and grabbed his hands to pull them around her waist. 

“Hold on tight.” She warned him, but mostly it was for her own benefit. She felt his helmet resting against her shoulder as she rode them to Lucas’ office in Chelsea. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and as she felt the wind against what little skin was exposed, she felt a sense of lightness that she hadn’t experienced before. She sped through the streets, and it wasn’t long before she was parked in front of Lucas’ office. 

He was sitting on a bench outside waiting for them. He smiled as he watched MC pull her helmet off, and then laughed as Bobby struggled with his. She turned to help him, and he yelped in pain as the edge tapped his nose. 

“That’s a nice bike,” He said. “I’ve been thinking of getting one.” 

“Well, I might be selling this one soon.” She winked at him. 

“Oh? Let’s get you both inside. You’re having a rough go of it, aren’t you?” He directed at Bobby, who just pouted in response. 

“You can hold my hand the whole time, Bobby,” MC said, a hint of mischief lighting up her eyes. 

“Oh, shut up.” He mumbled, but he was smiling. She slipped her hand into his, and he squeezed it. 

“Alright.” Lucas showed them to a small examination room. “Hop up on the table and we’ll get you taken care of.” 

Bobby stiffened, and Lucas couldn’t resist a soft chuckle. “It’s not going to hurt this time.” He told him, and the Scottish baker visibly relaxed. MC kept a hold of his hand just in case, or so she told him out loud. The reality was that she wanted to make sure she stayed close to him, and his hand felt nice in hers. 

Lucas left the room briefly and came back with something that looked vaguely reminiscent of a Halloween hockey mask. MC burst out laughing, shaking her head. 

“What  _ is  _ that?” She asked, and Lucas turned to her with a straight face. 

“It’s the only type of splint I have left, apparently. It’ll do.” 

“How long does he have to wear it?” 

“Well, he doesn’t  _ have to _ \--” 

“I feel safer if I wear it.” Bobby interjected, and Lucas threw an exasperated look at MC. 

“One week.  _ Maybe  _ two. Then you should be good as new.” Lucas inspected Bobby’s nose, running his fingers along it, probing for anything that may signify that his nose was out of place. It seemed fine, so he decided to throw the splint into the action. “How does that feel?” 

Bobby looked around, then ran his hands over his new hockey mask. “I definitely feel safer now.” He shot a look at MC, who rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not my fault you hit yourself with the helmet, is it now?” She teased him. He just huffed in response. 

“I mean, you’re right, but I’m still going to be salty about it.” Bobby replied, as Lucas stifled a laugh behind his hand. 

“Can I pay you or anything?” MC turned to Lucas, who shook his head no. 

“That won’t be necessary. I er, owe Priya.” He trails off, adjusting his collar a little awkwardly. 

“Then I won’t pry.” MC smiled mischievously, glancing at Bobby before leaning in to whisper. “Is he alright to engage in certain extracurricular activities?” There was that damn phrase again. MC didn’t know where she’d picked it up, but she wished she’d just been more blunt. 

“I’m sorry—?” Lucas frowned at her for a moment before it clicked. “Oh, of course. As long as you’re careful. Don’t let him breathe hard for too long.” 

MC tossed her head and rolled her eyes. “I’ll think about it.” 

Bobby perked a brow under the mask, trying to figure out what they were talking about. He had an inkling, but the thought that she was asking if he could have sex with her was baffling to him. He decided to go for it, anyway. 

“This mask really does it for you, huh, MC?” Bobby poked his tongue through the mouth opening at her, and she threw her hands up in exasperation before turning to Lucas.

“I shouldn’t have asked.” 

After a short conversation where MC convinced Lucas to rent her bike when she went on tour next, “ _ just try it out, you’ll love it” _ , MC took Bobby back to her place. Once she’d parked and they’d pulled off their helmets (Bobby being super grateful that his splint mask fit under the helmet), she turned to him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t ask, but did you want to stay with me today? I can take you home—“

“I’d love to stay with you. But—“ he looks down at his clothes, his eyes widening in surprise. “I look disgusting. I might want a change of clothes.” 

“Er…” she bites her lip, shifting uncomfortably. “If you don’t mind wearing something of mine—“ or nothing at all, she wants to say. “I can throw your clothes in with mine, I’ve got to do a load.” She shrugs. “Or I can—“

“That sounds good.” He's smiling, she can just tell under his splint, and she can’t help breaking into a grin to match. 

“What are we waiting for?” She drags him to her flat, where she practically rips his clothes off of him and shoves him into her bathroom. “Go wash your sins off, Bobs.” She teases.

“That’s gonna be a long shower.” He retorts over his shoulder before closing the door. 

In a flash, MC has his clothes and hers in the wash. Then, before her nerves can override her, she steps into the bathroom, already steamy from the shower. Bobby is singing softly, and she almost has to stop herself from swooning. Something about men singing in the shower, especially ones wearing hockey masks, just really gets to her. 

She pushes the curtain aside and steps in, and Bobby’s eyes widen. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” She asks timidly. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, before realizing that was the incorrect answer. “No, I mean, no I don’t mind!” He stuttered, and she laughed softly, any nerves now eased by his reaction. 

“Plus I’m already here.” She gently pushes him aside so that she can get her hair wet. The feeling of her body pressing close to his as she moves for the water sends thrills through him. He catches her in his arms and moves to kiss her, forgetting completely that he’s still garbed with his hockey mask splint. He goes for it, and bonks her right in the nose.

“Ow!” She clutches her face and mumbles a swear or two. “Way to kill the mood, smooth guy.” She laughs, but Bobby’s eyebrows knit together in concern.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks, and when she moves her hand away, he’s amazed to see that her nose looks completely fine. 

“I’m made of steel and you’re clearly made of glass, babe.” She quips, and he huffs.

“I don’t think glass could have survived your steel elbows even a little bit, MC.” He watches her lather herself up, and he can’t help that lust is driving all his blood southward. He faces the wall, pressing his erection against the warm tiles and groaning softly.

“You did this to yourself, Bobby,” she says with a sly smile, deliberately soaping up her breasts, one at a time. He’s still watching, but from below his arm. “Maybe if you take that mask off—“

“No way!” He protests, and she hooked a finger under the bottom of it, gently turning his face to hers. 

“So I guess you don’t want to kiss me.” She’s pouting, her plush lower lip jutting out in the most tempting way. Desire pulses through his body, but he forces himself to tamp it down. 

“I don’t want to get my nose set again.” He mumbles, covering his eyes. 

MC rinses herself off, and presses her body against his back. “Have I told you I’m sorry?” She asks in a sultry tone, her breath tickling his ear lobe. 

“I don’t mind hearing it again.” He turns so he can peek at her over his shoulder. 

She hooks her fingers around his hip bones, pressing herself against him, and before he can stop himself, or even think about what he’s doing, he reaches behind her to cup her ass. She inches her fingers closer to his shaft, but stops short. Her lips trace a path down his neck, and he moans in frustration before turning to her. 

“Maybe I’ll take the mask off,” he says softly, and she reaches behind his head for the velcro strap, letting her fingers hover over it. 

“Are you sure?” She asks. She presses her breasts against his chest, letting her other hand rest on his hip. He nods, and she pulls the strap open, holding his splint in her hand as he closes the gap between their mouths. She deepens the kiss, looping her arms around his neck. She can feel his arousal press against her thigh, and it sends shock waves of desire through her. 

He curled his fingers around her thigh, lifting her leg up, dangerously close to entering her. Suddenly, the hot stream of water went ice cold, and MC yelped and shoved him away before diving out of the shower. Bobby turns the water off and hops out after her, to see that she’s already wrapped herself in an over sized, fluffy towel. She hands him a towel, clearly a little miffed by the interruption. 

“Here, you’ll probably want this.” She shoves the splint mask into his hand before rushing to her bedroom and pulling on clothes. Bobby was hesitant to follow her, but he did anyway. She’d already pulled on a pair of skin tight, black jeans and a bra, and was currently searching her drawers for a shirt. He stands by the door, watching her, waiting for her to notice. She pulls out a shirt and slowly turns to notice him. “Oh!” She dug into another drawer, pulling out a pair of joggers. 

“Are we going somewhere?” He asks softly, and she shrugs as she hands him a shirt. 

“Other than needing a bite to eat, I’ve got nothing planned.” She told him, before noticing he’d set the splint down on her dresser. “Oh, taking some risks, are you?” She teased. 

“Honestly, I forgot about it.” He pulls a shirt on over his head, and MC laughs softly. 

“You still look pretty rough, Bobs.” She turns to him and runs her thumb over his cheek. She sighed softly, opening her mouth as if to say something, but stopped herself. “I don’t know about you, but I’m famished.”

“I’m feeling fairly peckish.” He nodded.

“Great. Let’s go.” 

She leads him to a hole in the wall restaurant down the street, and he’s surprised that he’d never noticed it, because the food is fantastic. She regales him with stories about the owner, her friends, and even some about his friends. 

“You’ve been friends with them for a long time, haven’t you?” He asks, and she nods slowly. 

“It’s a wonder we didn’t meet sooner. I wish we had.” She muses, again looking like there’s more she wants to say. She shakes her head. 

“MC, would you maybe…” Bobby hesitates, frowning. She stares at him expectantly. “Would you want to be my girlfriend?” 

MC’s eyes widened just slightly, and she catches his hand on the table, squeezing it gently. “I leave for America again in a couple of months, for a while, this time.” She begins, leaning over the table, seeming to catch sight of someone just beyond his shoulder. “Why don’t you visit and ask me again? We’re taking a week off in some town. I’ve got cousins there who are letting me use their lakehouse, it’ll be warm enough by then.” 

“So you don’t want to make this official, then?” Bobby asks, and she can see that he looks hurt. 

“I’m not saying that I don’t ever want to make this official. I just want to take it slow.” She sighs softly, smiling slowly. “It’s just that, well, it’s cold outside, and every time I start something when it’s cold…” She looks off to the side, frowning. “It ends badly.” 

“You don’t want this to end badly?” He asks, before bowing his head. He was becoming the king of asking silly questions. 

“I don’t want it to end.” She replied, and for a moment, there was vulnerability in her eyes. In a flash, it was gone, and she flagged down a server for their check. “And, I’ve got loose ends in need of tying--” She caught herself, frowning again. “Er, rather, needing untied, but that’s a story for a sunny day.” 

“No chance of that any time soon.” Bobby quipped, and she laughed softly. 

“We’ll find some sun in--” She screws up her face in thought. “I think the house is in some place called Iowa.” She tilts her head, resting her cheek in her palm. “I’ll arrange your travel details, and let’s just keep doing this for now.”

“I can live with that.” He told her. It was a start, he thought. He had her in his grasp, he just had to think of what he could do to convince her that she was all he wanted, and that he would go to the ends of the earth for her. Slow was good, and he knew he’d relish getting to know her before she left, assuming she’d let him. 

“Are you alright, Bobby?” She asked suddenly, and he realized he must have zoned out. 

“Oh, yeah, I just spaced out.” He focused back on her. “Gaz is throwing a New Year’s party, would you join us?” He asks. “You can just see the fireworks from the fire.” 

“I’m sure I could make an appearance.” She stands suddenly, and he follows her. “I have to make an appearance at a show that night, but it won’t go past 11, I’m hoping.”

“Wish I could go.” Bobby tells her, and she shakes her head. 

“Nah, it’s a snoozefest. Not worth the money.” She reached for his hand, and he took hers, holding on tightly. “I’d much rather be at your party. But I’ll definitely be there by midnight.” She winked at him. 

“Me too.” 

  
  


New Year’s Eve was upon Bobby before he knew it. He hadn’t had much of a chance to have a sit down with Gary, as they were both busy with the holidays, Gary slightly less so. Bobby was putting in extra hours at his bakery, and every morning, MC came in for a coffee and a pastry, and a quick peck on the lips. 

He couldn’t remember being so elated in his life. 

“I invited MC.” Bobby told Gary. They both had the day off, and were shopping for the party. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Gary shrugged. “If she makes you happy…” He grimaces, and Bobby just barely notices. 

“I’m sorry we haven’t had much of a chance to talk about it.” Bobby tells him, picking up some flour and sugar as they stroll down an aisle. 

“It’s the holidays, you’ve been busy.” Gary shrugs. “And besides, I can’t really stop you.” 

“What are you not telling me?” Bobby asks, stopping the trolley.

“It’s nothing.” Gary smiles, shaking his head. “This all just happened so fast, is all. Just be careful.” 

“Oh, believe me, I am.” Bobby replies, before pushing the trolley again.

They spend the trip joking and laughing, and Gary finds himself happy to see that Bobby is happy. Even if he doesn’t approve of MC, he has to admit that she is good for him. 

The party begins at seven, with Bobby bringing treats and dinner to their closest friends. Most everyone else would be arriving later, and that’s when they’d break out a bottle or two of champagne. Bobby finds Lottie and Chelsea talking to a redheaded girl he’s never seen before after dinner. 

“Oh, Bobby!” Chelsea grins. “This is Hannah!” 

Hannah’s wearing what seems to be impossibly long hair in a bun, and she extends her hand shyly. “It’s nice to meet you!” She tells him, and he nods. 

“Likewise. Good to see you, Lottie, Chelsea.” He smiles warmly, and Chelsea squeals softly. 

“Is MC coming tonight?” She asks him, a little excitedly. Lottie wears a sly smile. 

“You don’t know?” Bobby raises an eyebrow, but Chelsea just giggles. “She says she’ll be here before midnight.” 

“Ooh! Just in time for fireworks!” Chelsea grins. 

“Your nose looks loads better, Bobby.” Lottie tells him, and he shrugs. 

“Thanks, Lucas helped a lot.” He replies. 

“I still can’t believe you actually went after her!” Chelsea exclaims, and Lottie elbows her in the ribs. “Ow! What was that for?” She pouts, and Lottie shakes her head. “Oh!” Chelsea laughs. “I need an extra large gin!” She moves off to the kitchen. 

“I think I’m needed over there.” Bobby nods toward Gary, who’s engrossed in a conversation with Rahim and Noah. Lottie shoos him away, before going to follow Chelsea into the kitchen.  _ I wonder what that’s about. _ Bobby thinks. 

“I’m telling you, it was mental.” Rahim is telling Noah as Bobby walks up. 

“Oy, great dinner, Bobby!” Gary claps him on the back. 

“Oh, it was nothing.” He shrugs. “Oh, is that Hope?” He asks Noah, who sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah. She insisted on accompanying me.” He grimaces. “We broke up weeks ago, but--well, it’s complicated.” 

“You two break up every other week.” Gary chimed in. Noah rolled his eyes. 

“Right. Well, maybe this time she’ll get the picture.” He shrugs, and from the look on his face, the others can tell he’s done talking about it. 

Bobby had been too busy cooking and serving food to notice who all had already arrived, and he mingled and caught up with a lot of people. Priya and Lucas stood talking, and Bobby grinned as he stepped up to them. 

“Hey, thanks again for everything, doc!” He addressed Lucas, who frowned slightly before allowing a ghost of a smile to appear on his lips. 

“Not a problem.” He scanned the room. “Is MC joining us tonight?” He asked, almost stiffly. 

“She’s got a show tonight, but she’ll be here afterwards.” 

“Oh, it’ll be so good to see her!” Priya practically squeals. “I haven’t seen her since that night.” 

“I take it she took good care of you?” Lucas asks, and Bobby just nods. “It does look as though your nose has healed really well.” 

“Thanks again!” Bobby tells him before moving along. Eventually, the champagne gets passed around, and he finds himself tipsy off of beer and bubbles, on the verge of drunk. Gary’s started a fire, and around half of the party heads outside to wait for the fireworks. Bobby checks the time. 11:11. He frowns, but makes a wish. Chelsea peeks over his shoulder and sees the time. 

“Did you make a wish?” She asks, and he nods. “Don’t tell anyone!” She puts a finger on her lips, and he can’t help but smile. Then, he heard the roar of an engine coming down his street. “Oh, that’ll be MC!” Chelsea runs to the front door, and Bobby follows her. They both watch a bike come barreling down the street. As it gets closer, he realizes that MC is hanging on to the back of the bike while someone else drives. He squints, but the unknown figure’s face is obscured by a helmet. The bike stops in front, and she jumps off. 

“Get on outta here!” She shouts, to which the mysterious man gives her a one fingered salute before riding off. MC mutters a few swears under her breath before turning and realizing that both Bobby and Chelsea are watching her. She hesitates on the lawn, before pulling off her helmet and trudging to the house. 

“MC! Don’t tell me that was--” Chelsea is cut off by MC. 

“Chelsea, do tell me where the bubbly is!” Her voice is a little too loud, and Bobby’s heart thuds painfully in his chest. “I’m surprised you’re not wearing the mask, babe.” She tells Bobby. 

“I didn’t think it was the right look.” He shrugs, deadpanning. 

“Mm, I think it would have pulled this outfit right together, but you look good.” She plants a kiss on his lips before pushing past him. He can smell a hint of alcohol on her breath before she pulls away, but she doesn’t seem drunk. 

He follows her in so he can fix her a drink, and she takes it gratefully. They’re the only ones left inside, as even Chelsea joined everyone else outside. 

“I thought this was a party.” MC teases him, and he can’t help laughing softly. 

“Everyone’s outside waiting for the fireworks. Why don’t we--” 

“We can join them in a bit.” She tells him, catching his wrists. There’s a dangerous look in her eyes, and even though he finds himself intimidated by her, he can’t deny that he’s aroused by her. She closed the distance between them, and their lips meet in the middle. He melts into her kiss, and it feels like coming home after a long vacation. She throws her arms around his neck and the kiss changes from comforting to passionate. She presses her body against him, and he loses himself to her until he hears someone clear their throat somewhere behind them. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but it’s nearly midnight.” Lottie stands before them. She shoots a look at MC, who extricates herself from Bobby. 

“Would you look at that!” MC checks her phone before linking arms with Bobby and following Lottie to the firepit. The backyard is full of friends and hums with excitement. 

“One minute to go!” Gary exclaims, and Bobby wraps his arm around MC. 

“I’m so glad you made it,” he whispers, and she grins at him. 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” 

Suddenly, everyone’s counting down from ten. 

“3, 2, 1!” Bobby turns to MC, who flings her arms around his neck and kisses him. The crackle of fireworks above them is nothing compared to the flicker of electricity he feels between them. For a moment, all he could hear was her lips on his, and then the sound of others kissing around them. 

When he pulls away, she immediately looks up at the fireworks, and he finds himself staring at her. The intermittent glow of the fireworks on her face makes her look youthful. She’s smiling freely, her fingers intertwined with his. Gary passes out flutes of champagne, and everyone clinks their glasses together. Bobby takes a swig before Hope starts singing Auld Lang Syne. Almost everyone else sings along, some stumbling through it. 

“It is tradition!” Lottie exclaims once they give up on singing. Bobby wrapped his arm around MC, pressing a kiss to her temple. She beamed up at him. 

“Happy New Year, Bobby.” 

“Happy New Year, MC,” he says, before Chelsea runs up to them, shoving her phone into MC’s hands. 

“He won’t stop calling me, MC!” MC turns the phone to see that it’s ringing. 

“Oh, fuck.” She exclaims, before turning and answering it, while rushing off. Bobby throws a questioning glance at her. 

“Has she told you about her ex?” Chelsea asks, and Bobby shakes his head slowly. She claps her hands over her mouth, and Bobby sees Lottie making her way over. “I’m not supposed to talk about it.” 

“Talk about what?” She asks the bubbly blonde, who nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. 

“MC’s ex--” Lottie cuts Chelsea off by tugging her wrist. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She tells Bobby. From the look on his face, she can tell he’s going to, anyway. Lottie sighs and shakes her head at Chelsea. “You just had to open your mouth, didn’t you?” She looks back to Bobby. “We’ll straighten this out. Go enjoy the party, we’ll--” She hears something in the distance that makes her stop talking, and she tugs Chelsea off toward wherever MC ran off to. 

Bobby’s heart pounded furiously in his chest, and he sat down in front of the fire, trying to catch his breath and figure out what the hell just happened. He rises to his feet again and sneaks back into the house before anyone else could see him. 

As soon as he opens the back door, he hears MC, her voice raised. He peeks around the wall and sees both Chelsea and Lottie pacing around her, anxiously. Lottie occasionally tries to pry the phone from her, but MC is strong. 

“I’ve told you over and over again--no! It’s over!” MC looks furious, and he can’t imagine what kind of person is on the other end of the line. “I’m selling the fucking bike. No, I don’t give a shit--Don’t you dare come over here.” She starts pacing, and Lottie swears at the phone loud enough for whoever’s on the phone to hear. 

“Obviously I’m at a fucking party! Where’d you think you were dropping me off, church group? Fuck’s sake.” She sits down at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. “I just want you to sign the fucking papers so I can be done with all this. It’s been fuckin’ three years. I’m just trying to move on with my life and you’re being selfish.” 

“I just need a lock of his hair, MC,” Lottie says, and MC cracks a small smile. 

“Cheating on you? Are you fucking kidding me, mate?” She laughs, shaking her head. “How many girls did you bring home while I was on tour? At least I broke up with you before I--” She stops cold, and stares straight at where Bobby is hiding. “Oy, I know you’re watching, I can see your hair.” She calls to him, and he sighs as he reveals himself. 

“It’s a new year, it’s all about new beginnings, and my new beginning starts now. Don’t bother calling Chelsea anymore, we’re blocking you.” She clicks off the line, throwing her head back in frustration before immediately blocking his number. “See, Chels? That’s all you had to do.” She passes the phone back, folding her arms over her chest. She points to the chair next to her, motioning for Bobby to sit. They can still hear the fireworks booming outside, and Bobby knows that will occupy everyone else for at least the next fifteen minutes. 

“So your ex...dropped you off here?” Bobby asks, frowning slightly. 

“It’s a complicated situation. I wasn’t expecting him to be at the show.” She grimaced. “He’s probably going to show up here.” She takes a glass of champagne from Chelsea and downs it, before turning to Bobby. “So I guess I need to tell you that I’m married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, i do so hate leaving this on a cliffhanger...not! >;) all i can say is, soon, all will be revealed. if you've followed along this far, we're over 30K words and this is becoming a whole ass novel. this wasn't meant to happen, but i'm gonna keep rolling, and i hope yall enjoy whatever's next!!! happy holidays and have a safe new year!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I first saw you, I thought a girl like you would never go for me. I’m…” he pauses, shaking his head and laughing softly. “Well. A baker from Glasgow. What’s a beautiful punk drummer like you doing with a fool like me?” 
> 
> “I’ll tell you in the summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, I hope the day finds y'all well!   
I got up early and finished writing a smut scene. Fwoo.   
This monster is over 37K now and I don't know how it happened. I still don't know exactly what route we're taking but buckle up! It might get a lil bumpy.

“You’re married?” Bobby’s reeling. His chest feels so tight that if he didn’t know better, he’d swear he was having a heart attack. He stands so abruptly that his chair goes flying. He’s seeing red, which is new to him. “Fucking married?” He turns and walks out, and Lottie turns to MC. 

“See, that went well.” Lottie smirked, and MC leaps up and follows Bobby. 

The fireworks had ended in the time they’d spent in the kitchen, and the crowd had dispersed back inside, but for Bobby, who sat by the fire, listlessly poking at it. 

“Can we talk about this?” MC asked him, sitting down in a chair next to him. 

“No.” Bobby replies petulantly. He doesn’t move to get up, so MC settles in for a long night. 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I thought I’d have this wrapped up by now.” She sighs, shuddering. “I’ve been trying to get him to sign divorce papers for three years, now.” 

“That doesn’t make it okay that you didn’t tell me. It all makes sense now. Why you didn’t want to--” 

“I’ve been trying to tell you!” She retorts. “But every time, I got scared you’d just run away and never look back. I can’t change it, but I--” she looks down at her hands. “I fucked this up. I guess there’s nothing I can really do, but please believe that I wanted to pursue this once I was legally free—“

“But you couldn’t tell me sooner? That’s what I’m upset about. Not that you’re married.” He hesitated. “But that you didn’t think it was important enough to tell me.” 

MC tugged at her hair in frustration. At that moment, it felt as though even if she calculated the perfect response, even if she took her time, it was definitely too late. She wanted to cry, to rage, but above all, she felt hollow. It was as though a piece of her had been stolen. She sighed, cradling her face in her hands and silently begging the tears not to fall. 

“Bobby, I’m so sorry,” She started, wringing her hands in her lap. “You’re important to me, and it’s important to me that I’m honest with you.” She glanced back at the house before looking back to him. “I can’t change the fact that I didn’t tell you before, but--” 

“Maybe Gary was right.” Bobby frowns at her. “You really are just out to break my heart.” 

MC leaps to her feet, standing before him with her hands on her hips. “If anything, I was trying to save you from that fate.” She turned away from him, hugging herself and shaking her head before looking over her shoulder. “I never wanted to hurt you. This damned signature is something I’ve been working on for years, and he refuses to give it to me. I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do, put my entire life on hold for some paperwork?” She lets out a frustrated groan before studying Bobby. 

He’s quiet, staring into the fire, but it’s clear he’s still focused on her words. She continues. “I clearly can’t do that, but a lot of guys are pretty put off when I tell them ‘Yeah, I’m married, but it’s cool.’ I--” She wavers, brushing tears off of her cheeks furiously. “Here. Maybe you don’t want this now, but if you change your mind…” She hands him an envelope with ‘Bobby McKenzie’ written on the outside. 

He opens it hesitantly to find plane tickets inside, also emblazoned with his name. He tucks the envelope into his pocket before looking away from her again. 

“I’m really sorry to start your new year off with such sour notes.” She tells him. Before he can respond, she’s gone. He catches a glimpse of her closing the door behind her, and then she disappears, and he’s left with a decision that he doesn’t want to face just yet. He peeks at the tickets again. “Departure: June 12. Return: June 20.” 

He had nearly six months to think, to decide whether or not he wanted to forgive her. He knew that within a couple of weeks, he’d be filled with forgiveness, but it was hard to say what state she’d be in. Would she have moved on from him already? He rose to his feet hastily, making his way back inside. Gary and Lottie are engrossed in what looks like a heated conversation in the kitchen.

“You knew this whole time!” Lottie jabbed her finger into Gary’s chest. “And what did you do?” She spins suddenly when she hears Bobby’s footsteps on the tile. “You’re about to lose her, you fool. She’s out front, with Chelsea.” Without missing a beat, she continues on berating Gary. 

Bobby steadies himself, taking a deep breath and silently praying for strength. He wasn’t forgiving her, not yet, but he couldn’t just let her go. He flung the front door open to see Chelsea and MC sitting on the steps. Chelsea had her arms around MC, her hands running the drummer’s back soothingly. Somehow, neither of them noticed him. 

“I’ve got a perfect quote for you,” Chelsea said, her voice soft. MC groaned softly, but her bubbly friend continued anyway. “‘A broken heart is just the growing pains necessary so that you can love more completely when the real thing comes along.’ You’re stronger than anyone I know, MC.” 

“Thank you, babe, but this?” She sniffled softly, lifting her head to look at Chelsea. “This  _ is _ the real thing. I’ve never felt this—“ she suddenly, inexplicably looks behind her, and her eyes fly wide open when she sees Bobby standing in the doorway. She throws herself backwards off of the bottom step, landing in a giggling heap in the grass. She covers her face, knowing that Bobby heard her. 

“Do you mind if I steal her away, Chels?” He asks as he moves toward MC, and the blonde exclaims softly and nods, squeezing his arm as she walks past him. 

“Good luck, babes.” 

He offers his hand to MC, and she tries to collect herself enough to take it.

“Are you alright?” He asks, and she dusts herself off, sighing. 

“The only thing hurt is my pride.” She jokes, before eyeing the road anxiously. “I just called a cab. I figured you wouldn’t want me here.”

“Don’t go.” He grabs her arm gently. “I want you to stay.” 

“Have you forgiven me already?” She asks, and her expression softens. 

“Not just yet.” He shakes his head. “But it feels wrong to throw this away over something like that. I’m not happy about it, but I…” he hesitates, studying the curve of her face with his hand. “I really am falling for you, MC.” Her eyes are closed, and she leaned into his touch. “Well, don’t leave me hanging!” He teases.

“It’s hard for me to say these things, but I do feel the same. I’m—I’ve been…” she struggles with her words, chewing furiously on the inside of her cheek. “Falling for you the whole time. I fought it because I didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t want to put you through living with my lifestyle, but every time I’m gone, I’m homesick for you.” She claps a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. “But now you understand why I’m hesitant to make this official, don’t you? I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I should have from the jump.” She sighs heavily, looking away. 

“I’m upset, but I think I understand.” Bobby curls an arm around her, and she relaxes under his grip. 

“I honestly don’t know what I was thinking.” She blows out a breath. “I didn’t expect my feelings to become so…” she stares at her nails. “Intense.” Just then, she hears the roar of a motorbike in the distance and growing nearer. “Oh son of a bitch.” She mutters.

“Just go inside, I’ll handle it.” 

“Bobby, I don’t doubt your ability, but do you really want to tussle with a man who rides a motorbike in the dead of winter?” 

“I can handle you, can’t I?” He quips, and she laughs. 

“Babe, I’m not letting you suffer any more broken bones from or for me.” She throws her arms around his waist, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Maybe he’ll crash before he gets here.” he jokes. 

“Don’t say that!” MC laughs softly. “That’s my bike.” 

“Wait, so, he has your bike?”

“It’s er…” she scowls. “It’s in his name, and he found out I want to sell it, and he lost his mind.” The roar grew closer, and her scowl deepened. “ _ I’m  _ the one who paid for it, but he keeps insisting it was a gift from him.” She rolls her eyes as the bike stops in the street. When the helmet comes off, Bobby recognizes the man as Johnny from the bar where MC accidentally broke his nose. 

“Get yer ass on here, MC, I’m takin ya home.” He called out. 

“I’m good!” She replies cheerily, her arm still wrapped around Bobby’s waist. 

“Nah, we got things to discuss.” 

“Like how you need to sign the goddamn divorce papers? Come on, then!” 

“Neither of us want that and you know it.” His eyes flick over to Bobby.

“Yeah, clearly I’ve been on your ass about this for three years because I’m absolutely dying to stay in an unhappy marriage with a guy who tries to fuck all my friends for the rest of my life! Exactly!” She throws her hands up. Johnny crosses the lawn and reaches for her, but she stays tucked under Bobby’s arm.

“I still want this to work out.” He tells her, and Bobby stays still, as if moving would bring either of their ire down upon him. The only motion he makes is to tighten his arm around MC, and he does it so imperceptibly only she notices. 

“Work out how? Like, we’ll make up and I’ll go off on tour and you’ll bring your parade of women back to our house?” She scowls. “You’ll keep trying to fuck my friends behind my back when I’m gone? Lottie and Chelsea told me  _ everything _ , you know.” 

“I’ve changed. I haven’t even slept with anyone for the last two—“ 

MC doesn’t let him finish his thought before she’s storming the distance between them and yanking off his scarf and pulling away his coat. “I suppose these are from a curling iron, then?” She growls, and even Bobby can see the teeth marks and love bites littering Johnny’s neck. “Just sign the goddamn paper and I’ll let the debt go. And you can have the house. I don’t care. I just want this to be done.” She steps back, sagging against Bobby, and he swears he can feel her exhaustion. 

“What, so you can swan off with this guy and do the same thing to him?”

MC turns to Bobby, frowning slightly as she whispers. “This is going to be ugly. You should really go back inside.”

“No, I’ve got you.” He squeezes her waist reassuringly, and she sighs as she turns back to Johnny.

“Same thing as what? Do my job? Live my dreams? You’re joking, right? Imagine what I felt like, coming home and having the neighbors tell me all about the different girls you had come over, and how obvious it was that you were…” she hesitates. “Cheating on me. If you were that unhappy, you could have told me, but you didn’t. You didn’t even drop hints.” She shudders at the memory. “So if you’re not going to sign the papers, get the fuck out of here.”

“Not without you.” He stands up at his full height, and MC scoffs. 

“Look, I don’t want to, but I’ll call you in for trespassing or whatever, and get you dragged off of this lawn if I have to. I don’t know how many times I’ve got to tell you that things are over between us, and they would be regardless of anything I’ve got going on elsewhere.” She narrows her eyes. “And if you want the damn bike so bad, keep it. But I will make you pay for it.” She shakes her head. 

“Fine, I’ll fuckin leave.” Johnny rolls his eyes at her and sways toward the bike. 

“Oh my god, you’re fucking drunk.” MC exclaims. “Call a cab and give me those keys.” 

“I’m not fuckin’ drunk!” He retorts, and she sprints down the lawn and tackles him into the grass, successfully wrestling the keys out of his hand just as a cab arrives. 

“There. Take the cab.” She demands, and he mutters a few swears under his breath but does as she says. 

“We’re talking about this tomorrow.” 

MC throws her hands up again. “Fine! Just leave!” She turns and stalks back to Bobby as he gets in the cab and it drives off. She’s visibly shaken, and the keys clank as her hands tremble. Bobby gently takes them from her. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” She mumbled, and he takes her into his arms. 

“It’s alright. It er...put things into perspective for me.” He smiles a little shakily, and she breathes a small sigh of relief. 

“I thought this was done for, for sure.” She laughs, ducking her head. 

“Come on, I’ll take you to my room, I think you need a quiet moment.” He leads her back inside, and she finds that luckily, the din of the party is so loud that everyone probably missed her fight. She breathed another sigh of relief as they make it to his room unnoticed. 

“Stay here.” He points to his bed, and she sits on it gingerly. “I’ll be right back.” 

Bobby goes to the kitchen to knick a bottle of champagne and is met with a glum Gary. 

“Did you know she was married, mate?” Bobby asks softly, his eyes stern. 

“Yeah, mate.” Gary stares at his hands. “I guess I should have told you.”

“You could have done. Why didn’t you?” Bobby’s tone pitches slightly upward, belying some of the anger he originally felt at the news. 

“I thought maybe she’d told you. It really wasn’t my place.” 

“You’re right, but some warning would have been nice.” Bobby shrugs. “If you know of any good lawyers, she could probably use one.” 

Gary brightens slightly. “I might, I’ll look tomorrow.” 

Bobby claps a hand on Gary’s shoulder. “Look, I’m a little cross that you didn’t tell me, but I understand, and I’ll feel better in the morning.” He grabs a couple of glasses to go with his bottle. “I’ve got to go make sure she’s alright. You should get back to the party!” 

Gary nods, and Bobby heads back to his room. MC is sitting on the floor thumbing through a small photo album. She’s stopped at the picture of her and Bobby he’d framed for her. When he opens the door, she jumps, but smiles slowly.

He sets the champagne and glasses down and peers over her shoulder. “Great picture, huh?” He teases, and she looks up at him. 

“I was just thinking that we needed more like it.” She tells him, almost shyly. 

“You’re right.” He pulls out his phone and sits beside her, pulling her to him. Just as he presses the button, she plants a kiss on his cheek. He drops his phone in surprise, the photo forgotten for the moment, as he turns to her. Her smile lights up the room just before she kisses him, her arms flung around his neck. The feeling of her tongue fighting with his sends electric shocks down his spine, and he groans softly into her mouth.

“We’re missing your party.” She breathes. He shrugs.

“It’s Gary’s party, really.” He waves his hand dismissively. “And anyway, people will be leaving or falling asleep soon enough.” He leans in to kiss her again, but stops just shy of her lips. “Why, do you feel bad about ditching it to be here?” He asks softly, a blush tinting his cheeks. She doesn’t answer, instead, she presses her lips to his in a meaningful kiss. 

“Maybe let’s don’t talk.” She murmurs, as she leads his hand to her thigh. He finally takes in what she’s wearing, a short, gold dress with a plunging neckline. He wonders vaguely how she didn’t freeze to death on the back of a motorbike in  _ the middle of winter  _ but he can’t focus on that when her fingers are working on his pants. He’d ask later. 

Her lips move to his neck as she unbuttons his pants, hooking her thumbs around his waistband and tugging down. She moves to his shirt, tugging at the buttons feverishly. His hands crawled up her bare thighs slowly. The room was hazy, the only light coming from a lava lamp on his windowsill, a relic from his childhood. MC pushes him back against the bed, which creaks a complaint. 

Straddling him, she pulls off his shirt, running her fingers down his chest and stomach once it’s discarded on the floor. She brings her lips back to his as her hands roam south. She finds what she’s looking for just past the elastic waistband of his boxers, and he hardens in her hand. She writhes against him, and his breath quickens. His fingers find the flimsy fabric of her panties, and he wrestles them to the side. It doesn’t take long for her to start breathing heavily, too. 

“What do you want me to do?” She breathes into his ear. He doesn’t answer, he only continues his motions. She whimpers softly, and he can feel her breath on his throat. He shudders as she runs her fingers back up to his chest, pulling back slightly to assess his expression. His eyes were closed, his lips parted, and he looks blissful as his fingers continue to work on her. He hits a faster pace just as she opens her mouth to speak again, and she gasped softly, falling forward against him.

Her hips rock back and forth against his hand as she seeks more contact from him. She digs her fingers into his biceps, leaning forward to brush her lips against his. With his free hand, he holds her head in place so he can kiss her harder. Her moan is pleading, laced with desire, and he doesn’t want to deny her. 

She pulls away, shifting against him, pulling at his waistband. 

“I hardly think this is fair.” Bobby finally speaks, and she starts, her mouth falling open for a moment before she regains herself. 

“Why don’t I get this out of the way?” She looks down at her dress, and the blush that spreads deliciously across Bobby’s cheeks is reward enough for her.

“Yeah,” He breathes. He’s too distracted by the feeling of her skin against him, the warmth of her body so close to him, to form a proper sentence. She wriggles out of her dress, and the sight of her clad in sheer black matching lingerie sends his heart on a wild sprint. He lifts her off of him, rolling to his feet and pulling her with him. 

His pants fall to his ankles, and he kicks them off impatiently. She pulls at his boxers, taking him in her hand once she’s freed him from the fabric prison. He reaches behind her to unhook her bra, but cannot find the hooks. He pulls back and gives her a confused look. 

She laughs softly as she brings her free hand up to the front of her bra. With a swift motion, she flicks the clasp open, and shoves her bra aside. He wastes no time in burying his face between her breasts, moaning softly against her bare skin as she pumps him slowly. 

“You’re killing me, MC,” he breathes. She tilts his chin up with one finger, gazing into his eyes for a long moment before closing the gap and kissing him. It’s almost too much for him to bear. Almost. 

In a swift motion, Bobby flips her onto her back on the bed. He presses himself between her thighs, grinding against her dangerously. One slip up and he’d be inside of her if he wasn’t careful. Her panties were just flimsy enough that they were easily pushed aside, so he calculated his movements carefully. It worked, because she was begging him for more with her body, and her words. 

“God, Bobby, please.” She begs, her hands balled in the sheets.

“Please, what, MC?” He asks. 

“Fuck me.” She breathes, and he pulls away from her. She whimpers in protest, until she realizes he’s pulled off her panties. He buries his head between her legs, his tongue searching out where to give her the most pleasure. He adds his fingers, seeking to get her ready for what she wanted next. Her body undulated below him, and when he looked up to meet her eyes, they were glazed over with pleasure. 

“Please, Bobby.” She moans. 

“Hmm?” He doesn’t stop tonguing her.

“Make me…” she gasps, burying her hands in his hair. “God, make me cum, this feels so good.” She manages between breaths. A moan escapes his lips and vibrates against her, and her head falls back as he continues his motions, quickening his pace. She gasps for breath, her fingers find his scalp and hold his face there, until without warning, she cries out and her body shudders as stars burst behind her eyelids. He doesn’t stop until she’s pushing his head away and trying to catch her breath. 

“Wow.” Is all she can manage, and she pulls him to her, whimpering softly as his cock pressed against her clit. He grinds into her, and she claws at his back, still sensitive from her climax. “Bobby,” she breathes, her voice husky. He reaches down to slip two fingers into her, and her hips bucked against his hand. “Do you have a condom?” she asks softly, her cheeks bright red. 

He fumbles in his bedside table, finding the square package hastily. MC squirms below him, and he makes haste in rolling the condom on. He teases at her entrance, and she rolled her hips, trying to entice him to stop teasing. He leans down to kiss her neck, and she lets out a frustrated groan. 

“What do you want, MC?” He asks. She reaches down, trying to coax him inside of her, but he flips his hips back, just out of reach. His eyes flash with lust, but he’s patient. 

“You, Bobby.” She breathes. “Fuck me.” She arches her back just slightly, and in an instant, he’s plunging inside of her. She muffled her cry of delight in his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around him. All he can do is move his hips against her, but her soft moans against his throat are music to his ears. Somewhere in his pleasure induced haze, he reaches between them, seeking out her most sensitive spot. 

“Oh my god,” She breathes, her muscles tightening around him as he continues thrusting and rubbing his fingers against her. 

“You feel so good.” He murmurs in her ear, and her body jerks beneath him. She presses as close to him as possible, wrapping her arms and legs around him as though she’s trying to meld them into one body. His hand gets crushed between them, and he slides it away, cupping her cheek instead. He quickens his hips as he crushes his lips against hers. She returns his kiss ardently, her eyes squeezed shut as her body trembles. 

“Please don’t stop.” She begs, and he kisses her again. He speeds up his thrusts even more, until MC devolves into only being able to communicate in whimpers and moans. Her muscles continue tightening around him, and it’s not much longer before he’s groaning into her neck as he finds his release, his hips slowing as he finishes. MC’s long eyelashes rest on her flushed cheeks as she catches her breath, flinging her arms out in a stretch. 

Bobby plants kisses all over her face, down her neck, to her breasts. She giggles softly, covering her face with her arms. He pulls out of her so he can kiss down her stomach. He pulled her to the edge of the bed, resting her thighs on his shoulders. Her eyes fly open, and her blissed out expression is replaced by surprise. 

“What are you doing?” She asks, and is answered by his tongue on her clit. “Oh, fuck.” Her head falls back as her hands ball into the sheets. “Aren’t you tired, babe?” She asks softly, her voice cracking as shockwaves of pleasure threatened to tear her in two. He doesn’t cease his motions, and she whimpers softly, carding her fingers through his dreads tenderly. MC finds herself surprised that it’s not long before she’s coming undone again, this time far more intense than the last. 

She pants heavily, her entire body quaking as the orgasms ripples through her. It’s a chore to lift her arms to push Bobby away when she’s had too much, and when she finally manages it, she whimpers as she rolls onto her side, curling up into a ball. Bobby leans over to kiss her forehead, before whispering. “Be right back.” 

He rushes off to the bathroom to clean up, On his way back, he bumps into Gary. 

“Good night, huh?” Gary teases, and Bobby swears his entire face goes beet red. 

“You er, heard that, did you?” Bobby asks sheepishly. 

“It’s alright, mate.” Gary claps his shoulder, grinning broadly. “I’m gonna get up to something, too.” He winks, and Bobby realizes he’s holding a half empty bottle of champagne. “I’m...er…” He hesitates, frowning slightly. “I’m happy for you. Sorry I gave you such a hard time, I just worried about you is all.” 

“Water under the bridge.” Bobby grins. “There’s still things to work through, but that’s a problem for future Bobby.” He laughs softly. “I’m going to go fix her a plate.” He winks at Gary. “Have fun.” He walks off to the kitchen, heaping food onto a plate for them to share, if she was still awake. He was starving, and nothing sounded better than cuddling up in bed and sharing food. Crumbs in bed be damned. 

When he gets back to his room, MC is sitting up in bed, curled up in the covers sipping a glass of champagne. He nearly drops the food at the sight of her. There’s something so beautiful and raw about her relaxed, blissful expression. She smiles slowly at him.

“I thought maybe you’d be hungry.” He sets the plate down on a bed tray, and her eyes widen at the sight. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve all of this, but I’m not complaining.” She giggles, before reaching out to pick something off to eat. “I shouldn’t eat this late, but I am famished.” She sways a little, looking at him dreamily. 

“I can’t imagine why.” Bobby teases, taking some bites for himself. They finish off the food in record time, and MC leans against the headboard, swigging her champagne. 

“You’re wonderful.” She murmurs. She tosses back her drink, setting the glass on his bedside table. He bustles off to the kitchen to return the plate to the sink, and when he gets back, this time she’s lying down, her eyes half closed. He crawls under the covers, and she instantly presses against him, exploring his body gently with her hands. She leaves trails of tender touches down his back and sides, and trails of kisses down his jaw. He’s stunned at her sudden affection. 

“You’re so affectionate.” He mumbled, and she lets out a soft half laugh. 

“I…” she hesitates, her face pressed to his chest. “I’ve actually never felt like this before.” She laughs nervously, and he throws his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. 

“Me neither.” He lets out a nervous laugh, too, and she tilts her head so she can look at him. 

“Can I tell you something mad silly without you judging me?” She asks, and he nods, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I so had a crush on you from the moment I first saw you at some dingy pub in Glasgow.” She ducks her head in embarrassment, and he wonders vaguely if she regrets spilling her secret. 

“Seriously?” He tilts her face to look at him. “You’ve seen me, right?” He gestures at himself. She laughs, and he feels relief that any nervousness she’d had before seems to have disappeared after his joke. 

“I have seen you, and you’re gorgeous.” She tells him softly, and when he doesn’t respond, she cups his cheek tenderly. “That’s not just down to looks. It’s also how you act, what kind of person you are…” Her eyes darken for a moment, and she sighs. “I hope you know that I don’t ever get this sappy, but you’re wonderful and I--I--” She falters and tries to catch her breath. “I really, really care about you. I hope you can keep being so patient with me.” She blows out a long breath, and Bobby pulled her back into his arms. 

“You’re worth any amount of waiting I have to do.” He tells her. “Just…” He hesitates this time, and she squirms so she can see his face. “Just be honest with me about all of it, alright? I don’t think I can stay mad, obviously.” He laughs. “But just--keep me in the loop, MC. I don’t much like being blindsided.” 

“No one does, and I’m sorry for all of that.” She smiles suddenly. “On the bright side, I got my spare keys back from Johnny, so he can’t make off with my bike anymore.” 

“Is that how he ended up bringing you here?” Bobby asks, and she sighs. 

“Yeah. A couple days after we visited Lucas, he came and grabbed my bike. I wasn’t expecting him to show up at the show, but obviously he did. I realize it looks bad.” She sits up suddenly, throwing a longing look at her empty champagne glass. Bobby moves to fill it as she talks. 

“He demanded to take me home, so I told him I was staying here. ‘All my stuff’s there, Johnny, I can’t go home yet.’ He’s been on my ass, trying to get me to come back to him, but I--there’s a reason it didn’t work between us, you know?” She blushes suddenly, running her finger down Bobby’s toned stomach. “I really wanted to say yes when you asked me to be your girlfriend, but it doesn’t feel right if I’m still legally bound to him, and I didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“It’s alright, we don’t need to talk about this now.” Bobby tells her, running his fingers through her hair. 

“I just got so scared that I was--” she looks down at her hands, and for a long moment, she looks as though she’s wrestling with herself to just come out with another secret. “I was so scared I was going to lose you.” She blinks back unexpected tears, and he pulls her back into his arms, running his hands down her back. She sighs softly, relaxing in his embrace. “You’re right, we shouldn’t talk about this now.” She yawns a little loudly, and he makes a show of falling back on the bed with her.

“I’ll make you pancakes when we wake up.” He tells her, and she feigns a dramatic gasp, clutching her chest. 

“You are truly too good to me.” She cuddles up to him, laying her head on her chest. “And you make me feel so good. I just…” She squeezes his arm. “I just hope I can do the same for you.” 

“I’m more myself since you showed up in my life, MC.” He tells her. “I’m not really good at this whole telling people how I feel thing either, but you’re good for me.” He buries his face in her hair, holding her as if she’s a prized work of art. “You brought this light back into my life. Like…” He frowns, trying to come up with the right words. “It’s like, when you showed up, you kicked me in the head and told me to stop living in the past without saying any of that, without even knowing that’s what I was doing. 

“When I first saw you, I thought a girl like you would never go for me. I’m…” he pauses, shaking his head and laughing softly. “Well. A baker from Glasgow. What’s a beautiful punk drummer like you doing with a fool like me?” 

“I’ll tell you in the summer.” She whispers, and before he can respond, he hears light snoring from her. He can’t help smiling contentedly, reveling in the feeling of her body resting warm and light against him. For now, all is right in the world. He can worry later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all are still enjoying this, even if it's jumping off the rails a bit at times. (or like, a lot. a lot a lot.)   
we'll be finding some resolutions soon...maybe...i have to do a touch of research. gah. 
> 
> there's gonna be a lot less sap coming up, but y'know, sometimes you get that /good good/ and it just makes all those feelings come out. i wouldn't know firsthand or anything (':


	8. Chapter 8

Chelsea and Lottie rushed around Bobby’s room, filling up his luggage. They’d demanded he allow them to help him pack. Chelsea had texted him everyday since MC had left on tour, asking him if he was going to take the flight. 

_ “If you’re not, I’ll go instead!” _ She offered. He’d planned on going, but he wanted to keep her guessing. He sent back texts laden with the shrugging emoji more often than not.

“Why are you packing so many jackets?” Chelsea frowned. She’d done a lot of research and chatted with MC constantly. They sent loads of snapchats complete with the temperature back and forth on the daily whenever MC went on tour.

“In case it gets cold!” Bobby replied. She shook her head, throwing his jackets on the bed. 

“Nope! You’re not going to need those! Don’t you know it’s been 30 degrees almost every day this week out there? You’re wasting space!” 

“I’d listen to her, if I were you.” Lottie interjects. She’d also received some of those snaps from MC. “Pack summer clothes. She says it’s hotter than usual out there.”

Bobby didn’t want to admit that MC had told him the same thing. He was just being stubborn for no real reason. Chelsea let him throw in a raincoat and a hoodie, insisting that it wouldn’t be nearly as bad as he thought. 

“How excited are you?” Chelsea asked excitedly, breaking him from his daze.

“Beyond.” He grinned to hide the nervousness he felt, the nerves he always felt, omnipresent even when things were set in stone. He’d become pro at hiding it, and even the infinitely perceptive Lottie couldn’t tell. 

“I’m sure she’s excited, too.” Lottie told him. He’d always found Lottie hard to read, perhaps he’d even call her intimidating. Nonetheless, in all the time she and Chelsea had spent with him and Gary, they’d all become a tightly knit group, and he couldn’t imagine life without them. 

Gary walked into the room, surveying the clothes strewn about the room and Bobby’s luggage. 

“It’s gonna be nice to get the house to myself.” Gary teases, and Bobby laughed under his breath.

“Oh, just admit it, you’re going to miss me.” Bobby retorted. Lottie ticked off a list as she went through Bobby’s luggage. When she was satisfied, she nodded to him.

“You’re ready.” She told him. 

“You’d better send loads of pictures!” Gary told him.

“I’ll snap a photo of every crane I see.”

“Promise?” Bobby laughed, but held out his pinky, composing himself to nod solemnly.

“I would never joke about cranes, Gaz.”

Once they were satisfied with the job they’d done, Lottie and Gary wandered off, leaving Chelsea to confer with Bobby. 

“You know, this means a lot to her.” She told him softly, gently resting her hand on his knee. 

“Is it weird that I’m nervous?” He asked. It was strange, Chelsea couldn’t keep a secret more often than not, yet he trusted her completely.

“I don’t think so.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “But I think that’ll melt away when you see her.” She sighs softly. “Bobby, what I mean is,  _ you _ mean a lot to her.” 

“What?” Bobby hadn’t been able to spend more than a few hours here and there with MC before she left for their tour. She’d been busy with rehearsals and recording sessions, and he’d been busy with making sure things would be fine at his shop when he left for a week or so. They’d found the time for coffee and chats when they could, but it had been difficult, and he was starting to wonder where he really stood with her.

“It’s not my place to say anything, so you’ll just have to trust me, but this trip is huge.” She leans in conspiratorially. “She’s never invited any man to come to America.” Chelsea sits back, looking as though she’s proud of herself for not spilling a big secret. “And let me just say, I approve.” She giggles. 

“I—that—that means a lot to me, Chels.” Bobby replied. “I know you’re her closest friend, and I...well, MC means the world to me. If you don’t know that, either you’re not paying attention, or I’m not as obvious as I thought.”

“Oh, it’s so obvious.” Chelsea pats his shoulder. “Anyone with eyes can tell you’re in love with each other. Oh, sugar!.” Her eyes go wide and she claps her hands over her mouth. Bobby takes a moment to let her words set in. Clearly, she knows something directly from MC. They hadn’t exchanged I love you’s just yet, despite the fact that it was ever on the tip of Bobby’s tongue. He felt his breathing shallow, and sweat began to bead on his forehead. It was everything he’d hoped for, but wasn’t what he deserved.

“I didn’t hear that.” Bobby told Chelsea. She opened her mouth to repeat it, and he quickly interrupted. “No, I mean, I’m going to forget you said that. I want to hear it from her.”

“Oh thank goodness. She’d never forgive me if—“ she made a frustrated noise. “Oh, sugar! I just can’t keep my mouth shut, can I?”

Bobby squeezed her shoulder affectionately. “It’s alright, I’m not going to tell her.” He smiled, and she sighed in relief.

“I’d better go before I get myself into trouble. Gary’s taking you to the airport in the morning, yeah?” 

“Of course.”

“Phew, thank goodness. I refuse to wake up that early.”

“It’s only a 7:45am flight!” Bobby teased her.

“No thank you!” She pulled him into a friendly hug before bouncing off, leaving him with his thoughts. 

Bobby felt as though he’d barely slept when 4am rolled around. He roused himself and shuffled to Gary’s room, knocking loudly on his door. He heard Lottie’s muffled voice cursing up a storm and smiled to himself. He’d gotten used to her being around, and it comforted him to have someone who was close to MC nearby. He knocked again. 

“Fuck off, knobhead, I’m getting up!” Gary called. Bobby chuckled to himself and scooted to the bathroom. He’d managed to get in a quick shower and get some tea brewed before Gary trudged into the kitchen half dressed. 

“For me?” Gary indicated the mug, and Bobby nodded. He took a sip and hummed in contentment. “Dunno why she had to get you such an early flight.” He mumbled. Bobby shrugged to himself. Even though he was used to getting up early, he was nervous, and that was translating to being very quiet.

Gary sipped at his coffee thoughtfully. Bobby has already dressed and dragged his things to sit by the door. Thanks to Lottie and Chelsea, he was far more prepared than he’d usually be. Most times, he pushed his packing until the last minute, and often had to stop and buy things he’d forgotten. 

“Lozza and Chels really helped a lot, didn’t they?” Gary asked suddenly.

“Yeah, they’re amazing friends.” Bobby smiled. 

“We’re lucky guys,” Gary said, smiling contentedly. 

The next thing Bobby knew, he was landing in Chicago for a short layover. A really short layover. He practically had to sprint across the airport to make it to his gate in time, and he silently cursed out MC for booking it this way. At least he’d be landing in Des Moines sooner rather than later. He imagined MC waiting for him at the airport, and wrinkling her nose as she complained that they couldn’t have scheduled their week off somewhere more exciting.

The last leg of the trip seemed to drag, but he sent updates to MC via the WiFi once he was able to. She sent photos of the airport parking lot. 

He was relieved to find that he had much less airport to traverse across when he landed, and MC was waiting in front of the terminal, arguing with a security guard. The first thing he noticed was her accent—or lack thereof. He decided not to mention it just yet. 

“Oh! There you are!” She turned and crushed Bobby in a bear hug, causing him to drop the handle of his luggage. She turned back to the security guard, and in a near perfect midwestern accent, accosted him. “See, I told you he’d be here in less than five minutes. Maybe you should be fixing your attention on other matters. Come on, babe.” She picked up Bobby’s luggage and tossed it in the trunk of her car.

She was wearing shorts and a tank top, which allowed her to show off the toned muscles in her arms. She also wore a backwards hat, and she gestured for him to get in the car. He moved to get in on the left side, and she shook her head at him.

Once he was inside, she started driving. He watched her hand move the shifter and his eyes widened. 

“You drive stick?” He asked, and she laughed softly. 

“Course I do. How was your trip?” She asked, turning into a main drag. 

“Exactly as you’d expect. What’s with the accent?” He asked, and she laughed again.

“I knew you’d ask. I don’t like drawing a lot of attention to myself, and you would not believe how many people ask. And what they ask. It’s annoying, so I started learning this accent a few years ago to avoid it. Works like a charm.” She grins. 

Bobby rolls his window down, hanging his arm out. The warm, almost summer air feels good, and it smells like sunshine to him. MC pulls into a grocery store, and Bobby perks a brow. 

“I’ve got to pick up a few things for the house. We just got in last night, and I haven’t had the chance.” She sighs softly. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Bobby tries to contain himself when he sees there’s several fresh food stations inside the store. “America is weird.” He leans in to whisper to MC, and she giggles and swats him away playfully. 

“Come on, focus on the mission!” She tells him. He follows her around the store dutifully, occasionally tossing something into the cart. 

Soon, they’re barreling down a highway, and MC reaches over to squeeze Bobby’s thigh. 

“I’m really glad you came.” She told him.

“I almost didn’t make it out of Chicago.” He jokes, and she glances at him. “I had to sprint across the airport.”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t book the flights so I had no idea.” She gives his thigh another squeeze before putting her hand back onto the shifter. 

“I’m here now.” He sighs contentedly. Neither of them can keep smiles off of their faces. 

MC drags Bobby’s luggage through the door of a rather nice house. According to MC, it was right on a lake. 

“There’s even a couple kayaks we can use.” She’d told him.

“So where’s everyone else?” He asks, and she looks around before answering.

“The others thought it would be too weird, so they’re staying with the bus. Well, they may have snagged some hotel rooms, I can’t remember. I meet back up with them after you go back.” She sighs, before showing him to the room they’ll be sleeping in. While he settles in, she moves to the kitchen to put away groceries and start cooking. Bobby rejoins her after a while and starts chopping veggies. 

It’s a natural way to calm his nerves, to get him to stop thinking about how weird it is to be alone with MC all of a sudden. He hazards a glance at her now and then. Her curls are brushed off of her face into a messy bun, and she looks at home in the kitchen, just like he feels. Aside from his nerves, he’s grateful for this moment. It feels right to be with her. 

“You’re so quiet.” MC breaks into his thoughts, and he starts. The knife clatters to the counter, and he sighs to himself. “Are you nervous?” She asks, and when he doesn’t answer immediately, she crosses to him, pulling him into her arms. “It’s alright.” In the privacy of this home, she’s dropped the midwestern accent. “I was nervous, too.” 

“Really?” He can’t hide the astonishment from his voice. “It’s hard to imagine you getting nervous.” 

“Oh, please.” She rolls her eyes. “It’s not that I don’t get nervous, it’s that I hide it extremely well. It takes practice.”

“Don’t I know it.” He picks the knife back up. The kitchen is filled with the delicious smell of the food she’s cooking, and he eyes her curiously. “Since when do you cook, anyway?” He asks, and she shrugs.

“I don’t, really. I figured I could start learning. Maybe it’s a skill I’ll need someday.” She yawns. “That, and all this eating out has been tearing up my stomach.” 

“Maybe the drinking, too.” He teases, and her laugh is hearty. He’s relieved that she took it well. 

“Maybe.” She grins. “Come on, toss that in here.” 

After a while, they have a nice, light lunch, and she sets down their plates on a rather large kitchen table.

“The houses here are massive.” Bobby muses.

“Oh, just wait till you see it all.” She tells him. “My cousins are minted.” She laughs. 

“Where are they, anyway?” He asks.

“Oh, they’re on a long vacation. Won’t be back until July. I saw them for a bit last night as they were leaving. It was nice to catch up.”

“But they were leaving?”

“An Iowa goodbye takes at least an hour.” She laughs. “Something I learned last night.” 

“You look amazing.” He tells her suddenly, and her cheeks go red. She focuses on her food for a time. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Bobs.” She tells him between bites. Once they’ve finished, she takes him by the hand and leads him to the back of the house. He sees a small lake just in the backyard, and a quaint boathouse that holds a few kayaks and a jon boat. 

“Do you want to go out on the water?” She asks. Bobby, despite himself, yawns. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry, it must be the jet lag.” He tells her.

“A good paddle will wake you right up.” She replies, shoving a double oar into his hands. His eyes widen. “Don’t tell me you’ve never kayaked before.”

“It’s been like, fifteen years.” 

“It’s just like riding a bike. Cmon, grab a life jacket and let’s go!” She pulls a lime green one down for herself. “There’s a really cute island just down the way. It’s nothing much, but it’ll be fun!”

Bobby really, really wants to lie down and sleep, but the afternoon sun is still beating down on them forcefully, and even if back home, it is past midnight, he knows he has to fight through it. 

“Alright.” He pulls on a life jacket and hops into a kayak. MC pushes off and leads him down the shore. She’s focused, paddling hard and fast, and it’s all Bobby can do to keep up with her. Luckily, the island is in sight, so if she breaks too far away, he can still find her. 

He bumps his kayak into the dock and tries to catch his breath. MC has already ran down the dock and into the grass, under a transmission tower. Bobby can just hear the crackle of the power lines above them. 

“Isn’t this great?” She calls, as he drags himself out of the kayak. 

“It’s beautiful out here.” He replies, kicking himself into a jog to catch up with her. The island is small, and can be crossed in less than two minutes, but there’s something peaceful about being surrounded by water on all sides. 

“Did you tie your kayak up?” She asks, and from the expression on his face, she can tell that he didn’t. “I’ll be right back.” He hears a splash in an instant, and turns to watch MC dragging his kayak back to the dock and throwing a rope around it. “This lake isn’t much, but it’ll still steal your boat if you’re not careful.” She tells him once she’s back by his side. 

She plops down on the grass, lying back, her arms folded under her head, eyes closed against the sun. “How have things been back home?” She asks him, and he lays beside her. She senses his movement and moves so that her head rests on his chest. 

“Good. Chelsea and Lottie helped me pack.” 

“Oh? Did they?” She sounds amused. “That’s so like Chelsea. Wonder what she bribed Lottie with.” She chuckles. “How have  _ you _ been?” She asks. 

“Aside from the obvious, I’ve been good. Trained a few lads to help with the bakery, so it ought to be in good shape while I’m gone.”

“The obvious?” She lifts her head slightly to look at him.

“I’ve missed you.” 

“Likewise.” She leans up to kiss him, and he flings his arms around her recklessly. She deepens the kiss, and soon they’re panting, sweating from more than just the sun. 

“We can’t do this here.” She pulls away to tell him. “Clear line of sight to the shore and that.” She points to all of the windows along the shore that point directly to them, and Bobby suddenly feels exposed. 

“Shall we go back?” He asks, and she nods, bouncing along to the dock. His body protests at the thought of rowing back, but his brain remembers that it took hardly any time at all. And before he can think too hard, he’s bumping into the dock at MC’s borrowed house. 

“You alright, Bobby?” She asks him, and he nods. 

“Never been better.” Once they’re inside, he closed the distance between them. Any nerves he’d had melted away, replaced by anticipation of a sweet reunion. Her hands gripped his shirt as her lips met his, again and again. 

In the afterglow, MC stretches and pokes gently at Bobby’s side. “You must be hungry again.” She grins. 

“How did you know?”

“Because I’m famished.” She checks the time. “Come on, if we get dressed, we can go to bed after dinner.” Bobby can’t help but smile. Exhaustion has worked its way through him, and at this point, he’s half awake. 

“Alright.”

Once they’ve made themselves presentable, MC drove them down the street to a place that billed itself as an American pub. 

“I heard good things about this place.” She told him. 

He barely noticed what he ate, only that it was actually very tasty, and when the check came, he reached for it, only to realize he hadn’t exchanged any of his money. 

“Oh my god.” He muttered, and MC swiftly swiped it from him. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She set a few bills inside, and the waitress came by almost immediately. “You can pay me back when I get home.” She licked her lips, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. He wants to talk to her about everything, the world, her life, where they stand, but keeping his eyes open for another ten minutes is too much of a fight for him. He can hardly get himself changed into pajamas and crawl into bed, let alone hold a conversation. 

The feeling of MC’s warm body against him sends him into a pleasant, dreamless sleep, and he knows he’ll have plenty of time to chat with her before he catches his flight home. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come soon I hope, and I totally didn’t write my home state into this because we don’t get enough representation. Okay yes I did ......because I know anyone from Iowa will be like “omg it me” and it’ll make their day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it's been nearly a year since I updated this? I should really post up a warning the next time I unintentionally hiatus, huh? Well, I know a lot of ya have been waiting impatiently for an update on this, and I've been just struggling to do Bobby justice lately. I tried, and I did zero research again and made a lot of things up as usual. 
> 
> I hope y'all can forgive me, and please enjoy this ridiculous mess of a chapter. I'm not quite done with this yet, but who knows where we're going. 
> 
> bother me on [my sideblog](https://captain-b-smooth.tumblr.com) and as always feel free to leave me some feedback or dopamine hits if the mood strikes you

Time passed a little quicker than Bobby expected, although he definitely hadn’t expected it to go at a snail’s pace, despite his hopes. It was the middle of the week before he finally realized they hadn’t sat down and had a serious conversation. He’d been too caught up in the moment, blissed out on just being around MC, that he didn’t want to bring it up and spoil the moment.

She was fun to be around, especially one on one. She dropped her barbs and let him see a softer side, someone who liked cuddling up to watch the morning news while sipping tepid coffee. Someone who tossed herself off of the dock into the lake, but not before grabbing his wrist to bring him with. 

It was peaceful waking up before her sometimes, when he could watch the warm early morning sun shine through the window and make her hair and face glow, until she covered her face and begged him to draw the blinds. “Need coffee.” She’d moan, and even though it wasn’t a request or a demand, he’d leap to his feet and run for the coffee pot. Her sleeping face was soft, youthful, and he couldn’t help it that every day, he fell deeper into what he was struggling not to define. 

_ Love. _

_ _ It was a surprise when she decided to bring it up, over breakfast one morning. 

“February first was an important day.” She told him suddenly, and when his eyebrow quirked up in confusion, she smiled slowly and continued. “It marked two years living apart from my ex husband.” 

“ _ Ex _ husband?” Bobby’s heart hammered in his chest. Did he dare to hope the divorce had finally gone through? He caught his breath as she nodded, her smile widening into a full fledged grin. “Does this mean…”

“Go on, ask me.” She leaned forward slightly in anticipation. He hesitated, and the longer he took to speak, the more concerned she looked.

“MC, do you want to make this official?” He pauses to breathe, to collect himself, to try and stop his hands from shaking and his heart from breaking out of his rib cage. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

The sound of silverware clattering to the floor as she leaps to her feet and knocks him off the chair is all he can focus on until he hears her breathing “Yes!” Into his ear. Bliss. He doesn’t even care that his back  _ might  _ be broken from the impact, his dreams are coming true. They collect themselves, and Bobby decides his back is not broken. 

“What  _ are _ you doing with me, though?” He asked softly. “Said you’d tell me in the summer.” 

“Falling in love with you, you little idiot.” She replied. “Funny, too, Lottie always told me the love of my life would be a Gemini.” She rolled her eyes. 

“So I’m the love of your life?” Bobby can’t stop the shit eating grin from spreading across his lips.

“Oh, no, she definitely meant someone else. And anyway, we refuse to believe you’re a Gemini.” MC teased, reaching for his hand. “But don’t be getting ahead of yourself, now.” She starts. “Oh! I almost forgot! I missed your birthday, but I got you something. Well, the big present is waiting for you with Gary.” She blushes. 

“You didn’t have to do anything!” He protests, and she takes their empty plates to the sink. 

“I wanted to. I’ll be right back.” She runs up the stairs, and he can hear the shower running. Vaguely, he wonders if he should get ready, but decides against it. When she comes back in, she’s wearing a dress thrown over a bikini. 

“What are you doing?” She asks, her hands on her hips. “We’ve got to go if we want to get there by noon!” She exclaims. “Put on a swimsuit and pack a change of clothes.” 

Bobby throws her a confused look, but rushes off to do as she says. When he’s ready, she drags him to the car. She’s got two kayaks strapped to the roof. 

“What are we doing?” He asked.

“Just a little day trip. I think you’ll like it.” She grins, and he watches her as she drives, the windows down, wind blowing through her hair. She sings whatever is playing on the radio. She looks wild and free, and if he had to die right then, he would always want this memory. 

After a few hours that feel like a few minutes, she pulls into a river access. 

“Are you ready for this?” She asks, and he tilts his head at her as she unstraps the kayaks. 

“What are we doing?” 

“Kayaking. There’s some rapids we can go over.” 

“Wait. What?” 

“Oh, it’s relatively safe, and fun! Just follow my lead.” She grins, and he can’t help but to trust her completely with his life. He pulls on a lifejacket and they drag the kayaks into the water. “You are going to get wet.” She’s already put her keys into a dry bag and tucked it into a compartment in the kayak. 

As they paddle toward the rapids, the look of pure excitement and joy on MC’s face sends butterflies fluttering through his stomach. As dangerous as she could be, with her guard down, she’s as docile as a kitten. The first rapid nearly throws him from the kayak, and she catches it, laughing hysterically at the look on his face. 

“Hold on tight!” She cries, holding her paddle in the air, parallel to the river as her kayak careens through the rapids. She puts it back in the water to steer around some rocks, and he follows her. At the end of it, they’re both soaked but exhilarated. She steers her kayak onto another boat ramp, and drags it out, sitting on the cement. 

“Wow.” Bobby breathes, clinging to the kayak, trying to return his breathing to normal. She laughs, shaking her head at him. 

“Fun, wasn’t it?” She grins, and he nods, not quite ready to speak yet. He draws in a deep breath, and she jumps up. “Come on, we’ve got to drag these back to the car.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me.” She laughed. “Unless you want to wait here while I grab the car.”

“Hmm.” He screwed up his face in thought. “Yeah, that sounds easier.” 

She rolled her eyes at him but she pulled her keys out of the dry bag after pulling the kayak to safety. “Alright, but don’t go anywhere.” She wrinkled her nose at him. 

“Never.” 

She shoots him one last smile before turning and jogging away. He jumps out and pulls his kayak out of the water to rest next to hers, sitting on the gravel beside the kayaks and soaking up the sun. It was a nice chance to collect his thoughts and just bask in the supreme happiness he felt. He would have offered to go get the car, but he had no idea how to drive a standard. Especially not in a left hand drive car. 

It wasn’t long before she was backing the car down the ramp, pulling the brake and jumping out to meet him. 

“Miss me?” She teased, and he jumped to his feet, greeting her with a kiss. 

“Of course I did.” 

She nodded to the kayaks. “Come on. Let’s get them strapped up.” She helped him lift them one by one back onto the roof, and once they were secure, she drove them to a nearby diner. They sat on a patio, and she sipped at a mug of coffee. 

“That was really fun.” He told her, and she pursed her lips. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She reached out and squeezed his hand. “I think you’re gonna--” she was interrupted by her phone ringing. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I gotta--” 

“It’s cool.” Bobby nodded, and she jumped out of her chair to take the call. 

“What? Are you serious?” She demanded into the phone, just before she walked out of earshot. Bobby watched her carefully, she was animated, but didn’t seem angry. She seemed annoyed, but she kept the call short. 

“We got booked for a show tonight.” She told him when she sat back down. “So we’ve got to eat and run.” 

“What?” He raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah. I know, I wanted to stop at a beach.” She grumbled.

“It’s just one show, yeah?” 

“Yeah. I guess.” She shrugged. “I’m just annoyed, I--” Her face flushed, and she ducked her head. “I wanted as much time with you as I could get.” 

Bobby pulled his chair so that he could sit next to her, throwing an arm around her and kissing her cheek. “You’re such a romantic.” 

“Shut up!” She protested, but she was smiling. “I’ll put you on the list tonight, so if you want to see the show, you can.” 

“Of course I do.” 

“Good.” She smiled easily, leaning back in her chair. Once the food arrived, they ate quickly, hitting the road as soon as possible. She was tense, her jaw tight as she pushed the accelerator down. 

Bobby stared out at the scenery until it got boring (which didn’t take long at all) before turning to her. 

“You alright?” 

“Huh?” She glanced at him. “Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” She smiled, but he noticed how strained it was. 

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know.” He squeezed her knee gently, and she sighed softly. 

“Yeah, I know.” She blew out another breath. “I’m kind of thinking about taking a break from this whole thing.” 

“What, you’re breaking up with me already?” Bobby gasped, pretending to be scandalized. 

“What? No!” She laughed softly, relaxing. “I mean the music thing. The band.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know.” She reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Maybe I just want to focus on something else for a while. You know, after all we’ve been through, maybe we could try a little bit of this normalcy thing?” 

“That’s not like you at all.” Bobby eyed her suspiciously. 

“Can’t I just miss you without having to spell it all out?” She huffed, and his jaw dropped before he could catch it. He wasn’t sure why it surprised him, maybe he was still in disbelief that someone so beautiful and so talented could not only want to be with him, but would put her career on the backburner to spend time with him. 

“I’m not going to quit the band.” She told him. “But with our successes lately, it does give us a little bit of time to rework the schedule. I’m going to try and negotiate at least six months off from touring, if not a full year.” She clapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh, damn, I was going to wait to tell you that.” She laughed. “I guess I got too excited.” 

He squeezed her hand again, reeling just slightly at this point. “I can’t believe you want to spend so much time with me.” He teased, and she rolled her eyes, leaning against her carseat. “I mean, have you seen me?” 

“You’ve got to stop being so self deprecating.” She admonished him. “It was cute at first, but I do really, genuinely want to be with you, and I just wish you’d stop doubting yourself.” She glanced at him again. “It just makes me nervous, you know?” 

“Babe, I’m not stupid enough to cheat on you.” He assured her, and she huffed. 

“Sure, you can say that, but…” 

“I’ll prove it. I’ll do my best to prove it every day, MC.” He let go of her hand and trailed his fingers up her bare thigh. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked. 

“I’m just admiring your muscles.” He teased her by running his fingertips all the way to the crease where her thigh met her pelvic bone, and where the seam of her bathing suit hugged her skin, and she shuddered at his touch. 

“God, you’re the worst kind of tease.” She groaned, slapping his hand away lightly. “You’re just going to have to be patient.” 

“That’s no fun.” Bobby fell back in his seat and pouted, and she laughed at him yet again. 

“Hey.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks. You really cheered me up.” Her laughter had faded into a smile, and he patted her knee in a friendly manner. 

“Anything for you, buddy.” 

“I take it back. You’re the absolute worst.” She snorted, and he pouted again. 

“Aw, come on, you don’t mean it.” 

“You’re right. How could I ever stay mad at this face?” She reached over to poke his cheek, and he wrinkled his nose at her. 

“Alright, alright.” He waved his hand. “Can we talk about literally anything else?” 

“You don’t want to hear me gush about how cute you are?” She pouted. 

“As much as I love to hear it, it’s kind of freaking me out.” He admitted, and she laughed. 

“Understandable.” She was quiet for a while, mulling over his words. “Why is it freaking you out?” She asked softly, and he shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just not used to you being so...soft.” 

“Soft?” She threw one of her hands up in mock outrage. 

“Yeah, kinda like a marshmallow.” 

“No!” She protested, laughing. “I’m not like that!” 

“You’re more like a burnt marshmallow, charred and crunchy on the outside, but gooey and sticky on the inside.” 

“Oh my god, shut up.” She shook her head, still laughing. “I am not.” 

“Sure you are.” He folded his hands in his lap. “You have this hard shell and you hardly let anyone through it.” 

“I let you in.” 

“Eh.” He shrugged. “You’ve started to. And that’s amazing.” He ran his hand up and down her thigh, and she found herself distracted by his touch. 

“If you don’t stop,” she breathed huskily. “I will pull over.” 

“Dare you to.” He poked his tongue out. She blew out an exasperated breath. 

“It’s broad daylight. We’d get caught.” 

“Isn’t that half of the fun?” He teased, and she laughed softly. 

“If I get arrested for indecent exposure, I will literally never hear the end of it. Ever.” She clucked her tongue. “You’ll just have to be patient.” 

He continued running his hand up her thigh, teasing her by playing with the elastic around her thighs, slipping his finger under and pulling back until her hips were bucking against the carseat. 

“Bobby.” She gripped the steering wheel with both hands, trying desperately to keep her focus on the road. He slipped his fingers past the elastic again, this time not withdrawing. 

“No?” He breathed, and she whimpered softly as he brushed his fingers across her clit. 

“I’ll crash this car.” She protested halfheartedly, and he rotated his fingertips on her most sensitive spot. “Oh, fuck. Fuck you.” She moaned, pulling the car off onto a gravel road and setting the brake. Bobby grinned triumphantly as he leaned over to kiss her neck, moving his hand against her more urgently. 

“You can say no.” Bobby breathed, and she bit back a moan. 

“I want you.” She breathed, pushing his hand away. He pushed his seat back, and she somehow managed to straddle him even in the confined space. She grinded against him, before reaching down to tug at his pants, already starting to breath heavier. 

“Are you sure?” Bobby asked, and she nodded. 

“Yes.” She stroked him, delighting at the feeling of him hardening in her hand. “God, yes.” She ran her teeth along his neck, moving her hands to cup his face. She froze when she heard tires crunching on the gravel, and she launched herself off of him into the driver’s

seat just as an officer walked up to ask if they were okay. 

“I told you that was a bad idea.” MC snorted as she drove off. 

“I can’t help it if I’m impatient, and you’re irresistible.” Bobby told her. He squeezed her thigh, and she pulled his hand away. 

“You’re going to actually have to wait, this time.” She teased him, and he pouted. 

“Aw, come on.” He reached for her again, and she laughed while batting his hand away. 

“No means no, babe.” She poked out her tongue and focused on the road. 

“Alright, you said no twice. I can respect that.” Bobby leaned his seat back, kicking his feet up on the dash. He woke up to MC pulling into the driveway. “I fell asleep?” He shot up, and she giggled. 

“Yeah, I guess being horny all the time is exhausting.” She checked her phone. “Aw, shit. I have to get to the venue.” She hopped out of the car, grumbling a few choice words under her breath. She rushed into the house, flinging clothes out of her suitcase until she found the outfit she wanted. Skin tight black pleather pants and a shredded up tank top.

Bobby wolf whistled at her when she came out, having slid on a pair of knee high boots. “You look hot--hotter than--” 

“It’s not too much?” She interrupted him, spinning. 

“God, no.” He crossed the room to pull her into his arms, and a light blush suffused her cheeks. 

“I’m glad you approve.” She told him, giving him a short kiss before pulling away. “I really do have to go. You can kick around downtown until the show, if you want to go.” 

“Of course I do.” 

He killed time before the show by dividing his time between some local clothing shops and a barcade. As soon as the doors opened, he was inside, and as soon as MC hopped on stage, he felt his heart soaring. 

She looked incredible, even if she was obscured by her drumset, and her hair was perfectly wild as she bobbed her head to every song. Occasionally, she would look up and catch his eye, and his heart would stop as though it were all brand new. God, she was everything, and he found himself wondering what life was going to be like once she stepped foot back in the UK. 

“Ugh! I’m so tired!” She groaned, flinging her arms around his waist. He ruffled up her hair affectionately, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Can you leave yet?” 

“No!” She huffed. “Still have to clean up.” 

“Do you er...want some help?” Bobby asked, and her eyes widened. 

“Actually, yeah, you could help me pack up. Come on!” She dragged him along, and he helped her quietly, saying a few hellos to her bandmates when they showed up to help. 

“Oh, so this is your new squeeze.” Mick teased her, and she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Hardly new, and--” She flushed. “It’s none of your business.” 

“Oh, c’mon, we don’t keep secrets.” He retorted. “I’m Mick. You must be Bobby.” 

Bobby’s eyebrows raised nearly into his hairline, and MC’s cheeks reddened even more. 

“Come on, Mick, don’t embarrass me.” She begged, and he just shrugged. 

“You got yourself a keeper, Bobbo.” He turned and picked up a case, walking off. 

“Ugh, he can be so annoying.” She muttered, and Bobby waved it off. 

“Give me something to carry.” He told her, and she handed him a black case. 

“Okay, have fun.” The case weighed him down, and he struggled for a moment with it, grunting with effort. She was already walking off, carrying two similar looking cases. 

“What the hell is in this thing? Breezeblocks?” He demanded, trying to run after her. 

“Close enough.” She laughed, pushing her cases into the back of their tour van. “I keep a few bricks in there just to weigh it down, in case I get a hot boyfriend to carry my things.” 

“Har har.” He rolled his eyes at her as she helped him load the case in. 

“Okay, I just need to grab one more thing and I can go.” She dragged him along with her, and she paused to talk to Mick in the corridor. “I’m taking off for the rest of the week. Don’t you dare book another show.” She practically growled, and he snorted. 

“Yeah, okay, princess.” He smirked, and she rolled her eyes. “I won’t, alright? This was a last minute thing, I’m sorry about it. I know you wanted this time off. They’re going to strike a deal for six months off for us soon, alright? We’ll know by the end of next week.” 

“Amazing. Thanks, Mick.” 

“Yeah, yeah, get the hell out of here.” He grumbled, and she grabbed Bobby’s hand and practically ran to get her things. 

“You wanna drive?” She joked, and he shook his head. 

“Do you wanna teach me to drive a standard?” He retorted, and she snorted. 

“Oh, it was worth a try.” She laughed, and they ducked through the throngs of people outside to get back to her borrowed car. It wasn’t long before they were driving through the lights of the city, past the airport, and down the residential street to the house MC was staying in. 

“Maybe we should have stayed for some drinks.” MC mused, and Bobby shook his head. 

“I think this is better.” He climbed out of the car, and she led him inside. 

“I’m exhausted.” She yawned, but as soon as the door shut behind them, she was pulling him against her, kissing him hungrily. He shoved her against the freshly locked door, hoisting one of her legs around his hip. She pulled him as close as she could, while pushing her body against him. 

“Are you?” Bobby asked breathily, and she pulled at his bottom lip gently with her teeth. 

“Maybe I’m up for one more thing before bed.” She teased him, grasping his shirt for traction before slipping her hands underneath the fabric, and up to graze the taut muscles of his back with her fingernails. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, a part of him still disbelieving that this punk rock angel wanted anything to do with him, of all people. 

“God, yes.” She pulled him even closer by his shoulder blades. The last bit of space between them crackled with electricity, and she closed the gap, deepening the kiss as he tugged at her shirt. 

“Then maybe you should lose this.” He played with the hem of her tank top, and she shimmied out of it, pressing closer to him. 

“I’m not sure if that’s entirely fair.” She pushed him away, sprinting through the house. “You’ve gotta catch me, first!” She laughed, but when she tried to turn on the smooth tile floor of the kitchen, she slid too far and caught her thigh on a wall, not only ripping her pants, but ripping her skin. 

“Holy fucking son of a bitch!” She growled, smashing the rest of the way into the wall and crumpling onto the floor. When she opened her eyes, she looked down to see blood practically pouring out of a wound on her leg. “Hey, Bobby?” She met his gaze calmly as he rounded the corner. “I think you actually might need to learn standard, now.” 

“Oh, that’s bad, MC, that’s bad.” He searched the kitchen for paper towels, handing her the entire roll. “Are you sure you can’t drive?” 

“No, you idiot, I need both legs to drive.” She grumbled. “It’s easy.” She jammed the towels into her wound, cursing under her breath as they almost immediately turned red. “I guess we  _ could  _ call an ambulance. Or maybe an uber.” 

“Alright, alright, where are the keys?” He followed her pointing finger and picked up the keys before bending down to pull her into his arms. 

“What the fuck are you doing? I can walk!” She protested, but he was already lifting her. “I’m gonna bleed all over you!” 

“What’s more punk rock than that?” He shrugged, and she rolled her eyes at him, but stopped protesting. “Does it hurt?” 

“It didn’t until you asked.” She mumbled. “Yeah, it’s pretty rough. Maybe we should call an ambulance, the hospital is 15 minutes away.” 

“How’s the bleeding?” 

“I think it’s slowing.” She frowned at it. “I think.” 

He loaded her carefully into the car, and she unrolled a few more paper towels to shove against it. “Yeah, I’m not doing great here, so are you sure you can do this?” 

“Okay, so I’ve driven standard before, but it was years ago.” 

“Same concept, but you have to shift with your right hand.” She leaned back in her seat, barely managing to buckle herself in. “The important thing is timing your feet.”

After killing the car more times than he’d ever want to admit, and eliciting some choice words from MC from being jolted forward in her seat, he was finally speeding along a highway, and blessedly, they only hit one redlight, where he stalled the car  _ three  _ times much to his deep and unabiding shame. 

He pulled up in front of the emergency room doors and tossed the keys to a waiting valet driver before loading MC into a wheelchair and pushing her frantically to the receptionist. 

“My girlfriend is bleeding to death.” He announced, and even though MC was pale and had blood soaked paper towels pressed to her leg, she still hissed at him. 

“Bobby! I am not--” 

“She’s just downplaying it. It’s pretty bad. She might have tetanus, too.” 

“Oh my god.” She pressed her fingertips against her forehead, silently praying that she would never have to set foot in this city again, and that she wouldn’t be recognized. 

It was relatively quick getting her from check in to triage, and then from triage to a curtained off room where she would wait for stitches. Bobby helped her lie down on the examination table. 

“Feeling alright?” Bobby asked, and she grimaced before shaking her head in the negative. 

“You didn’t have to be so dramatic back there.” She chided him, and he rolled his eyes. 

“We’d have waited for hours if I hadn’t.” He retorted, and she opened her mouth to reply before being interrupted by the curtain opening and a doctor pushing a tray, complete with an array of syringes and other medical tools into the room. 

“So you cut yourself pretty badly.” The doctor tutted, motioning for her to lift the paper towels away. He prodded at the wound with gloved fingers before looking up at her. “I hope you weren’t too attached to these pants.” 

MC let out a huff. “I guess fucking not.” 

He barely concealed a smile while cutting her pants off a few inches above the gash, which was silently oozing blood. “So what happened?” His eyes flicked over Bobby, who shrank back in the chair. 

MC snorted a laugh before responding. “So apparently, there’s an exposed nail just hanging out in one of my cousin’s walls just about there.” She indicates the cut. “And I couldn’t stop myself in time to avoid ripping myself to shreds on it.” 

He raised an eyebrow but focused silently on administering shots of lidocaine. “These are going to hurt. Once you’re numbed up, I’ll clean out the wound and we’ll get you a few--oh, maybe ten, stitches, and we’ll send you on your way.” He told her, and she nodded. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” The first shot sent shooting pain through not only her thigh, but the throbbing wound, and she gasped loudly before reaching for Bobby’s hand. He took it and squeezed reassuringly, and she breathed through the pain of the next couple shots.

“I’ll be right back, we’ll give that a few minutes to kick in.” The doctor told her and left the room. Bobby scooched closer to her side. 

“Sorry that this killed the mood.” She murmured.

“Nah, don’t worry about that.” He squeezed her hand gently. “What do they say, MC? Shit happens.” 

She snorted softly, shaking her head against his shoulder. “Think the doctor will care if I just sleep while he stitches me up?” She asked him, and he looked up. 

“We can ask him now.” Bobby told her. He’d entered the room just as she was asking that, and he shrugged. 

“She can do whatever she wants as long as she keeps her leg still.” He told them, and MC yawned. 

“Cool, I’m knocking out.” Bobby felt her relax almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, and he knew he’d be carrying her inside, assuming he didn’t kill the car a dozen times and wake her up each time. 

She ended up with twelve stitches, and Bobby received a piece of paper detailing her aftercare and when to come back to get the stitches out. 

“Of course, she’ll probably just do it herself.” The doctor shrugged. Bobby had filled him in on MC’s career and her plans to not be in Des Moines this time next week. “She can drum as long as she doesn’t have to use this leg.” 

“We’ll see.” Bobby studied the stitches, amazed that she had enough thigh to require twelve. 

He carried her to her room well past 3am, and sighed to himself. Maybe she was right, and they should have gone for drinks. He pulled her gently out of what remained of her pants, and her eyes slitted open. 

“What are you doing?” She mumbled, and he froze for a second before reaching up to brush an errant curl out of her face. 

“Getting you ready for bed.”

“Oh, okay.” She shut her eyes and relaxed as he undressed her. He followed her to sleep shortly, after making sure her stitches were covered and wouldn’t get accidentally snagged in the night. 

He studied the planes of her face for a moment, lit up by slivers of moonlight that slipped through the blinds. For what had to be the millionth time, he praised his good luck before curling up into a ball and falling asleep beside her.

The time flew until Bobby had to be back at the airport, and MC bribed Mick to come and drive them. 

“Why?” Mick had asked. 

“I can’t drive. I’m not sure I can even play the next show.” She’d told him, and he groaned. 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Twelve stitches, mate.” She retorted. “Right in my damn thigh.” 

“You gotta be more careful.” He chided her, but the concern in his voice was apparent. “Alright, alright, I’ll do it. I owe you one, anyway.” 

Mick didn’t seem to mind that MC sat next to Bobby in the back seat. He flicked on the radio to a sports talk station and lost himself in that. 

“He  _ loves  _ American Football.” MC practically whispered. “I don’t get it, but he’s a man obsessed. It’s the damnedest thing.” She raised her voice. “And not very punk rock, if you ask me.” 

“The Philadelphia Eagles are plenty punk rock, MC, piss off.” 

She covered her mouth to try and stifle her laughter, which only pissed Mick off even more. 

“You don’t give a shit about football, what do you know?” 

“I know that’s it’s fucking weird for you to be obsessed with it.” She teased him, and he threw his hands up for a moment. 

“I can turn this car around, you know.” 

“You wouldn’t.” She frowned, pressing closer to Bobby. 

“I wouldn’t, but you’re pressing your luck.” He growled, but he was starting to smile as they pulled up to the terminal. “Alright, it was nice meeting you, but get the fuck out of my car.” Mick tried to look stern, but he couldn’t keep a straight face. “I’m fucking with you, yeah? You treat her nice.” He turned back around, waiting patiently for MC to get out and say her goodbyes.

“I’ll see you soon, alright?” She told Bobby, pulling him into a bear hug. 

“As soon as you land, I hope.” 

“Oh, don’t be so melty.” She laughed, before drawing back to kiss him. “Let me know as soon as you land, alright?” She blew out a long breath, smoothing his cheek beneath her thumb. “Shit, I’m going to miss you.” 

“It’s only, what, a couple more months?” He thumbed the fabric of her light, billowy shirt before reluctantly drawing away from her. 

“Yeah, the time will pass, I guess.” She planted one last kiss on his cheek before pushing him toward the terminal. “Go on, you’ll miss your flight.” She caught his hand, and he turned back to her. “Oh, and I love you.” 

His eyes widened, and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling her into his arms, even though Mick was surely rolling his eyes at the pair of them. “I love you, too.” He breathed, almost in disbelief. She loved him? She loved  _ him? _

“Yeah, that was your birthday gift. I got impatient.” She teased him as she withdrew from his embrace again. “Now, really, get the hell out of here! Safe travels.” 

He boarded the plane with a wide grin and a light heart, feeling warm and whole. 


	10. Chapter 10

MC, Chelsea, and Lottie walked into the bar, where Gary, Bobby, and Noah were already seated at a table, with a long haired blond man. 

“Oh, shit.” MC balked, and Lottie jabbed her in the ribs. 

“You knew you were going to have to see him again eventually.” Lottie hissed, and Chelsea’s eyes widened. 

“Oh em GEE!” She squealed, and MC wanted to dissolve into the floor. Chelsea wasn’t exactly subtle, and he turned around, locking eyes with MC almost immediately. He curled his lip and wrinkled his nose. 

“Yeah, he’s definitely still mad.” MC breathed, and Lottie smirked. 

“Can you blame him?” 

Chelsea was already sitting at the table, her arms flung around the man’s neck. 

“Henrik!” She cried, and MC’s urge to run and disappear was growing stronger by the minute. Bobby smiled and patted the seat next to him, and she bobbed over to him nervously. 

“Henrik, you’re back.” She greeted the blond, and he fixed her with a disgusted look. She turned and hissed to Gary. “Why the fuck is  _ he  _ here?” Gary shrugged and smiled serenely. 

“I invited him, it’s his first week back.” Gary turned to Henrik. “He was just telling us about his travels through the--” 

“I don’t need  _ her  _ to know about it.” He wrinkled his nose harder, pointedly turning away from MC. 

“What’s that about?” Bobby asked MC quietly, and she groaned. 

“Yeah.” She shook her head. “Maybe a story for another time.” 

“What, did you break his heart or something?” 

“Or something.” She scowled, folding her arms over her chest. “I think I’m just going to go--” 

“No!” Bobby threw his arm around her. “Stay. We’re doing karaoke.” 

Rahim and Priya showed up at the same time, and a few minutes later, Jo strolled in, pecking Rahim on the lips. 

Chelsea bounced back to the table, grinning at MC. “I signed you up for something.” 

“No.” 

“Oh, yes.” Chelsea grinned. “And all of us girls, too, actually.” 

“Let me guess.” Lottie rolled her eyes before poking out her tongue at Chelsea. “Spice Girls.” 

“Duh.” 

“I need a drink.” MC mumbled, and rose abruptly to grab two double shots and a beer from the bar. She could feel not only Bobby’s eyes on her, but Henrik’s as well.  _ It’s just uncomfortable situation after uncomfortable situation isn’t it?  _ She thought to herself, before downing one shot and bringing the other and her beer back to the table. 

“You alright?” Bobby asked, and MC desperately tried to relax beside him, but she couldn’t ignore Henrik’s occasional glares in her direction. 

“Yeah.” She nodded, resolving to drag Henrik outside and talk about this. “I just need to--” But right at that moment, the karaoke DJ called her name. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” She muttered, downing the other shot and carrying her beer to the small stage in the front corner of the bar. 

“Alright, Felix, what did she sign me up for?” MC grumbled, and the blue haired man laughed softly. 

“She wanted you to sing something really obscure? But I put in some Janis instead, is that cool?” 

“Uhh...Piece Of My Heart?” She asked. He nodded. She groaned softly, but shrugged. “Yeah, that’s going to ease the tension right up.” She joked, and he shoved a microphone into her hands. 

“You’ll kill it, you always do.” 

“Well, the second shot just kicked in.” She winked, before turning toward the audience. She let the wail of the guitars wash over her, clearing her throat before belting out the song. She kept her eyes half closed, mostly to ignore the fact that Henrik was  _ still  _ glaring at her. 

She was already tipsy enough to put on a show, and she fell to her knees to belt out the final chorus and to finish out the song, and when she rose to hand the microphone back to Felix, he didn’t take it. After the applause and hollering died out, he told her “Stay up here, your girls are coming up now.” 

“Girls Girls Girls, come on up!” Felix called, and they rushed up to the stage to join MC. 

“That’s not what I picked for you but you still slayed it, babe!” Chelsea exclaimed. 

“Thanks, gorgeous.” MC threw an arm around her. “Now, let me guess, we’re singing Wannabe.” 

“Duh.” Chelsea laughed, and they launched into the song, Chelsea linking elbows with MC as they danced together, not caring about how they sounded. Even Jo was involved, and by the end of it, they were giggling breathlessly. 

“That’s never not fun!” Chelsea exclaimed, and even though Lottie was rolling her eyes, MC knew the goth agreed. 

MC broke away from them to march right up to Henrik. 

“Outside. Let’s go.” She demanded, and his eyebrows lifted. 

“Why?” 

“I think you know.” She gritted her teeth, and he whispered something to Gary before rising out of his chair to follow her to the patio. She stopped in a secluded corner, grateful that everyone else was engrossed in conversation. 

“What’s your damage, Lundström?” 

“I think  _ you  _ know.” Henrik’s scowl hadn’t lifted, and she leaned against the railing, shaking her head at him. 

“Do you mean you’re not sick of playing the victim and lying to your friends about what  _ really  _ happened?” She scoffed. “I guess it must feel good to get all that sympathy, and to feel like  _ I’m  _ the bad guy you can pin all the blame to.” 

“You know it’s not like that--” 

“Yes, that’s why Gary is my number one fan who isn’t trying to sabotage nearly all of my relationships since  _ you. _ ” She put up a finger when he started to interrupt. “Do I need to give you a refresher? I’m sure you’ve given your side of things so often you forgot mine.” 

“I didn’t forget.” Henrik’s cheeks were bright red, and she knew he didn’t want her to continue, but she had had enough. It wasn’t enough that Gary was constantly planting seeds of doubt in Bobby’s head about her, or that half of Bobby’s male friends seemed worried about their relationship when it was none of their damn business. 

No, Gary had to invite Henrik to a space he knew MC would be occupying. The ultimate sabotage, because Henrik could never seem to shut up about how much pain MC had left him in. 

“I’m going to anyway, since you clearly need reminding of how I found  _ you  _ in  _ our bed  _ with that--that--” MC stumbled over her words, overcome with emotion all of a sudden as she relived the memory. “Fuck. Henrik, that  _ stung.”  _ She looked away, blinking back tears. “I’m just trying to be happy. Can’t you do that, too?” 

“That isn’t what happened, but you can tell yourself whatever to make it easier to sleep at night.” Henrik made a move to leave, and MC let out a frustrated groan. 

“I’m not telling myself anything. I know what happened.” She felt weak, unsteady, and she clutched at the railing for dear life. “You know that I  _ saw  _ you.” 

Henrik blinked at her. “You did?” He shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“God, I did tell you.” She folded her arms. “And now I’m stuck with these shitty trust issues for the rest of my life. Everyone else might buy your innocent act, but I’m sick of this shit. I’m sick of this false reputation following me around. It was cute for a while, but--” 

“Yeah, but you’re stringing that poor sucker along.” Henrik glanced back inside the bar. 

“Except I’m not, actually. Henrik, we ended years ago. Can’t you let it go?” She frowned, letting her eyes search the windows to find Bobby. “If not for my sake, for his.” 

“You really did break my heart, though, MC.” He stepped closer to her, and she found herself looking up into his eyes, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She wanted to run, to pull the earth around her body and disappear, but she was glued to the spot. He hooked two fingers under her chin, tilting her face farther up, but not making a move to close the gap, much to her relief. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” She breathed, squeezing her eyes shut and willing herself to stay still. It was difficult when every fiber of her being was screaming to run and never look back at any of them. Abandon every little thing in her world and find a new life, maybe on a ranch in Wyoming or a farm in Nebraska. Somewhere boring where she’d never blend in but god would she try.

“Are you?” He frowned, and she opened one eye before a storm cloud crossed her face and she clutched him by the collar of his shirt, their faces even closer now as she glared into his eyes. 

“Yes, I fucking am.” She hissed, tightening her grip on his collar. “Are you?” She could feel herself shaking and struck her right foot out in a bid to keep herself steady, breathing through the emotions flooding her body. 

He pulled back, smirking when she fell against him, amused as she seethed against his chest. She let go of his shirt and took a step back, her eyes narrowed. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” He plopped into a patio chair lazily, indicating the one next to him. She shook her head, folding her arms across her chest and cocking her hip instead. 

“Convincing.” She scoffed. “Alright, stay here.” She growled, and he laughed softly as she scurried to the bar. When she reappeared, she was carrying a tray of shots and a couple beers. 

“Blowing your entire paycheck on me?” He asked sweetly, and she set the tray down on the mesh table. 

“No, they’re all for me.” 

Henrik tilted his head at the shots, counting them on his fingers before assessing her. He seemed to be doing the math between her body mass and the amount of shots, but before he could speak, she was downing one. 

“If you drink all of these, you’ll probably die.” He told her nonchalantly, and she shrugged, pushing the tray toward him. 

“Drink up, then. Be my guest.” She scowled, and he took a shot in each hand, downing them one right after the other. 

“Why are you getting me drunk?” 

“You’re getting yourself drunk. Those were  _ my  _ shots.” She huffed, studying her nails instead of meeting his eyes. 

He leaned closer to her, his hand brushing her knee. “I know you better than that.” 

“I’m trying to get you to admit what fucking happened that night, you goddamn bastard,” She swore, swatting his hand away from her. “Jesus fucking Christ, mate, it’s over. This?” She waved her hands at the space between them. “You fucked that up all on your own.” 

“What’s your side of the story, again?” Henrik asked just before downing another shot. She steepled her hands beneath her chin. 

“Yeah, so, remember how you gave me a key to your flat?” She asked, and his face fell. “I thought so. I came home early from the tour, and I thought I’d be nice, surprise you with a treat. I pushed open the door and saw you, balls deep in that--that  _ bitch. _ ” She shuddered as she relived the memory. “Anything to say? Anything at all?” 

“Shit.” Henrik whistled through his teeth. He grabbed a beer and pulled at it. “What’s my side?” He leaned on the table, and from the loose smile lingering on his lips, she could tell the alcohol was hitting him fast. She snatched the beer out of his hands and moved the tray just out of his reach. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” 

“I missed you.” He stared at one of his hands, turning it over and picking at a callous. “I don’t know how she got into my flat.” 

“I’m sure you invited her.” MC rolled her eyes. “Don’t fucking play with me, Lundström.” 

“Fine. I’ll goddamn tell you,” Henrik said, lifting his head up to look at her. She struggled to meet his eyes, instead focusing on a paint bubble on the iron table. “She reminded me of you, and I was lonely, so I invited her to  _ hang out. _ The next thing I know, she’s kissing me, and--well, I guess you know, now.” 

“Right, you’re so innocent.” MC stood to leave, and Henrik grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down into her chair. She yanked her arm away, tracing her fingers over the place where his hand had been, frowning. “What? What the fuck do you want from me?” 

“I’ll tell Gary the truth,” Henrik said sullenly, and MC’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, are you serious?” She asked, and he nodded. “Right now?” 

“Oh, no, I can’t move. Maybe send him out here?” Henrik pouted, and she picked up a shot and tossed it in his face. “Hey! What’s that for?” 

“Really?” She picked up another shot, and Henrik covered his face. He lowered his arms cautiously when she drank the shot. 

“How are you not as drunk as me?” Henrik slurred slightly, and MC stood up, grabbing the edge of the table as she swayed unexpectedly. 

“I just hide it better than you do.” She put her hand up when he moved to stand up. “I’ll send Gary out to you. If you don’t tell him the truth…” 

“You’ll knock out all of my teeth?” Henrik offered, and she snorted. 

“Sure.” She grabbed the beers and stumbled back inside, sliding back into the seat next to Bobby. She turned to Gary. “Henrik’s outside. He wants to talk to you.” 

“Oh.” Gary perked a brow, but shrugged and walked off. 

\--

Bobby walked out onto the patio just in time to see MC grab Henrik by the collar. Their faces were so close that he held his breath, wondering if they were going to end up kissing. Jealousy twisted his guts, and he had to hold on to a table to steady himself. He watched for a few moments, before forcing himself to turn and go back inside. 

He ordered a double of whiskey, and downed it before heading back to their table. Gary grinned at him, before concern flickered in his eyes for a moment. 

“Everything good?” 

“Oh, they’re just fighting out there.” Bobby tried to seem nonchalant and unaffected, but it was obvious he was shook up. 

“It’ll be fine, you’ll see.” Gary tried to reassure him. Bobby nursed his drink pensively until MC breezed back to their table, telling Gary that Henrik wanted a chat. 

“Are you alright, MC?” Bobby asked, and she offered a shaky smile. 

“Yeah, I will be.” She pursed her lips. “I just wasn’t expecting to see him for a while.” She sighed softly. “It’ll come out eventually, but he cheated on me.” She told him quietly. “I don’t want you to hear it from someone else or hear the lies when the truth is that he wrecked me, not the other way around.” 

“Do you still, er…” 

“God no, I don’t have feelings for him.” She snorted. “Christ alive. I’d sooner die than roll down that road again. He knows what he had and fucked up.” She squeezed Bobby’s hand reassuringly. “Besides, I have a boyfriend now, and I wouldn’t throw that away.” Her eyes twinkled, and Bobby felt his heart stop for a second. 

“Good.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Not that I was worried or anything.” He lied, and she tossed her head. 

“Oh, shut it. I know you were shitting it.” She giggled. “But you don’t have anything to worry about.” She steadied herself on him. “Except that I am very, very, drunk. Maybe you should snag me some water.” 

“Anything for you.” Bobby winked, before heading to the bar and fighting the crowd. He brought her back a water proudly, and she grinned. 

“Oh, my hero!” She grinned, slurping down the water greedily. “What would I do without you?” 

“Perish, I think.”

“Surely. I’m not sure how I made it all the years before I met you.” 

“Truly a miracle.” She leaned against him, smiling cautiously when she saw Gary practically carrying Henrik to the table next to theirs. Gary sat beside her, sighing softly and shaking his head. 

“Look, MC, I’m sorry.” He told her, and she perked a brow. 

“So he finally told you the truth then?” She practically whispered. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I’ve been so hard on you all these years.” He mumbled, and she dragged him into a hug. 

“I forgive you.” She fell back into her seat, narrowing her eyes at him as she reached for Bobby’s hand. “Even if you should have known better this whole time.” 

“Hey, it’s not like you came around all that often!” Gary threw up his hands. “But yeah, let me buy you a drink, to er, make up for it.” 

“Aw, won’t you buy me one, too, Gaz?” Bobby pouted at him, and the blond rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“In your dreams,” He said before walking off to the bar. 

“You can have whatever he gets me,” MC said, leaning forward slightly. “I need to cut myself off.” She laughed shortly, and Bobby perked a brow at her. “What? I had to get the Swede drunk, and I couldn’t do that properly without matching him.” She rolled her eyes, groaning softly. 

Gary set a pint down in front of MC, and she pushed it to Bobby. “I can’t have anymore,” She told him softly. 

“Huh.” Gary scratched his chin thoughtfully. “That’s not like you.” 

“Yeah, well, I don’t have anyone to fight anymore.” She sank back in her chair, seeming more relaxed than he’d ever seen her. 

“Babes!” Chelsea ran up to MC breathlessly. “Can I pull you for a hot sec?” 

“Um…” MC blinked at her, before rising shakily. “Sure, let’s go outside,” She said, following the shorter woman to the patio. 

“Okay, so,” Chelsea took a breath to collect herself, before settling into a chair. “Come on, sit with me.” 

“What’s this about, then?” MC narrowed her eyes at Chelsea. 

“Oh.” Chelsea looked down at her hands awkwardly. “Um. Well, it’s about Henrik.” 

“No. Chelsea, come on.” MC shook her head. 

“I’m not looking to marry the bloke!” She threw her hands up. “But I didn’t want to just jump into something without talking with you first.” 

“Chelsea. Babe.” MC reached out to grab her hand. “Why?”

“Ugh, MC! He’s  _ hot.  _ Like, blindingly hot.” 

“Hot enough that you don’t care if he tries to--” 

“Did I not say I’m not trying to marry him? I don’t care what he does, but for what it’s worth, I think he really does regret it.” 

“I’m not fucking having this conversation with you.” MC rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. “Fuck him if you goddamn want to, I guess. It’s your funeral.” 

“I don’t want it to ruin us!” Chelsea covered her face, shaking her head. “Look, I’ll tell him to piss off if that makes you feel better.” 

“What?” MC shook her head. “No, I--I’m not Lottie. I’m not going to girl code you to death over it. I’m happy with Bobby, I just don’t want you getting your feelings hurt.” 

“Babe.” Chelsea took MC’s hands in hers. “I’m a grown woman. I know what I’m getting myself into.” 

“He can be very sweet.” MC pursed her lips, squeezing Chelsea’s hands. “Just be careful, alright? And don’t do it in front of me. Still stings a little.” She winced, and Chelsea pulled her into a hug. 

“Obviously I won’t. I love you too much.” She fixed MC with a stare. “Are you sure this is okay with you?” She tilted her head, and MC sighed heavily. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’ll keep him busy.” MC waved her hand dismissively. “Come on, let’s go see what the idiots have got themselves into.” 

Henrik had disappeared when they made it back to the table, and Chelsea frowned at Gary. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” He deciphered the look instantly, and Bobby looked up from his beer. 

“Oh, he said there was an ABBA club night down the way.” Bobby offered, and MC snorted in helpless laughter. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, leave it to him.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

“What, is there not?” Bobby frowned. 

“No, there’s not. It means he’s going to Lucas’ place to sleep it off.” She leaned in to whisper. “Or he’s found a girl he likes. Don’t say anything to Chels.” 

“Ohh.” Bobby’s eyes widened. “Are you okay?” He asked, and she grinned. 

“Yeah.” She squeezed his bicep affectionately. “Never been better.” 

She felt warm and happy, laughing along with her friends, and when Henrik turned back up with Lucas in tow, she was pleasantly surprised. 

“How was ABBA club night?” She asked him sweetly, and he grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah, it was good. Found this one lurking on the street.” He jammed his finger at Lucas, who just shrugged. Chelsea shot MC a look, and she turned to Bobby.

“Hey, can we go?” She asked, and he nodded. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, slipping his hand around her waist as they stood to leave. 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. I actually just need to sleep this off,” She said, groaning softly. “I drank too much.” 

“I’ll go settle up at the bar, alright? Be right back.” He kissed her cheek. She said her goodbyes to the crew, squeezing Chelsea’s shoulders and leaning in. 

“Have fun, babe.” She whispered, and Chelsea laughed. 

“Babes, he’s so drunk, there’s no way it’s happening tonight.” She was blushing, which really just meant she was a darker shade of orange. 

“Ah, yes, you just keep following your moral compass.” MC laughed, and Chelsea blew out a breath. 

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” She pouted, and MC tugged her out of her seat and into a bear hug. 

“No. I’m not mad at anything anymore,” She paused. “Okay, not  _ as  _ mad.” She laughed softly, before squeezing Chelsea one last time. “Don’t you dare come to me with the details. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt.” She snorted, and Chelsea giggled. 

“Okay, but is he...you know...good?” 

“Oh, Chelsea,” MC sighed sadly, shaking her head. “Chelsea, Chelsea, that’s something you’ll have to find out for yourself.” 

“Ooh!” She squealed. “Don’t worry, I’m going to hit it and quit it, pinky swear!” She held out her pinky, and MC rolled her eyes. 

“Good luck quitting it.” She declined the pinky and ruffled the blonde’s hair. “Go on, have fun. I’ll see you for brunch very soon.” She winked and turned just as Bobby appeared at her elbow. 

“Ready?” 

“Course I am,” She said, before linking arms with him. “Your place or mine?” She teased him, knowing full well that her place was closer. 

“Yours,” Bobby breathed, finding himself spellbound when he saw her under the midnight streetlights. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” 

“Oh, cut it out,” She said, laughing softly. He pulled her closer to him, leaning down to kiss her. She melted into it, sighing. 

“Are you happy?” He asked. 

“Beyond happy,” She murmured into his mouth, her hands laced behind his neck. “I can’t remember the last time I felt this happy.”

As they walked down the road, she found herself thinking that anything life threw at her from then on would be that much easier to face with Bobby McKenzie at her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, after all that, i think this is it, my friends, this is where we end. 
> 
> i may explore a oneshot or two later on but please don't get your hopes up ;__; 
> 
> what a journey, what a life. hope you all have a merry christmas or whatever and a happy gd new year. mwah
> 
> thanks to everyone who ever bullied me to finish chapters and continue this. it feels good to finally finish something <3


End file.
